Código: Guerrerros de Lyoko
by DarkClaw1997
Summary: El Green Phoenix vuelve en su forma más oscura, pero cuando lo hace el mundo sufre un cambió drástico. Los Guerreros Lyoko deben volver a la acción y salvar al mundo una vez más, solo que no en Lyoko. Y esta vez con más ayuda.
1. Prólogo: El nacimiento de la muerte

**Nota:** No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni sus personajes, serie perteneciente a MoonScoop (ahora a Dargaud). Este fanfic lo hago por diversión y no por lucro.

**Prólogo:****El nacimiento de la muerte.**

**Base subterránea de operaciones/Isla de Ross/Antártida/7 de Abril/11:00 pm AÑO: 2013**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que el Green Phoenix fue derrotado en la Batalla de la Fábrica. Hannibal Mago, quien no murió al caer al río Sena, usando sus contactos reunió a los fugitivos de la organización que no fueron apresados, y a gran parte de los científicos y financiadores implicados en el Proyecto Cartago en las entrañas de Ross, en una gran base militar oculta bajo tierra. Mago quería vengarse de los mocosos, el programa y su ex-ayudante por frustrar sus planes de conquista del mundo. Para lograrlo ordenó a los científicos desarrollar un programa mil veces mejor que XANA, que le sirviera como su "matón personal" y le ayudara a conquistar el planeta. Para que XANA no lo detectase, el programa se transferiría a una persona de una forma parecida a cuando insertaron el Adamantium a Lobezno, y este sujeto estaría bajo las órdenes de Mago. Llegaría a ganarse la confianza del gobierno estadounidense de alguna forma, como un ataque al presidente en el cuál le salvara la vida o cosas así, escalaría posiciones, tendría más tarde acceso a cualquier tipo de información, e incluso del Pentágono, y por último le daría a Mago el control de todos los países.

Los inversores del proyecto, conocido como "N", estaban en las gradas que bordeaban en semicírculo una gran sala esa noche, mientras en el centro un montón de científicos preparaban ordenadores, el instrumental quirúrgico y una cabina-escáner al fondo. Esa iba a ser la noche en la que diera comienzo el plan de Hannibal (según el plazo marcado). Luego entró a la sala Hannibal Mago, vestido con un traje de estilo gánster gris, camisa y mocasines negros, pañuelo y corbata roja, y sombrero negro con banda roja.

**Hannibal:** Caballeros, después de muchos meses de trabajo y sacrificio por fin tendremos el arma el arma definitiva, pero quién mejor para explicar eso que el profesor Tyron.

Se presentó un señor de aproximadamente 60 años, con un pelo rubio anaranjado que recordaba a Krusty el payaso. Sus ojos eran Iba vestido con un traje gris, camisa blanca y pajarita roja oscura, mocasines negros y bata de laboratorio.

**Tyron:** Lo que se mostrará hoy podrá parecer ciencia ficción, pero es tan real como el agua que bebemos. Juntaremos a un humano con biociberprograma, de forma que se unan en una simbiosis total. El ser resultante será un operativo encubierto capaz de hackear cualquier sistema, pasar desapercibido y encargarse del "trabajo sucio", en resumidas cuentas, un Terminator.

El público quedó asombrado por las posibilidades de aquel ser. Luego Hannibal hizo entrar al conejillo de indias, que resultó ser…Grigory Nictapolus. Grigory era alto y musculoso. Tenía el pelo y una barba que terminaba en pico de color negro. Sus ojos eran negros. Tenía cincuenta y pocos años pero parecía más joven. Vestía lo que parecía ser un bañador negro.

Grigory sentía una gran vergüenza de que Memory (Anthea) y Jeremie lo derrotaran de esa forma (juntaron uno cuantos cables, y al tener zapatos de cuero y no zapatillas de goma, hicieron que sufriera la corriente estática de la habitación y cayera desmayado como un saco de patatas), por eso cuando lo sacaron de la cárcel se ofreció voluntario al Proyecto "N".

Lo metieron dentro del escáner, le conectaron cables en los brazos, las piernas, el pecho y la cabeza, y cerraron el escáner. Los científicos se prepararon para comenzar. Y cuando todo estaba listo Tyron apretó el botón que lo comenzó todo.

**Científico:** ¡La temperatura corporal y las pulsaciones por minuto han aumentado drásticamente, además hiperventila, el sujeto podría llegar a sufrir un colapso arterial, y por ende, un paro cardiaco!

**Profesor Tyron:** Aumenten la dosis.

**Científico:** ¿Por qué? Esto acabará mal.

**Profesor Tyron:** Se los riesgos, pero ¿quieres que Mago cuelgue nuestras cabezas?, además a él no le importa (dijo refiriéndose Grigory). - y se le aplicó una dosis más alta de micro-ciborgs.

**Hannibal:** ¡¿Por qué no se le aplica el máximo total?!

**Profesor Tyron:** Ya no es solo por su muerte, piense en que todo se nos podría ir de las manos, y así peligrar el proyecto.

**Hannibal:** ¡Está bien, sigan! Pero como esto falle, yo mismo me encargaré se volaros los sesos.- Todo eso se dijo en voz baja para que los inversores no escucharan nada, ni descubrieran los métodos de Mago, tenía que parecer que todo andaba bien.

En medio de lo que estaba ocurriendo los micro-ciborgs se estaban encargando de ampliar su cortex cerebral, y estaba empezando a ser consciente de las habilidades que estaba adquiriendo. Sonrió ante lo que tenía planeado en mente.

La transferencia finalizó y Grigory salió, aparentemente normal. Mago fue directamente hacia él.

**Hannibal:** ¡Amigo mío!, espero que estés al máximo, recuerda que en nada tenemos que cumplir con "ciertos planes", ¿cómo estás?

**Grigory:** Estoy a tope, y tienes razón, hay grandes metas que alcanzar.- mago sonrió ante esto-Pero es una pena que tú estés fuera de estos planes.- luego cogió a Mago por el cuello.

**Hannibal:**¡Ggggg! Grigory, ¿qué coño estás haciendo?

**Grigory:** Tienes potencial y mucha garra para conquistar el mundo, pero tu mente se deja llevar con facilidad por puros instintos primarios y crees que solo se puede controlar el mundo por la fuerza, jeje, hasta hace unos momentos yo era así.

**Hannibal:** Como si tú tuvieras mejores planes, solo eres una mierda de basura.

**Grigory:** ¡Vaya!, parece que ahora eres adivino. Justamente te iba a hablar de la basura, y de cómo hay que deshacerse de ella.-luego introdujo una esfera que guardaba en su mano y se la introdujo en la boca, luego lo soltó.

Parecía que no pasó nada, entonces Mago empezó a despotricar contra él.

**Hannibal:** ¡Si esta es una broma no ha tenido gracia! ¡Te vas a enterar de esto, estúpido hijo de…! ¡Aaaaahhh!-comenzó a sangrar a chorros por todos sus poros para luego caer tendido al suelo.

Todos los espectadores quedaron asustados por los acontecimientos, y también asqueados por lo último, más de uno vomitó a causa de ello.

**Grigory:** ¿Alguna duda al respecto?- nadie dijo nada-Perfecto. Mientras nadie sea como ese bastardo.-dijo señalando al difunto Hannibal- Van a haber cambios importante aquí, para empezar seré vuestro nuevo líder, y repito, mientras no seáis como él disfrutareis de muchos privilegios. Tengo un objetivo, que el mundo sea mío, pero si me seguís también seréis parte de eso, viviréis como reyes.-eso le quitó la preocupación a todos, parecí que ese tío los iba a hacer de oro, desde luego no ibas a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

**Todos:** Seremos siempre fieles a usted, señor.

Grigory estaba orgulloso, gracias a esto no solo tendría el mundo entero, también lograría aniquilar a los Guerreros Lyoko, y darle lo suyo a Jeremie Belpois. De momento es mejor que piensen que todo está bien y bajen la guardia, pero cuando menos se lo esperen…..sus fluidos internos harán juego con los morros de Aníbal y Escipión.

Hoy no ha nacido un ser maligno cualquiera, hoy ha nacido un Anticristo,…..hoy ha nacido la muerte.

**Continuará…**

**He tenido que reescribir todo, así que mirad todos los capítulos para comprobar los cambios y así no os perderéis. La versión anterior tenía algunos fallos y quería arreglarlos, pensad que esto es una historia 2.0. **


	2. Post-Prólogo: Transición temporal

**Nota: **No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni sus personajes, serie perteneciente a MoonScoop (ahora a Dargaud). Este fanfic lo hago por diversión y no por lucro.

**Post-Prólogo:**** Transición temporal. **

Casi al mismo tiempo en el que Grigory se transformó, Jeremie y XANA descubrieron, en base al hecho de que el programa hubiera resucitado, que Franz Hopper al ser destruido se dividió en varios fragmentos, que en un mes reunieron y lo lograron re-materializarlo. Antes de eso, cuando lograron recrear a XANA, Jeremie logró remover documentos para demostrar que Aelita no era huérfana, e ideó una historia: Su familia fue secuestrada y ella se quedó al cuidado de los Stones, que eran familiares de los Della Robbia. Se hizo legal que ella y su madre pudieran vivir en la Ermita. Se hizo ver que ella tenía un hermano (XANA), al cual dieron el nombre de Xavier. En lo referente al apellido se demostró que era Schaeffer, por tanto, cuando Franz Hopper se materializó recobró su nombre original, Waldo Franz Schaeffer (Delmás al ver el parecido que guardaba con Franz Hopper pidió explicaciones, y se dijo que era un primo suyo). Waldo, aunque agradecido por sus esfuerzos, vio a Jeremie como a alguien idéntico a él y temía que al ser novio de Aelita cometiera sus mismos errores, fue por eso por lo que estuvo a punto de echarlo del grupo recordándole sus errores con el equipo y con su hija, hasta que Jeremie salvó a Aelita de que la asesinaran en un atraco a una tienda y en la cual recibió una herida grave en el ojo derecho, que se manifestaba como una cicatriz. Pero a raíz de todos los errores que le recordó Waldo y el acto que realizó para salvar a Aelita hicieron mella en su personalidad, cambiándola para siempre. Eso también cambió la personalidad de Aelita, quien ya no estaba dispuesta a dejar que alguien se sacrificase por ella y que la tratasen como a alguien débil. Poco después del atraco Jeremie le propuso que terminaran su relación a lo que Aelita se opuso firmemente, pero después de tanta pelea cortaron la relación. Poco después Jeremie recibió una beca para hacer un viaje de estudios a Canadá, sus amigos no estuvieron de acuerdo en un principio pero aceptaron siempre y cuando estudiase mucho para tener experiencia, pero no demasiado para estar sano en el extranjero y volver a Francia algún día. Ulrich y Yumi dejaron atrás su orgullo y comenzaron una relación muy fuerte. William volvió a ser parte del grupo, pero al ver a Ulrich y Yumi juntos comenzó a acercase a Sissi, pues ambos pasaban por lo mismo, tristeza, lo asimilaron y se desenamoraron como consecuencia. Odd maduró ya que comenzó a tener una relación seria con Eva Skinner y ambos están muy enamorados. Richard se hizo profesor de tecnología en Kadic, que compagina con su trabajo de monitor de submarinismo en verano. Anthea y Waldo re-establecieron su matrimonio. Aelita también comenzó a dedicarse más a lo de DJ, y más tarde se unió de cantante a Los Progresistas del Pop Rock. Odd comenzó a dedicarse a las caricaturas e historias por internet que publicó en la web de Kadic para que lo vieran sus compañeros, Milly y Tamiya se interesaron y le propusieron hacer un cómic que fuera publicado con el periódico, lo cual aceptó. El comité educativo decidió que, en vista de que habían tan pocos alumnos eliminar el Pencak Silat, entonces Jim se dedicó a ser el entrenador del equipo de fútbol, Ulrich también se dedicó al fútbol como el delantero y capitán del equipo, y Yumi se unió al equipo de gimnasia. Aunque el grupo tuviera muchas cosas que hacer todavía quedaban juntos todos los días. Se creó una empresa dedicada a la tecnología y el desarrollo llamada Deckard Incorporations.

**Transcurso de tiempo: Mediados y finales de 2013. **

Deckard Inc. diseña grandes inventos que revolucionan el mundo y se consiguen importante avances tecnológicos. Ya está disponible el grafeno, tecnología de hologramas, teletransportadores, clonación de órganos, y las curas para el SIDA y parte de los cánceres. La empresa ayuda a restaurar varios países pobres e instaurar democracias en ellos. La crisis mundial está prácticamente resuelta y la empresa tiene dominado el mercado. La Academia Kadic ha aumentado por ocupar una antigua academia y bloque residencial y escolar que serviría de universidad. Era tan grande como el propio Kadic. Y para que no le ocupara mucho tiempo, Delmas declaró que la dirección estaría ocupada por 2 personas, el sería el director del Kadic original y la parte universitaria estaría a cargo de Suzanne Hertz. Anthea y Waldo fueron contratados para trabajar allí, ella como profesora de informática y él como profesor de Física y de Química. William se unió a Los Progresistas del Pop Rock como el nuevo batería (Nicolas se cambió de escuela y Herb fue a una academia para superdotados). Se empezaron a documentar casos de personas en varios países que habían visto una figura negra volando por los cielos en la noche y que detenía a los criminales. Los que lo habían visto de cerca contaban que era un ninja que vestía de negro, tenía la cabeza de un halcón y disparaba balas de sus manos. Varios intentaban darle caza pero nadie lo había atrapado. Se hacía llamar BlackHawk (Halcón Negro), aunque muchos lo veían como el Batman real, puesto que los que habían estado presentes en la acción observaron que actuaba como el famoso superhéroe de los comics. Han aumentado los casos de personas desaparecidas en todo el mundo, las fuerzas del orden empiezan a creer que una mafia global esté traficando con personas para extorsionarlas en algún propósito terrorista.

**Transcurso de tiempo: Principios de 2014 - mediados de 2015.**

Aquí comienza la historia.

**Continuará…**

**Por fin comenzará la historia. **


	3. Primer paso hacia la guerra (1ª parte)

**Nota:**No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni sus personajes, serie perteneciente a MoonScoop (ahora a Dargaud). Se nombrarán superhéroes, productos y demás pero eso tampoco me pertenece. Este fanfic lo hago por diversión y no por lucro.

**Capítulo 1:****Primer paso hacia la guerra (1ª parte): Secuestro.**

**Boulogne-Billancourt****/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Miércoles 2 de Septiembre/07:30 am AÑO: 2015 (2 AÑOS Y 6 MESES DESPUÉS)**

Comenzaban las clases en Francia ese día. En la Academia Kadic los alumnos comenzaban a llegar después de 2 meses de vacaciones a recoger los horarios del nuevo curso. Tanto la academia original como la academia que restauraros hace más de 2 años para los cursos universitarios eran edificios con gran elegancia arquitectónica que producían en el espectador un pensamiento de que solo entraban allí "hijitos de papá y mamá". La región universitaria se situaba no muy lejos del Kadic original, de hecho también tocaba el mismo bosque. A los alumnos de esta zona, al igual que a todos los universitarios, les quedaba un mes de vacaciones.

Metros más allá de la academia se encontraba La Fábrica, construcción apoyada sobre un islote, el cual parecía que iba a hundirse por el peso, y lugar que albergaba al Superordenador en su subsuelo. Bajando por las cuerdas estaban Odd Della Robbia y Eva Skinner, y William Dumbar.

Odd había crecido mucho en esos 2 años y medio, pero seguía siendo el chico más bajo del grupo, aunque era tan alto como Yumi. Tenía ahora 18 años. Su vestuario no había variado casi nada, llevaba puesta una camiseta con capucha y bolsillo morada con franjas morado oscuro, vaqueros morados oscuro, y botines morados con blanco. Su pelo era rubio con una mecha morada, y desafiaba a la gravedad, pero ahora estaba corto (algo más que en Evolución) y sus ojos eran marrones claros, casi se podría decir que anaranjados; Eva también era más alta. Como Odd, ella tenía 18 años. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Llevaba vaqueros claros, camiseta de acilla violeta con fucsia y blanco, y tenis negros con cordones fucsias; William llevaba una camiseta con dibujos góticos en rojo, botines de suela plateada en color negro, y vaqueros oscuros. Tenía el pelo negro azulado y ojos azules. Era el segundo más alto del grupo. Ahora tenía 19 años.

**Odd:** Como te digo, mucho mar y mucho sol. Adoro Hawái.

**William:** Que suerte tenéis los dos. Yo me he pasado todo el verano en Austria y casi todos los días llovía. Las veces que fui a la playa son menos que los dedos de una mano.

**Eva:** Que mal, a lo mejor un verano le pides a tus padres que te dejen ir con nosotros de vacaciones.

**Odd:** Si Will, vamos a un sitio tropical y verás que calor pasas.

**William:** Gracias, pero dudo que mis padres me dejen ir de vacaciones sin ellos. Y me llamo William.

**Odd:** OK Will-I-am.

**William:** ¡Cállate Della Robbia!-Eva decidió ignorar las tonterías que decían esos dos.

**Eva:** Pero eso no es un problema. Nuestros padres podrán invitar a los tuyos y listo.

**William:** De todos modos, ¿cómo es que ahora vuestros padres siempre van juntos de vacaciones?

**Odd:** Nuestras madres son majas y se llevaron bien al instante, y nuestros padres tienen muchas cosas en común, así que la primera vez que se vieron todo fue buena onda y aprobaron nuestra relación.

**William:** Pues que padres tan guays.

Bajaron por el ascensor hasta llegar al laboratorio, allí se encontraban Aelita y Yumi jugando al Go, Ulrich leyendo un tebeo y Xavier en el superordenador. Al darse cuenta de su presencia se acercaron para saludar y durante un rato contaron cómo les fueron las vacaciones. Más tarde se marcharon a la academia para pasar el rato.

Aelita había crecido mucho en ese tiempo, pero era la chica más baja del grupo. Su vestuario tampoco había variado mucho: usaba una camisa hasta los codos con capucha rosa con los bordes magenta, pantalones blancos, tenis converse rosas, y un medallón dorado (el de los libros). Tenía su característico pelo rosado cortado a la garçon y sus ojos verdes. Aparentaba tener 18 años (aunque su edad real era de 28 años); Yumi también había cambiado. Tenía los ojos de un enigmático color negro. Seguía siendo la chica más alta del grupo. Usaba una camisa negra de cuello abierto por el hombro izquierdo dejando ver un tirante rojo, y pantalones, 2 pendientes en la oreja izquierda y botas negras. Su edad era de casi 19 años; Ulrich vestía camiseta negra y un dragón chino en amarillo, cazadora negra con capucha amarilla, unos tenis negros con amarillo, y vaqueros oscuros. Su pelo era marrón oscuro, con un mechón cayéndole sobre la frente, y sus ojos también eran marrones. Ahora era casi tan alto como William, tenía 18 años; Xavier llevaba unos vaqueros, un suéter sin capucha y tenis grises, y un gorro negro. Tenía el pelo rubio platino (casi podía confundirse con el blanco) con mechas negras, corto, y los ojos verdes. Era el más alto del grupo y aparentaba 19 años (pero su edad real era de 2 años y medio).

**Xavier:** Oye William, ¿por qué decidiste venir hoy si las clases universitarias no comienzan hasta dentro de un mes?

**William:** Mi padre cree que estando junto a los empollones de mis amigos podría prepararme mejor para la "Uni". Es un poco fastidio, la verdad. Pero ¿por qué vosotros habéis venido también?

**Odd:** Mis hermanas son un fastidio total, y a eso prefiero quedarme aquí, me encanta este sitio.

**Eva:** Por lo mismo. Sus hermanas son un poco "piconas".

**Aelita: **¿Por qué?

**Eva:** Por ejemplo cuando los dos estábamos viendo una peli en el salón de la habitación, y nuestros padres entraron y nos echaron la bronca.

**Odd:** Encontraron condones en mi mesa de noche y juguetes sexuales en la de ella, así que imagínate lo que pudieron pensar.- todos se descojonaron de risa, menos Xavier, quien estaba más tranquilo. Los dos se avergonzaron un poco.- ¡Oye, que eso no tiene gracia! Y no nos quitaron el ojo durante semanas. Encima de eso luego después cuando se iban y nos dejaban solos le decían a Eva: 'Eva, si tienes hambre Odd tiene fiambre'. –se descojonaron aún más.

**Eva:** Ni te imaginas que vergüenza. Y eso que se supone que son adultas.

**Ulrich:** Bueno, dejando de lado esta anécdota,-terminó de reírse.- yo también para prepararme para la Universidad, aunque en mi caso es a voluntad, y pasar un poco de tiempo con cierta persona.-dijo sonriendo a Yumi y ella se la devolvió.

**Yumi:** En mi caso es por mi hermano, que comienza hoy las clases.

**Aelita:** Y hablando por yo y Xavier, el motivo es sencillo, vivimos cerca de la academia, y mis padres tienen que preparar sus clases para el curso.

Después de esto el móvil de Ulrich sonó.

**Ulrich:** ¿Diga?...Hola papá, ¿qué pasa?... ¿Enserio?... Vale, yo seré su guía… Vale, adiós.

**Yumi:** ¿Qué quería tu padre?

**Ulrich:** Unos primos lejanos que no veo desde hace años se han mudado a aquí, estudiarán en la academia y yo seré su guía.

**Aelita:** ¿De dónde vienen?

**Ulrich:** De Tenerife, Islas Canarias, España.-no hacía falta decir más, el año anterior vieron la importancia de las islas a través de la historia, situación geográfica, su clima protector contra el calor del Sahara, el volcán del Hierro, que fuera un destino turístico muy reclamado, etc.

**Eva:** ¿Y es verdad el estereotipo que se tiene sobre España?

**Ulrich:** Cuando los conozcáis podréis juzgarlos.

**Xavier:** En eso tiene razón, cada persona es un mundo.

**Ulrich:** Será mejor que me vaya a buscarlos, deberían estar aquí en unos minutos.

**Todos:** Vale, hasta después.-y todos se fue por su lado.

Al llegar a la academia se sentaron en unos bancos, entonces Sissi apareció.

Elisabeth "Sissi", así como todas, había crecido lo suyo. Tenía el pelo negro con mechas rubias atado por una coleta roja. Sus ojos eran marrones. Tenía 18 años. Usaba una camisa roja con un corazón rosa claro de dibujo, vaqueros piratas, y botas converse rojas con cordones rosas.

**Sissi:** Hola chicos, ¿qué tal el verano?

**Todos:** Bastante bien.

**Sissi:** Bueno, no sé si lo sabéis, pero estaremos juntos, Odd y Eva, después de todo haremos la carrera juntos. -La cosa era que los tres escogieron Bellas Artes, Aelita y Ulrich optaron por un curso terminal dirigido a la sanidad (Ulrich quería ser en un futuro un profesor de deportes o poder trabajar en algún centro de artes marciales y para ello debía saber cómo cuidar su cuerpo, Aelita sin embargo deseaba ser enfermera), Xavier y William comenzarían su 2º año de la carrera de ingeniería y Yumi la de sanidad.- Por cierto, mm he enterado de que Jeremie va a volver para este curso.-todos se sorprendieron.

**Yumi:** ¿Estás bromeando?

**Sissi:** Para nada.

**William:** Y ni siquiera nos lo ha comunicado por mensaje. Supongo que para darnos una sorpresa.

**Odd:** Pero eso es genial, ¿no Aelita?-ella miró hacia otro lado, con una expresión de tristeza.- ¿Pasa algo, princesa?

**Aelita:** Nada, es solo que no he hablado con él desde hace dos años.

**Odd:** Es verdad, por un momento se me había olvidado que tu y Jeremie ya no tenéis la misma relación que antes. Perdón.

**Aelita:** No pasa nada. Es solo que he estado cabreada estos años y no quería hablar con él, y cuando he querido hacerlo me he echado para atrás porque he pensado que tal vez ya no querría ser mi amigo.

**Una voz tras ella****:** Yo creo que él no piensa lo mismo.-al voltearse vio a Jeremie.

Jeremie lucía un aspecto físicamente distinto al de hace más de 2 años. Ahora era tan alto como Ulrich y su pelo rubio era más corto que antes y algo revuelto. Tenía 17 años. Incluso su vestimenta era completamente distinta: un suéter negro con bordes en verde oscuro remangado con capucha de interior verde oscuro y bolsillo, una camiseta negra, pantalón de carga algo ajustado verde, tenis negros con verde y blanco, y un parche negro cubriendo su ojo derecho que con su cicatriz representaba la pelea en la que salvó a Aelita. El único ojo que le quedaba era de color azul. Todos se sorprendieron y fueron a saludarle.

**William:** Cuanto tiempo. Cuanto has cambiado tío. Por la webcam no se te veía muy bien.

**Jeremie:** Bueno, es lo que tiene el ir a otro lugar del mundo, de una u otra manera cambias.

**Sissi:** ¿Y ese nuevo look? Tú siempre has sido de jerséis de cuello alto, pantalones caquis, mocasines, y pelo algo largo y engominado. Y ahora verte así es una gran sorpresa.

**Jeremie:** Digamos que hice un amigo que pudo convencerme de cambiar la apariencia, pero solo eso. Sigo siendo el mismo friki de los ordenadores.

**Xavier:** ¿Y qué vas a estudiar?

**Jeremie:** Me he querido especializar en tecnología. Por lo que este año, según me he enterado por Xavier, estaré solo.

**Odd:** Tu siempre a por lo complicado, ¿eh?

**Jeremie:** Bueno, es que eso es lo que me va.

Entonces miró a Aelita, quien no le había hablado en todo ese rato.

**Jeremie:** ¿Podéis excusarnos a Aelita y a mí?-Aelita se sorprendió.

**Todos:** No hay problema. –todos entendían muy bien. Y los dos se alejaron un poco de ellos.

**Jeremie:** Hola.

**Aelita:** Hola.

**Jeremie:** ¿Qué tal estos años?

**Aelita:** La verdad es que bien, no me puedo quejar. Oye, con respecto a lo de antes, yo…

**Jeremie:** Lo entiendo, y no estoy cabreado. Me alejé de ti antes incluso de irme a Canadá, así olvidando el vínculo tan importante que teníamos los dos, la amistad.

**Aelita:** Te comportaste como un idiota esos días.-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

**Jeremie:** Ya lo sé. Te quería preguntar si podríamos empezar de cero y ser amigos otra vez.

**Aelita:** Está bien. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

**Jeremie:** Si, me encantaría.-y los dos sonrieron. Aelita le abrazó, al principio Jeremie se sorprendió pero lo aceptó y la abrazó.

Luego de eso volvieron. Entonces vieron a Ulrich llegar con una chica.

**Aelita:** _¿Será quien yo creo que es? Sí, debe ser una de los primos._-pensó.

La chica usaba una camisa sin mangas con la imagen de un lobo en negro, gris azulado y blanco, vaqueros rasgados de color negro, botas negras, camisa a botones vaquera, chaqueta con capucha negra con franjas en azul fuerte, reloj negro en la muñeca izquierda, guantes de cuero negro de medio dedo con pinchos, dos pendientes plateados en cada oreja y uno azul en la izquierda. La chica era alta, de pelo castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y rizado, tez algo pálida y ojos marrones.

**Ulrich:** ¡Vaya Jeremie, que sorpresa! Cuanto tiempo, tío. Y que cambiado estás.

**Jeremie:** Hola a ti también. Ya te dije que cumpliría mi promesa de volver a reunirme con vosotros un día. Vengo para quedarme. ¿Y quién es esta chica?

**Ulrich:** Precisamente iba a hablar de eso. Chicos, os presento a mi prima Noelia, de España. Noe estos son Odd Della Robbia, William Dumbar, Jeremie Belpois, Xavier y Aelita Schaeffer, Sissi Delmas, la Hija del director de la academia secundaria, Eva Skinner, y Yumi Isiyama, mi novia.-Noelia sonrió y hizo gesto de saludar.

**Yumi:** No es por nada, pero ¿tú no hablas?

**Noelia:** Lo justo y necesario, no quiero resultar molesta.

**Xavier:** Al contrario, cualquier familiar de Ulrich o de alguno de nosotros es siempre bienvenido a conversar.-entonces Noelia se sentó.

**Eva:** ¿Qué te parece de momento Francia?

**Noelia:** Es agradable, siempre he querido viajar a aquí, es un lugar bonito y menos frío de lo que parecía.

**Sissi:** No te descuides, en Francia gran parte del año son todo lluvias y mal tiempo (ese es el clima real de Francia, no soleado como se ve en Código Lyoko, en el fic voy a tratar de ser lo más realista posible).

**Aelita:** ¿Por qué te has mudado a Francia?

**Noelia:** Mi madre pasó de ser auxiliar de enfermería a enfermera, y muy buena, y la destinaron aquí. Según parece los sanitarios españoles son de los mejores del mundo y son muy cotizados. Por eso a mi hermano y a mí nos dieron becas para estudiar en una de las mejores academias de Francia, aquí. Mi padre se tuvo que quedar en España, pues a él no lo llamaron, no íbamos a venir pero el dijo que sería una gran oportunidad para el futuro de mi hermano y mío, y que mi madre ganaría más para la familia, así que él se quedo a cuidar a mis abuela materna, quien necesita mucha ayuda.

**William:** Eso si que ha sido un gran sacrificio.-Noelia asintió.

**Noelia:** Además nos trajimos a mi perro, un husky siberiano llamado Drago.

**Yumi:** Oye, antes dijiste desde siempre has querido venir a aquí, ¿por qué?

**Noelia:** Siempre me ha hecho ilusión ir a Disney Land Resort Paris, pero nuca hemos dispuesto del dinero ni para ir a Francia ni para salir de España, este es el primer país que visito fuera del mío.

**Ulrich:** Antes has dicho que tu padre estaba cuidando a tu abuela materna, ¿qué pasó con tu abuelo?

**Noelia:** Lo mismo que al padre de mi padre, murió hace un año, en Abril, por un linfoma. Por lo menos lo conocí más que a mi otro abuelo, el cual murió cuando iba a cumplir 5 años. –dijo en un tono de tristeza.

**Ulrich:** Te acompaño en el sentimiento.-Noelia le sonrió agradecida. Entonces se fijó en Jeremie, más concretamente en el parche.

**Noelia:** No es por molestar, pero ¿qué pasó?

**Aelita:** Un ladrón/asesino y yo en peligro. No estaría aquí de no ser por él.-Noelia asintió.- Por cierto ¿dónde está tú…?-en ese momento se acercaron a la mesa Hiroki, Johnny y un chico, al parecer, nuevo.

Hiroki había crecido bastante desde hace más de dos años, pero todavía era el más bajo del trío, vestía un polo azul con blanco, vaqueros claros y tenis negros. Tenía 14 años recién cumplidos; Johnny era algo más alto que Hiroki y su pero ya no era corvino, sino que estaba revuelto. Usaba una camisa a botones con cuadros naranjas y amarillos, vaqueros y tenis converse azules con amarillo. Tenía 15 años. Tanto él como Hiroki ya no parecían niños; El otro chico tenía una tez morena, pelo castaño pelado por los lados, ojos verdes con un arañazo en horizontal bajo el izquierdo, rasgos parecidos a los de Noelia y era casi tan alto como Odd, lo que lo hacía el más alto del trío, además de flaco como él. Usaba un chaleco rojo, una camiseta negra con una M de la marca Monster en amarillo, vaqueros claros y tenis rojos con negro.

**Hiroki:** ¿Qué tal va todo hermanita y sus amigos? Os presento a un nuevo chico, Miguel Gómez y es de…

**Yumi:** De España, ya lo sabemos, justamente estábamos hablando con su hermana mayor.-dijo señalando a Noelia.

**Johnny:** No nos dijiste que tuvieras una hermana.

**Miguel:** ¡Pero si nos acabamos de conocer!, además seguro que la habríais visto conmigo en algún momento.

**Hiroki:** En eso tienes razón, y te comprendo tío, se lo que es aguantar a una hermana mayor.-los dos pusieron cara de tristeza y sus respectivas hermanas mayores se les quedaron mirando como "ni que nosotras no tuviéramos que soportaros, renacuajos".

**Ulrich:** He renacuajo, cuanto has crecido, ¿ya tienes quince? Es que tu hermana me ha dicho que eres tres años menor que ella.

**Miguel:** Sí, cumplidos en agosto, soy más alto, más guapo, tengo mucha energía, soy un crack en los deportes y en los videojuegos. En resumen, ahora soy una versión ultra mejorada de mí.

**Ulrich:** Y ¿alguna chica?

**Miguel:** ¡Nah!, soy como mi hermana, yo amo a mis videojuegos y ella a internet, pero seguro que alguna chica podría estar coladita por mí en España, ¡no tal! Es una broma, me da igual en realidad.

**Odd:** Oye, suenas como yo, y me estás empezando a caer bien. Si quieres te puedo enseñar a gastar bromas de las buenas.

**Xavier:** No por favor, ya tenemos a un Odd Della Robbia, no hay necesidad de un segundo.

**Yumi:** Seguro que no.

**Miguel**: Supongo que no, yo ya soy un "Máster Trol" y no creo que vaya a necesitar una ayuda, lo siento.

**Odd:** Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

**Miguel:** Creo que ese vas a ser tú.

**Johnny:** Bueno, tenemos que irnos ahora a la presentación, así que, chao.

**Hiroki y Miguel:** Eso, adiós.

**Los demás:** Chao.-luego miraron a Noelia.

**Yumi:** ¿Tu hermano es, de verdad, siempre así de bromista como se está pintando?

**Noelia y Ulrich:** Y peor.

**Odd:** ¿Insinuáis que podría ser hasta peor que yo?, discúlpame pero nadie me va a arrebatar el título de bromista de la academia, nadie lo ha hecho y nadie lo hará.-todos ya se imaginaban ese duelo, y les entró grima al pensarlo.

**En otra parte….**

**Oficinas Deckard/Nueva York/Estado de Nueva York/Estados Unidos de América/Miércoles 2 de Septiembre/2:00 pm**

Esta ha sido hasta la fecha la sede de Deckard Incorporations, un edificio negro y blanco de un total de 60 plantas de alto y otras 10 subterráneas que se decía que eran para I+D, el resto servía para la administración. Deckard era ahora un sinónimo de innovación y progreso en todo el globo, de hecho creó un juego de realidad virtual por el cual todas las personas iban a un mundo virtual donde podían luchar contra unos monstruos llamados ninjas, elegir su avatar virtual y podían comunicarse con otras personas, era el "nuevo facebook", y su nombre era Cortex. Pero también era sinónimo de solidaridad en vista de que ha ayudado a varios países a progresar y ha resuelto la crisis económica en el mundo, la gente ya hablaba de la multinacional como enviada del cielo.

En el despacho de la empresa, colocado de forma estratégica en la última planta del edificio, se encontraba alguien sorprendentemente familiar, así es Tyron se encontraba en la empresa. Tyron antes de trabajar en el 'Proyecto N' tenía la idea de montar una empresa como esta, después de ser reclutado por Nictapolus le comentó acerca de su idea y entonces los planes cambiaron de torna, al crearse la empresa Tyron se convirtió en el vicedirector de la multinacional y mano derecha de Nictapolus, quien se hizo el director de la multinacional y para que no lo descubrieran se cortó el pelo, se afeitó bastante la barba y se cambió el nombre por Nilton Patson, un hombre con un currículo sobresaliente que no pretendía otra cosa que no fuera el avance de la humanidad. Tyron también optó por cambiar de aspecto y se nombre, llamándose ahora Ikonov (1) Stein.

Tyron usaba un traje negro, mocasines negros, camisa blanca, corbata roja, gafas specsavers y tal calvicie que podría recordar fácilmente a Lex Luthor. Hablaba con alguien por una pantalla colocada en la mesa.

**Ikonov:** Las ventas van viento en popa y nuestros ingresos son desmesurados, Deckard domina el mercado por 8º mes consecutivo.

**?:** Eso es una gran noticia, pero ¿acaso esas son todas las buenas noticias que me comentabas hace un momento? Acabo de salir de una reunión importante acerca de armamento contra el terrorismo de la ONU y pensaba que tenías algo mejor que una cosa tan obvia.

**Ikonov:** Por supuesto que no es todo, la fase 4 está casi lista para su funcionamiento.

**?:** Perfecto, estaré en 5 segundos allí.-se cerró la comunicación, y tal como dijo una persona apareció en el despacho por vía tele-transportación. Vestía taje, camisa y mocasines negros, y una corbata blanca, tenía el pelo negro corto y un bigote que bordeaba su boca y acababa en una barba corta pero puntiaguda, era alto y muy musculoso. Se trataba del mismísimo "Nilton Patson".

**Nilton:** Perfecto, entonces nos quedan personas de la última área y el "motor", por lo cual el 'Día 0' será a finales de mes.

**Ikonov:** Exactamente, es sorprendente que el plan haya funcionado tan a la perfección, parecía un imposible.

**Nilton:** No podría haberse hecho realidad sin una mano derecha cuidadosamente escogida como usted, su inteligencia y actitud nos han llevado al éxito.

**Ikonov:** Eso me alaga, señor.

**Nilton:** Descuida, en poco tiempo se completará la fase 4 y entonces el mundo nos adorará como a dioses, pero sobretodo me libraré de cierto equipo de amigos.

**Ikonov:** ¿Y qué hay de BlackHawk? Hemos intentado localizarlo pero siempre nos burla. Puede resultarnos un problema.

**Nilton:** De ese payaso que se cree Batman me encargaré por último, no le he puesto demasiada atención pero no será un problema.-sonrió de forma siniestra.

**De vuelta a Francia….**

**La Ermita/****Boulogne-Billancourt****/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Miércoles 2 de Septiembre/9:30 pm**

La Ermita, una casa que hasta algo más de dos años estaba abandonada y su vegetación crecía salvaje por cualquier sitio era ahora un bonito chalé blanco con un montón de flores y arbustos perfectamente cortados por sus hojas conformando el jardín, los cuales tenían una modesta variedad de flores (rosas, lirios, amapolas y claveles), y una gran enredadera, vestigio de la casa en su abandono crecía por el muro que separaba al jardín del bosque en la parte delantera del chalé. Dentro se encontraba casi todo el grupo excepto Sissi, Jeremie, Aelita y Xavier. El grupo esperaba impaciente por que llegaran los otros, supuestamente tenían una sorpresa.

**Odd:** ¡Me aburroooooooo!

**Ulrich:** Y yo, ¿dónde están? Deberían haber venido hace rato.

**Yumi:** Ya, espero que se den más prisa, en media hora tengo que estar en casa.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Xavier y Aelita.

**Xavier:** Ya podéis venir, perdón por el retraso, había que finiquitar los últimos detalles, venga, abajo.

Bajaron hasta la 'habitación secreta de la Ermita' (si no te has leído los libros, pues en una trampilla del estudio, bajando unas escaleras se llega a un sótano, se entra por un congelador, al mover algunas cosas se abre un hueco en la pared por el que se gatea hasta llegar a una habitación con un sofá y una tele, y que ahora estaba conectada con la habitación de la sandbox (la cual ahora podía conectar con Lyoko) por una puerta colocada por donde Aelita abrió un agujero. La habitación tenía aparte una versión antigua de los escáneres y un montón de chismes más) donde estaban Waldo y Anthea Schaeffer, y Richard Dupuis. Waldo usaba un polar y unos mocasines marrones, y unos vaqueros. Estaba bastante más flaco, con la barba tenía la misma forma pero quedándole como pelusilla de lo afeitada que estaba, con un bigote, y usaba unas gafas opacas, aparentaba 50 años (pero su edad real era de 63 años); Anthea tenía el pelo rosa largo y ojos verdes. Vestía una camisa color índigo, vaqueros y tenis rosas, aparentaba 41 años a pesar de que civilmente tenía 46 años (durante la mayoría de años en los que estuvo secuestrada la criogenizaron muchas veces y eso hacía que pareciera ser más joven); Richard vestía un jersey negro con coderas marrones, vaqueros y tenis converse negros. Tenía su habitual pelo rojo y corto, ojos ámbar, pecas y su rostro de expresión inocente, y su edad era de 28 años.

**Waldo:** Lo hemos logrado, las remodelaciones están listas y son fenomenales.

**Odd:** Guay…pero ¿cuál es la noticia tíos?, y ¿qué es eso de las remodelaciones?

**Richard:** Que Lyoko tal y como era ya no existe.

**Anthea:** Hemos logrado que Lyoko se base en un modelo más realista de entrenamiento, por lo cual si os entrenáis en Lyoko eso afectará a vuestro cuerpo.

**Ulrich:** Espera, ¿insinuáis que podremos entrenarnos como si fuera en la realidad y fortalecernos?

**Aelita:** Exactamente, y hemos modificado otras cosas, como que ahora podemos materializarnos en otras partes del mundo con nuestros poderes y sin necesidad de pasar por Lyoko, pero primero hay que enviar una baliza a la zona.

**Odd:** Eso si que mola, tele-transportación directa.

**Richard:** Sentir es posible, y además hemos eliminado la advertencia de "prohibido a los mayores de 18" (sale en la saga de libros).

**Yumi:** Eso es genial, ahora nada os impide entrar y conocer vuestro verdadero avatar virtual.

**Richard:** Si estoy deseando verlo, ¿ya podemos entrar "profesor"? –dijo llamando a Waldo por un apodo nacido hace, relativamente, poco.

**Waldo:** Tal vez mañana, ahora unos deben volver a la academia y otros a su casa.-todos estuvieron de acuerdo y cada uno se fue a su hogar correspondiente.

**William:** ¿Y yo podré entrar?

**Xavier:** Si, pero no te hagas el protagonista.-dijo un poco a broma.

**William:** No hay problema.

**Una semana después…**

**Boulogne-Billancourt****/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Domingo 20 de Septiembre/11:05 pm (UNA SEMANA Y 4 DÍAS DESPUÉS)**

En la casa de "los hermanos españoles" se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad. Era una casa parecida a la de Yumi (vivían al lado), solo que en lugar de cerezos tenían un abeto, y arbustos llenos de violetas, flores de pascua, tomillo y hierba buena, que su madre había plantado recientemente, Noelia y Miguel solían decir que a su madre le encantaba tanto la botánica que un día terminaría convirtiendo la casa en una jungla. Noelia estaba en su habitación navegando por internet mientras su hermano jugaba con una PSP.

Ambos usaban pijama. Noelia tenía una camiseta blanca y un pantalón azul marino; Miguel tenía una camiseta con el dibujo de Lagiacrus del juego 'Monster Hunter 3' de color azul cyan y unos shorts marrones.

**Miguel:** Noe, ¿te molaría se una superheroína?

**Noelia:** Sabes de sobra que sí, ser como BlackHawk estaría guay, pero seguro que tiene una gran millonada como para tener esos aparatos. Y con mi poco conocimiento de las artes marciales a lo que más podría aspirar es a ser su aprendiz.

**Miguel:** Sí, pero si los dos tuviéramos superpoderes o supiéramos artes marciales nos uniríamos y seríamos el "dúo dinámico español".

**Noelia:** Claro, -dijo en tono sarcástico- pero siempre he deseado tener superpoderes y acabar con las injusticias en el mundo, ojalá pudiera ser tan poderosa pudiera salvar a los que lo necesitan y que nadie me tomara nunca en broma.

**Miguel:** Tú lo que quieres ser es una Dark Claw, la combinación de Batman y Lobezno. Pues entonces si tú quieres ser eso yo quiero ser como el Avatar y como Link, y así tener a una princesa que salvar.

**Noelia:** ¿Desde cuándo te interesan las chicas, Michael Jackson? Pensaba que tu solo estabas enamorado de los videojuegos y de chincharme.

**Miguel:** Porque me encanta hacerme el chulo y porque estoy en la 'edad del pavo'. Además, chincharte es siempre un placer.

**Noelia:** Como sea.-dijo volviendo su atención al ordenador.

Entonces vino su madre. Era una mujer algo más baja que Noelia, tenía el pelo negro rojizo rizado y largo, era delgada y tenía varios lunares en la cara, vestía un pijama de pantalón y camisa de manga larga rosa con algunos dibujos de flores. La mujer se llamaba Ana Duarte y tenía 45 años.

**Ana:** De que hablan los dos.

**Miguel:** De los superhéroes.

**Ana:** Bueno, pues mis superniños deberían irse ya a dormir, que es muy tarde.

**Miguel:** Vale.-y se fue a su habitación.

**Noelia:** A la orden jefa.-y se acostó en su cama.

Dos horas después Noelia sintió calor, como si fuera verano, entonces decidió abrir la ventana. Entonces notó como si algo le hubiera picado en el cuello, se palpó solo para notar un bulto metálico y empezó a tener sueño pero antes de hacer algún movimiento cayo dormida al suelo.

**(Por fuera)**

**?:** Objetivo noqueado, penúltimo sujeto cazado, solo queda la batería.-dijo una persona vestida de negro seguida de otras que escalaron y cogieron a Noelia, y que hablaba por un pinganillo. A su lado había un perro anestesiado, el perro de los chicos.

**Voz:** _Perfecto, marchaos ya, si esta chica quiere ser un arma le concederemos el deseo._

**Universidad Kadic/****Boulogne-Billancourt****/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Lunes 21 de Septiembre/08:00 am**

Casi todo el grupo excepto, Sissi y Jeremie estaban hablando en la habitación de Ulrich. Era una habitación algo más grande que su habitación en la academia secundaria. Constaba de una cama colocada de la misma forma que en la academia secundaria, pero había más espacio para una mesa de noche, delante de la cama había una estantería con varios objetos de ninjas y de fútbol, en la pared de al lado había un escritorio con un portátil y una tele, al lado y pegado a la pared de la ventana había un armario. El ya no compartía la habitación con Odd debido a que él la compartía con William.

**Ulrich:** Más desaparecidos, no me creo aún que mi prima sea uno de ellos.-dijo entristecido.

**Yumi:** Lo siento Ulrich, sabes que estamos tratando ese tema desde que comenzaron las alarmas.-dijo tratando de consolarlo y abrazándolo.

**Ulrich:** Ya, pero es bastante machacante que te desaparezca un familiar, cuando tiene en parecidas circunstancias que otros que no han regresado jamás.-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

**Odd:** Si, esto pinta muy mal.-entonces entró Jeremie.

**Jeremie:** Hola chicos. Ulrich, me enteré de lo de tu prima, lo siento.

**Ulrich:** Gracias.

**Jeremie:** ¿Habéis intentado utilizar el superordenador para rastrearla?

**Aelita:** No, pero lo intentaremos.

**Jeremie:** Cuanto antes mejor, es preocupante que desaparezcan tantas personas y no regresen nunca.

**Todos:** Sí, es verdad.-cuando se iba a marchar tropezó y cayó, como Xavier estaba al lado de él lo agarró y Jeremie se sostuvo en la nuca para poder subir. Todos podían ver claramente un par de ojeras en su rostro. Eso preocupó un poco a Aelita.

**William:** ¿Estás bien?

**Jeremie:** Ups, perdón, ¡qué torpe soy!

**Aelita:** Oye, ¿seguro que has dormido?

**Jeremie:** Trabajos, hay que prepararse para la Universidad, uno duerme tarde y, bueno, eso le pasa factura.

**Yumi:** Claro-dijo con escepticismo- Jeremie, si pasa algo, somos tus amigos, puedes contárnoslo.

**Jeremie:** No pasa nada, solo soy un torpe de narices. Creedme chicos, si tuviera un problema vosotros seríais los primeros en enteraros. Y si aún sigo siendo útil para el equipo podéis contar conmigo.

**Xavier:** Que no te quepa duda, no tenemos límites de científicos en el grupo, y tu siempre serás uno de los nuestros.-todos asintieron.

**Jeremie: **Muchas gracias chicos. Bueno, me voy a investigar por mi cuenta. Os pasaré notas si encuentro algo interesante. Ulrich, créeme, pondré los métodos necesarios para encontrar a tu prima, adiós.-todos le despidieron y se marchó.

**Xavier:** Bueno, yo también me voy, voy a ir a la Fábrica, a ver si puedo obtener una pista del paradero de Noe. Aelita, tu deberías ir a casa para intentar algo con la terminal, mamá y papá estarán muy ocupados esta mañana, así que sería mejor que estés tú.- Aelita asintió.

**Yumi: **Y yo me voy a casa. Ulrich, si quieres puedes venir y vemos una peli para que te tranquilices.- Ulrich no parecía muy convencido.- Créeme, encontraremos a tu prima, tenlo por seguro, pero ahora lo mejor es estar tranquilos, así después trabajamos mejor.-dijo acariciando su cara y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**Ulrich:** Te acompañaré.- y los dos salieron del cuarto.- Gracias por el apoyo, Yumi.

**Yumi:** Cuenta con que siempre lo hare.- respondió sonriéndole, lo cual Ulrich correspondió y ambos se fueron.

Dentro de la habitación.

**Odd:** Es un poco incomodo, pero Eva y yo teníamos una cita pendiente.

**Eva:** Pero os juramos que nada más acabar vendremos a ayudar.

**William:** Y yo tengo que buscar algo en la ciudad, pero también vendré.

**Aelita:** OK.

Todos se fueron a hacer lo que decían que harían. Xavier caminaba hacia la fábrica después de despedirse de Aelita, caminaba tranquilamente por las alcantarillas, entonces notó un ruido y decidió averiguar que era, notó como si algo le hubiera picado el cuello y calló desmallado antes de hacer nada. De los árboles salieron variar figuras como las que detuvieron a Noelia.

**?:** Jefe, la batería está a nuestra disposición, espero órdenes.

**Voz:**___Traedlo a la base 02, mañana será el día en el que el Black Phoenix tendrá al mundo bajo sus pies y esta batería nos dará bastante energía y de paso será el primer gran trofeo de nuestro líder._

**Continuará…**

**(1): Ikonov era uno de los nombres que iba a tener inicial mente Tyron.**


	4. Primer paso hacia la guerra (2ª parte)

**Nota:**No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni sus personajes, serie perteneciente a MoonScoop (ahora a Dargaud). Se nombrarán superhéroes, productos y demás pero eso tampoco me pertenece. Este fanfic lo hago por diversión y no por lucro.

**Capítulo 1:**** Primer paso hacia la guerra (2ª parte): Estado de emergencia y solución desesperada. **

**Universidad Kadic/****Boulogne-Billancourt/Región Parisina****/República Francesa/Lunes 21 de Septiembre/2:09 pm**

**Aelita:** No ha aparecido en todo este tiempo.- habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Xavier desapareció, todos estuvieron buscándolo, y nada.

**Ulrich:** Ya es el colmo, primero Noe y ahora Xavier, ¿qué será lo que viene ahora?- entonces sonó el móvil de Aelita.

**Aelita:** ¿Si papá?... ¿¡QUÉ!?...De acuerdo, iremos lo antes posible.-colgó.- Tenemos que ir a la Fábrica ahora mismo, mis padres han encontrado una pista de donde puede estar.

**Odd:** ¿Y a qué esperamos? Vamos a rescatar a nuestro amigo.-y todos corrieron hacia el bosque. Lo que no sabían es que eran observados.

**Miguel:** Oye Sissi, ¿qué haces ahí escondida?- dijo a ver que Sissi estaba escondida tras un muro.

**Sissi:** Creo que eso te lo debería preguntar yo, lo lógico es que estés en la academia secundaria.

**Miguel:** Quería hablar con Ulrich. Pero de todos modos, ¿qué haces ahí escondida?

**Sissi:** Bueno, tú cállate y sígueme.- y tiró de él de un brazo. Los siguieron hasta unos arbustos donde se escondieron y observaron que se metían por una alcantarilla.- Una alcantarilla, ¿lo ves?, seguro que ese es su pasadizo secreto.

**Miguel:** Claro, y seguro que fueron a un submundo lleno de personas-pez.

**Sissi:** No metas a Hora de Aventuras en este tema, ¿vale?, tenemos que ver que pasa (miraos el episodio Susana grande de esta serie).

**Miguel:** Tranquila, necesito bromear con algo creativo para olvidarme un poco de que mi hermana no está con nosotros. Además ¿por qué le seguimos?- dijo abriendo la tapa y luego bajando.

**Sissi:** Por eso mismo, Xavier ha desaparecido según oí.

**Miguel:** ¿Qué, cuándo?

**Sissi:** Esta mañana, les escuché decir que lo han localizado y si han podido puede que lo loguen con Noe. Y también deseo saber cuál es su secreto.

**Miguel:** Pues me has dado dos buenos motivos.- y les siguieron, pero a su vez una sombra les siguió a ellos.

**En la Fábrica…**

**Aelita:** ¿Qué habéis encontrado?-dijo saliendo del ascensor junto con os demás.

**Anthea:** Tenemos una señal de frecuencia débil del sitio donde puede estar. Lo raro es que no la hallamos localizado con el vínculo digital.

**Aelita:** ¿Es que no lo habéis localizado de esa forma?

**Odd:** Disculpa, pero ¿qué tiene que ver el vínculo digital con esto?

**Anthea:** Ese vínculo hace que esté conectado con su otra mitad en Lyoko, y con ello podemos rastrearlo y encontrarlo fácilmente donde quiera que esté, pero parece que alguien se adelantó a nosotros y logró bloquear el vínculo.

**William:** ¿Y cómo conseguisteis encontrarlo?

**Waldo:** No está al 100% asegurado, pero es algo. Una fuente anónima nos ha dado esta localización y no sabemos si es fiable, pero parece que no miente.

**Eva:** ¿Tenéis alguna pista de quién es ese anónimo?

**Waldo:** Ese es otro tipo que va adelantado a nosotros, no he logrado averiguar su procedencia, datos, correo, nada de nada, con este superordenador debería ser pan comido hacer esas cosas, pero puede que tenga un superordenador aún más potente.

**Anthea:** Y lo más impactante es que conociera esta dirección, que supiera a donde mandarla y el motivo.

**Ulrich:** Eso quiere decir que alguien conoce nuestro secreto y nos ha estado vigilando.-se quedaron pensativos, si alguien les había estado vigilando puede que fuera alguien del gobierno o a lo peor uno de esos secuestradores.

**Richard:** Entonces deberíamos sopesar el hecho de que para comprobar si es verdad tendríamos que mandar a un "conejillo de Indias".-Dijo mientras salía del ascensor y por detrás de él estaban Sissi y Miguel.- Recibí el mensaje y vine muy rápido, y en las alcantarillas me encontré a estos dos husmeando, la pregunta es qué hacíais allí.- todos les miraron penetrantemente.

Sissi y Miguel estuvieron un momento callados pero al final Miguel habló.

**Miguel:** Sissi os escuchó decir que Xavier desapareció, yo la vi escondida, os seguimos y os vimos entrar en esa alcantarilla. Pensábamos que si sabíais donde está Xavier también sabríais donde está mi hermana.

**Sissi:** Pero tenemos una pregunta aún más interesante, yo la he tenido desde hace siglos: ¿Qué habéis estado escondiendo durante estos años?

Los demás estuvieron pensativos un momento pero Anthea dijo:

**Anthea:** Esta bien, os lo contaremos todo, pero tenéis que guardar el secreto, ¿está bien? -los dos asintieron.-Esta es la historia.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron contándoles todo, desde el Proyecto Cartago hasta el mensaje anónimo, incluyendo las veces en que Sissi los ayudó o perjudicó.

**Sissi:** ¡Guau! Es realmente sorprendente todo lo que habéis hecho, y es sorprendente que no recuerde todo eso. Lo siento por las veces en que os he perjudicado, sobre todo a vosotros, Yumi y Ulrich. Yo solo quería ser parte del grupo y que Ulrich me quisiera. Perdón por todo.- dijo con tristeza y culpa.

**Yumi:** No pasa nada, ya estás más que perdonada. Tu y yo habremos tenido nuestras peleas de celos pero es parte del pasado.

**Ulrich:** Nos has demostrado durante dos años que eres una buena persona. Lo que pasó antes de ello no importa, eres de fiar. Por ejemplo, yo y William ya no nos llevamos mal.-a esto los demás asintieron con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**Sissi:**Gracias chicos, de verdad.-dijo entre lágrimas. William le pasó un brazo por encima y le sonrió.

**Anthea:** Bueno, vamos a lo que estábamos. Richard, ¿has conseguido contactar con Jeremie?

**Richard:** No, lo siento. Es imposible localizar a Jeremie, lo he intentado varias veces y nada, creo que tiene apagado el móvil. También lo fui a buscar a su habitación, pero no estaba. He mirado en todos los lugares posibles y nada.

**Odd:** Ya, seguro que está de juerga por ahí, justo cuando más le necesitamos (qué irónico, mirad el episodio 66, minuto 11:48).

**Aelita:** También es posible que haya tenido un problema y haya ido a un sitio donde no halla cobertura.

**Waldo:** Bueno, ya investigaremos luego eso. Richard, ¿dijiste antes que para verificarlo tendríamos que usar un "conejillo de indias"?

**Richard:** Sí, nunca estaremos totalmente seguros de si es verdad si no lo probamos con alguien.-todos estuvieron pensativos un momento.

**Anthea:** Pensándolo bien si podría ser.

**Waldo:** Teletransportaríamos a alguien y comprobaríamos si es verdad o no. El inconveniente es que si es una trampa podríamos arriesgar a uno de los nuestros para nada.

**William:** Pues me presento voluntario.-todos se sorprendieron.

**Ulrich:** ¿No te dijo Xavier hace semanas que nada de hacerse el protagonista?

**William:** No tiene nada que ver con hacerse el protagonista. En ese caso todos los que se presentaran voluntarios se estarían haciendo los protagonistas, ¿no? No, es la vida de un amigo.

**Sissi:** No, William. ¿Es que no sabes que tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti? Al hacer eso tienes mucho que perder.-dijo con tono preocupado oponiéndose rotundamente.

**William:** Creedme, yo tengo algo que perder, vosotros también, pero tal vez halla algo que ganar. Además, él junto con Aelita me ayudaron a integrarme de nuevo en el grupo.-miró a Aelita.- Créeme, prometí ayudaros a ti y a tu hermano. Además quiero enmendar el error de haberme hecho el chulo la 1ª vez.-Aelita le sonrió un poco y los demás le admiraron.

**Aelita:** Yo también lo haré.

**Anthea:** Aelita, ¿de verdad estás segura?-dijo en tono preocupado.

**Aelita:** Claro que sí, tengo una pequeña corazonada de que funcionará y que ese anónimo no miente.

**Waldo:** Muchas veces las corazonadas no son verdad. No queremos que te sacrifiques innecesariamente si es que es una trampa.

**Aelita:** Confiad en mí, William y yo nos reuniremos con vosotros pronto.-esa mirada decisiva terminó de convencer a sus preocupados padres.

**Waldo:** Está bien. Enviaré una baliza a la zona.-y la envió.

**Después….**

Aelita y William habían aterrizado en una zona completamente nevada. William usaba su traje de la 3ª temporada y Aelita el de la 4ª. Habían salido de una especie de portal.

**Aelita:** Ya hemos llegado. Estamos en un sitio completamente nevado y…

Habían aterrizado bajo una colina, cuando ascendieron vieron una especie de base militar.

**Aelita:**…y tenemos ante nosotros una especie de base militar.

**Waldo: **_Vale, ya sé dónde estáis. Estáis al lado de una base de operaciones científicas, en Siberia._

**Base de operaciones científicas/Siberia/Federación de Rusia/Lunes 21 de Septiembre/4:51 pm**

**William:** ¿Y cómo es que no nos morimos de frío?

**Aelita:** Los trajes nos protegen ante las inclemencias del tiempo.

**William:** Pues qué bien.

**Waldo:**_ Ahora os envío a los otros._

**En la Fábrica…**

**Waldo:** Es la hora de la teletransportación. Chicos, a los escaners.-tal y como dijo todos marcharon excepto Sissi y Miguel.

**Miguel:** ¿Y nosotros qué?

**Richard:** Vosotros os quedareis quietos aquí y solo observaréis. No sois guerreros de Lyoko.-ellos entendieron, y un poco a regañadientes hicieron caso.

**En Siberia…**

El resto aparecieron allí con sus trajes de la 4ª temporada, excepto Eva, la cual tenía su traje de los libros.

**Anthea**_**:**__ Bien, dirigiros a la base, pero antes decidnos si hay guardias de seguridad._

Se acercaron un poco y para su sorpresa descubrieron que no habían guardias.

**Ulrich:** No, no hay. Es muy raro.

**Yumi:** No hay que confiarse, seguro que hay cámaras de seguridad.

**Waldo:**_ Voy a conectarme a un satélite y sacaré una grabación de la zona…Ya está. Si hay cámaras de seguridad._

**Eva:** ¿Y cómo se supone que pasaremos?

**Waldo:**_ Hace meses diseñé junto con Anthea un programa que permite que los trajes puedan camuflarse, por lo cual pareceréis invisibles._

**Odd:** ¡Guay! Pues hazlo.

**En la Fábrica…**

Waldo tecleó algunos comandos y le dio a Enter.

**En Siberia…**

El grupo no notaba nada.

**Yumi:** Waldo, no ha pasado nada.

**Waldo**_**:**__ Sí ha pasado. Vosotros podéis veros entre vosotros pero los demás no pueden veros. Yo os puedo ver por un escáner de infrarrojos. Y recordad que esto no es Lyoko. Aquí podéis morir._

**Ulrich:** Bien, pues en marcha.- y todos se dirigieron a la base.

**En la Fábrica…**

**Richard:** Es increíble que no halla sido una trampa.

**Anthea:** Todavía no podemos estar seguros.

Sissi y Miguel se miraron preocupados por sus amigos. Waldo mientras tanto había descubierto la contraseña para abrir la puerta de la base.

**En Siberia…**

El grupo entró en la base con sigilo. Aunque tuvieran el camuflaje era posible que les pillaran. Pudieron caminar hasta donde conducía la señal. Parecía que todo estaba saliendo fácil. Parecía.

En una sala habían muchos ordenadores con varios científicos escribiendo en ellos. Era una gran sala con unas plataformas en las paredes con varias puertas. Las plataformas conectaban con la parte baja de la sala (donde estaban los ordenadores), que también tenía puertas, por unas escaleras. La sala estaba custodiada por guardias que estaban vestidos como ninjas (como los de Código Lyoko Evolución) desde la parte baja de la sala a las plataformas. En el centro había una columna-escáner. Al lado estaba Ikonov, mirando atentamente.

**Ikonov:** Ya queda muy poco. Tú, programita del tres al cuarto serás nuestro pase a la victoria. Yo y mi señor seremos los amos del mundo. Sin embargo tú y tus amigos sois una escoria que debe ser eliminada.-luego uno de los ninjas habló.

**Ninja:** Señor, los detectores de movimiento han captado una señal.

**Ikonov:** ¿Han visto algo?

**Ninja:** No, no han visto nada.

**Ikonov:** Por si acaso utilicen la cámara de infrarrojos, hasta la de ultravioletas si hace falta.

**Ninja:** Vale.-y se marchó.

Un momento después se dio la alarma: **¡ATENCIÓN, SEIS FIGURAS DETECTADAS EN EL SUBNIVEL 1, PROCEDENCIA SOSPECHOSA!**

**Ikonov:** Creo que ya están aquí, así que les daré la bienvenida.-se marchó sonriendo con una risa maliciosa. Resulta que el que estaba en el escáner no era otro que Xavier. Le habían rapado el pelo y la forma en que estaba conectado por cables recordaba a los humanos esclavizados en Matrix, ya que aparte flotaba en lo que parecía agua.

La alarma seguía sonando y varios ninjas corrían de un lado para otro. Los chicos se escondieron tras unas máquinas.

**Odd:** Puf, menos mal. Casi nos pillan.-susurró.

Pero un ninja los encontró.

**Aelita:** ¿Decías?

Al instante todos se pusieron en posición de combate y atacaron. Yumi desviaba a muchos ninjas con su telequinesis y a otros les atacaba con sus abanicos, pero eran rápidos y los esquivaban. Aelita y Odd chocaron sus espaldas al verse acorralados, ambos lanzaban sus ataques pero los ninjas los repelían, se separaron e intentaron un poco darles puñetazos y patadas pero eran muy ágiles. Ulrich y William también peleaban codo con codo, las ondas de la espada de William (la cual invocó usando el superhumo), y la supervelocidad y triplicación de Ulrich podían hacer frente a los ninjas. Eva daba cierta ventaja por sus gritos supersónicos que además lanzaban notas musicales afiladas como cuchillas. Pero los ninjas les superaban en número y se estaban agotando de la pelea, por eso tuvieron que largarse, solo que se dirigían hacia donde tenía origen la señal.

Llegaron a aquella sala, pero se volvieron a ver rodeados de ninjas.

**Todos:**_ Mierda._-pensaron.

No les dio tiempo a reaccionar debido a que les lanzaron dardos tranquilizantes que los neutralizaron.

**En la Fábrica…**

Entonces se perdió la señal con los chicos. Todos tenían cara de pánico.

**Anthea:** ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

**Waldo:** ¡No! no consigo nada. ¡Rayos!

**Richard:** ¡No puede ser! ¡No es posible que les hallamos perdido! Era una trampa, una puñetera trampa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Jeremie entró en la sala, parecía cansado.

**Anthea:** Donde estabas.-dijo tratando de calmarse.

**Jeremie:** Se me estropeó algo del ordenador y tuve que ir a arreglar las piezas. Se me olvidó el móvil en la habitación. Cuando llegué vi en el móvil los mensajes y vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude. Por cierto, ¿qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?-dijo refiriéndose a Sissi y a Miguel.

**Richard:** Eso después. Los demás han sido capturados.

**Jeremie:** ¿¡Qué!?

**Sissi:** Se cortó la señal.

**Waldo:** Estamos intentando arreglar el problema. ¡Rayos, mis hijos, mis dos hijos!-dijo afligido.

**Anthea:** Y intentar mandar a alguien sería como andar por un bosque en una noche sin luna. Verdaderamente necesitamos ayuda.

Jeremie miró momento a la pantalla y "se le encendió la bombilla".

**Jeremie:** Tengo una solución.-todos le miraron sorprendidos.

**Miguel:** Bromeas, ¿no?

**Jeremie:** Para nada. Hace años desarrollé un programa para que cuando se diera el caso de que la conexión con Lyoko se perdiese poder recuperarla. Fue en aquellos días en los que XANA era una amenaza potencial. Pero tendría que irme a mi habitación a por un pendrive y volver.

**Waldo:** Pues tráelo, y rápido.-Jeremie asintió y salió a por el pendrive.

**5 minutos después…**

**Jeremie:** Ya estoy.

**Sissi:** ¡Qué rápido!

**Miguel:** Será por la situación, digo yo.

**Jeremie:** ¿Puedo tomar asiento?

**Waldo:** Si, por supuesto.-salió del asiento y Jeremie lo ocupó.

Jeremie conectó el pendrive tecleó varios comandos a toda velocidad y al momento volvió la conexión. Eso dejó anonadados a todos y estos lo felicitaron.

**Miguel:** Tío, eso sí que es tener un coco.

**Jeremie:** No me des las gracias a mí, dáselas al programa. De todos modos ya no solo tenemos dos desaparecidos, ahora tenemos a seis amigos capturados, y según veo en esta grabación-cuando se estaban infiltrando al mismo tiempo se estaba grabando.- nuestros enemigos son muy diferentes a lo que nos hemos enfrentado antes.

**Anthea:** ¿Qué insinúas?

**Jeremie:** El grupo siempre se ha enfrentado a máquinas y a meros soldados. Los monstruos de XANA e incluso los poseídos siempre actuaban bajo las órdenes de su líder, sin más pensamiento que ese, cumplir órdenes, por eso era relativamente sencillo derrotarlos. En la batalla de la Fábrica nos enfrentamos a soldados que pensaban por su cuenta, eso suponía dificultad pero los Guerreros podían derrotarlos con facilidad porque tenían poderes. Pero esto es totalmente nuevo, no estamos hablando ya de personas que piensan por sí mismas, sino de ninjas.

**Sissi:** ¿Y?

**Jeremie:** Eso es lo obvio, son ninjas. Esto os va a parecer un poco friki pero si habéis leído algún comic sabréis que los ninjas pueden compensar su carencia de poderes con grandes habilidades y lo más importante, ser imprevisibles. Los que vemos en la imagen no visten de ninjas porque les mole, son auténticos ninjas. El grupo está entrenado para enemigos como los que os dije antes, pero no para esto. Y si lo habéis notado, parecían conocer sus movimientos. Eso puede indicar que los que capturaron a Xavier nos conocen de verdad.

**Miguel:** Yo me he fijado en que visten como los ninjas de Cortex.

**Richard:** ¿Cortex no es un videojuego?

**Jeremie:** Si, ya lo había visto. Y su creadora es Deckard Inc.-todos se sorprendieron, esa empresa había hecho muchas obras de caridad y mucha tecnología.

**Anthea:** Esa empresa es benéfica.

**Waldo:** O eso parecía. No podemos sacar ahora conclusiones precipitadas, a lo mejor solo son imitadores. Pero nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde, ahora hay que pensar en cómo rescatar a los chicos.

**Miguel:** ¿No puedes traerlos aquí teletransportándolos?

**Jeremie:** No es como Lyoko, en este caso para traerlos hasta aquí se necesita un portal.

**Miguel:** Pues dejadnos ir.

Miraron hacia atrás. Sissi y Miguel les dieron una mirada entre preocupación, tristeza y decisión.

**Waldo:** ¡No! Es peligroso. No teneis nada de experiencia. De ninguna manera vamos a arriesgaros a una muerte segura.

**Sissi:** De cualquier manera, sería peligroso. ¿Es que alguna ver habéis peleado como lo han hecho ellos?-eso les bloqueó. Aunque han estado durante más tiempo en el grupo no han peleado. Waldo había estado perdido pero su forma era una esfera de energía, aunque después de eliminar la advertencia de "prohibido a los mayores de 18" desconocía lo que podía hacer, por no hablar de Anthea y Richard, quienes habían pisado los escáneres nunca.

**Miguel:** ¿Veis? Es tan peligroso para nosotros como para vosotros, pero hay que intentarlo.

**Sissi:** Además, después de lo oído os prometemos haceros caso, no nos saldremos de nada. Queremos ser parte de esto.-y los dos les miraron con decisión.

**Jeremie:** Si de verdad queréis ser parte de esto debéis pensar que vuestras vidas no serán las mismas, todos vuestros seres queridos estarán en peligro, y a pesar de las circunstancias no deberéis contar esto jamás, incluso si vuestros familiares os machacan a base de preguntas. Vuestras propias vidas estarán en peligro, deberéis hacer muchos sacrificios y serán duros.-y sin pensarlo dos veces aceptaron, asumirían los riesgos aunque fueran extremos.

Todos sonrieron.

**Waldo:** Pues desde este mismo momento sois Guerreros Lyoko.-los jóvenes asintieron.

**Anthea:** Bueno, ahora hay que ir a rescatarlos, pero alguien debe quedarse en la Fábrica para supervisar.

**Jeremie:** Lo haré yo, intentaré conectarme al sistema central para engañar al sistema de seguridad. También puedo usar un programa que creé para saber que poderes teneis y así poder seros de ayuda.

**Waldo:** Vale, pues a rescatarlos.

**Base de operaciones científicas/Siberia/Federación de Rusia/Lunes 21 de Septiembre/6:02 pm**

Un par de ojos comenzaron a abrirse, eso ojos eran los de Aelita. De pronto recordó por qué estaba allí, los demás se despertaron segundos antes que ella. Estaban sujetados a una pared de la sala por unos aros de metal y ya no tenían sus trajes…

**Ikonov:** Se lo que os estaréis preguntando, pues vuestros trajes han sido eliminados gracias a unos chips que teneis conectados a la nuca, así no seréis una molestia.

**Ulrich:** ¿Quién es usted?

**Aelita:** Ikonov Stein, el vicepresidente de Deckard Inc. Si lo pregunta, pues veo las noticias, y también a esos ninjas.

**Ikonov:** Aelita Schaeffer, es un honor tenerte cerca. ¿Cómo está tu familia?

**William:** ¡Déjese de palabrerías y vaya al grano!

**Yumi:** ¿¡Dónde está Xavier!?

**Ikonov:** Ahí mismo.-dijo señalando a la columna-escáner.

**Eva:** ¿¡Qué está haciendo con él!?

**Ikonov:** Consiguiendo que aporte algo increíble a esta nueva era que está a punto de comenzar.

**En otra parte…**

Un ninja estaba haciendo una ronda de vigilancia cuando de repente algo lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo lanzó contra una pared y en esta se abrió un boquete. Varios ninjas lo oyeron y cuando llegaron se encontraron con cinco figuras inesperadas.

Miguel iba vestido como Link, del juego Legend of Zelda, solo que en azul, y como arma tenía una espada; Sissi estaba vestida con un esmoquin y una pajarita roja oscura, botas y capa con capucha negra, guantes y camisa blanca, y un cinturón rosa con una espada pequeña, parecía una maga; Richard estaba vestido como un surfista, con un traje de neopreno largo y negro; Waldo estaba vestido como Superman, con un traje azul, botas, capa, calzones y cinturón blancos, y en el pecho un símbolo con la forma de un ojo con varias líneas como si fuera un sol; Anthea vestía una gran túnica con capucha de color índigo, parecido al de una bruja y botas rosas.

Los ninjas se prepararon y atacaron, la sorpresa fue que Richard se transformó en un gran leviatán azul aguamarina y los golpeó con su cola y hasta su cabeza. Miguel y Sissi envainaron sus espadas y atacaron, Miguel llegó hasta a golpear con sus puños y de ellos salía fuego, Sissi sin embargo les miró atentamente y muchos empezaron a creer que habían serpientes por todas partes, era una ilusión. Waldo golpeaba con sus puños y de vez en cuando lanzaba rayos láser de los ojos. Anthea comenzó a lanzar rayos de energía de las manos. Todos seguían las órdenes de Jeremie y estaban llevando una gran ventaja.

**De vuelta a la sala…**

**Ikonov:** Veréis, Deckard ha sido una tapadera todos estos años para algo muy importante. Con todas las maravillas que ha logrado la empresa hemos captado la confianza de todos en el mundo, obras benéficas, la solución de la crisis, etc.

**Odd:** ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser querido?

**Ikonov:** Sí, yo y mi amo teníamos que ser personas tan queridas por todos que al final tuvieran que necesitar nuestra ayuda por un mundo que estará en el caos más absoluto.

**Aelita:** ¿¡De qué hablas!?

**Ikonov:** Que el mundo desde hace tiempo cree que está en su hora más brillante, cegados por avances tecnológicos y riqueza, pero está en su hora más oscura. La paz está comprada, pero la naturaleza humana dicta que los hermanos deben ir contra sus hermanos, el mundo está podrido y ser humano es el responsable, es un virus. Pero todos virus pueden convertirse en una vacuna con una preparación cuidadosa. Por eso vamos a detonar un montón de bombas nucleares en los cielos de todo el mundo, a suficiente altura como para que no mate pero que por sus ondas electro-magnéticas deje sin electricidad a todas las poblaciones, y mientras tanto dos bombas nucleares impactarán con Tamu, un super-volcan en el Océano Pacífico, que provocará una catástrofe a nivel mundial sin precedentes que matará a miles de millones de personas, animales y seres vivos en todo el globo, y los que sobrevivan nos necesitarán tanto que nos dejarán gobernarles sin que digamos nada. Hoy no haremos nada, dejaremos que el mundo sufra la peor crisis desde el Toba y mañana actuaremos para "salvar al mundo".

Nadie podía creerse lo que oía.

**Yumi:** ¡Estás loco!

**Ikonov:** No es que esté loco, sino que mi punto de vista de cómo salvar el mundo es muy distinto al de los demás. Pensad en esto como una forma de eliminar el problema de la superpoblación. Para eso hemos tomado parte de la médula de Xavier, lo cual no es problema ya que puede regenerarla, y la hemos conectado a cada misil, puesto que Xavier es en parte un programa, y está guiándolos gracias a que lo controlamos. Él es la gran batería.

**Ulrich:** ¿Cómo que los guía?

**Ikonov:** ¿Creéis que os iba a contar mi plan sin haberlo realizado aún? Esto no es un comic. Antes de que os despertaseis comenzó el plan a ponerse en acción.

Todos se asustaron de sobremanera y se enfadaron lo que no estaba en los escritos. Querían matar a ese hijo de…

Entonces entraron los otros. Esto sorprendió a Ikonov. Iba a sacar una pistola pero fue detenido rápidamente por Waldo. En eso los demás aprovecharon para liberar a los aprisionados.

**Waldo:** ¡Tú, monstruo asqueroso! ¡Detén esto!

**Ikonov:** Ya no se puede. El programa está diseñado para no detenerse.

**Waldo:** ¡Pues haz que se detenga!

**Ikonov:** No. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu hermanito? ¿Los gusanos ya lo han consumido?

Entonces Waldo se dio cuenta de algo.

**Waldo:** ¿¡Tyron!?-eso también provocó que Anthea se sorprendiera, pero tenía una cosa que hacer.

**Ikonov:** Me alegra que te acuerdes, viejo amigo.-eso hizo que Waldo se cabreara aún más.

Anthea y Aelita se habían acercado a los ordenadores para intentar pararlo todo, peo no podían. ¡Era imposible!

Alrededor del mundo muchas personas empezaron a ver objetos voladores, esto había alertado a las fuerzas aéreas de muchos países. Mientras, dos misiles se dirigían a Tamu a toda velocidad. Parecía que iba a ser el fin.

Entonces los ordenadores de la sala empezaron a tener fallos, eso ni Ikonov se lo esperaba. Para sorpresa de todos, las pantallas comenzaron a mostrar la imagen de un halcón colocado en forma de V sobre un rombo.

**Ikonov:** ¡BlackHawk!-era verdad, ese era el símbolo del superhéroe, en las noticias lo habían mostrado una vez.

En la columna-escáner Xavier se contrajo de dolor, algo estaba pasando. Mientras, empezaron a generarse reacciones extrañas en todos los misiles nucleares, la energía que contenían estaba cambiando. Los misiles que se dirigían a Tamu explotaron antes de entrar en contacto con el agua del Océano Pacífico. También todos los misiles explotaron, y por unos momentos dejó de haber electricidad, pero esta volvió.

En la base Ikonov aprovechó el descuido de Waldo y le colocó un chip en la nuca, lo cual le dejó sin el traje y los poderes. Tenía una pistola para estos casos y les disparó a Sissi, Miguel y Anthea unos chips.

**Ikonov:** Todos sois una tanda de…-no pudo acabar la frase debido a que la energía que se estaba generando en la columna-escáner era inestable, y entonces se generó una onda que golpeó a todos los presentes contra una pared y desactivó los chips.

Todos tardaron un momento en reaccionar pero el grupo pudo quitarse los chips a tiempo, después Waldo decidió atrapar a "Ikonov" donde antes estaban los chicos. Los demás lograron sacar a Xavier de la columna-escáner, quien como única prenda usaba algo parecido a un bañador negro. El chico estaba inconsciente.

**Ulrich:** Será mejor que salgamos de aquí a tiempo.-todos le hicieron caso, pero antes de salir Waldo le dio una mirada de odio al hombre.

Todos llegaron al portal, y volvieron sanos y salvos a casa.

**La Ermita/****Boulogne-Billancourt****/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Lunes 21 de Septiembre/8:21 pm**

Todos estaban reunidos en la Ermita para debatir lo ocurrido.

**Odd:** ¡Qué de emociones para un día! Casi es el fin el mundo.

**Jeremie:** No te tranquilices tanto. No sabemos cuáles son los efectos de esa onda de energía que os golpeó, puede que ocurra algo inesperado.

**Eva:** ¿Cómo qué? Aunque sea difícil de admitir sé que la radioactividad de una bomba atómica produce enfermedades graves en quien sobrevive a una.

**Jeremie:** Eso es evidente, pero lo de hoy ha sido diferente. Por lo que me he enterado las ondas electro-magnéticas han hecho cortes de electricidad momentáneos.

**Yumi:** Pero eso siempre ocurre que una bomba nuclear explota a mucha distancia.

**Xavier:** Jeremie quiere decir que no es normal que durase tan poco, ya que normalmente un apagón producido por un misil nuclear dura semanas.-dijo ya recuperado de los acontecimientos.

**Miguel:** Pero si estamos vivos hay que agradecérselo a BlackHawk.

**William:** ¿Y por qué no se ha presentado a la pelea?

**Miguel:** Puede ser porque estaba ocupado.

**Jeremie:** Por cierto, he descubierto que fue él quien mandó esa señal.

**Richard:** La pregunta es ¿cómo?

**Xavier:** Yo la tengo.-abrió la mano derecha y dejó ver una especie de chip. El chip tenía el mismo dibujo que salió en aquellos ordenadores, el símbolo de BlackHawk.- De alguna forma sabía que esto ocurriría y cuál era el plan, me colocó esto en la nuca y cuando todo estuvo a punto de irse al traste él me controló e intentó pararlo todo. Lo más interesante es que ni lo noté, ni tan siquiera los sistemas de Ikonov.-eso los asombró a todos.

**Anthea:** Y también era imposible localizar de donde provenía el mensaje. Ese chico es increíble. Y va por delante de nosotros.

**Aelita:** Bueno, eso no ha sido la única bomba del día.-miró a Waldo.- Papá, ¿por qué a ese hombre lo llamaste Tyron?

Waldo suspiró.

**Waldo:** Ese hombre en realidad se llama Jean-Paul Tyron, fue uno de los científicos que, junto con tu madre y yo mismo, desarrollaron el Proyecto Cartago.

**Anthea:** Tyron y tu padre fueron juntos a la universidad, se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Fue en esa época cuando lo conocí.

**Sissi:** ¿Entonces por qué se volvió malo?

**Anthea:** Tyron, yo y Waldo formábamos un equipo increíble. Pero también estaba el hermano menor de Waldo, Maximilian Schaeffer.

**Xavier:** No sabía que tenías un hermano, papá.

**Aelita:** Ni yo.

**Waldo:** Tú eras muy pequeña como para acordarte, Aelita. Veréis, Tyron y Max no se llevaban muy bien, Tyron era muy celoso y siempre competía con Max por quien era el mejor, él tenía vuestra edad cuando entró en el Proyecto Cartago.

**Anthea:** Tyron quería estar a la par con Waldo, ya que él era el científico más sobresaliente del proyecto y Tyron lo admiraba mucho. Con el tiempo Tyron también logró entablar amistad con los líderes del proyecto y estos le confiaron lo que era en realidad, Tyron compartía su perspectiva. Meses después del nacimiento de Aelita él se enteró de la realidad de Cartago, crear una nueva arma para conquistar el mundo, y nos lo quería decir, pero Tyron se dio cuenta de ello. Entonces cuando conducía hacia nuestra casa un coche le envistió e hizo que su coche se despeñara y explotase. Nos llamaron diciendo lo del accidente y que había muerto.

**Waldo:** 3 años después encontré una grabación en un archivo en el que mi hermano escondía sus secretos y me encontré con la verdad, y sobre todo con qué clase de persona era Tyron. En un par de días muchos dejamos atrás el proyecto, y bueno, ya sabéis el resto.-esa historia conmocionó a todos.

**Ulrich:** Sí que es un monstruo.

**Miguel:** Derrotaremos a esa parodia de Lex Luthor y a quien quiera que sea su jefe.

**Richard:** Hablando de eso. ¿Creéis que toda la multinacional esté involucrada en esto?

**Aelita:** Es probable que sí, pero nunca se sabe. También es posible que Nilton Patson, el jefe de Deckard sea el amo al que se refería.

**Eva:** Pues ese es un trabajo para los Guerreros Lyoko, y sobre ese tema, creo que los nuevos prometen mucho.-eso enorgulleció a los dos aludidos.

**William:** Pensad que habéis arriesgado mucho al tomar la decisión.

**Sissi:** Lo sé, pero era lo que había que hacer.

**Miguel:** Y en mi caso, bueno, por lo de mi hermana ya sé que muy seguro no estoy ni yo ni mi madre.

**Yumi:** Tranquilo, encontraremos a Noelia.

**Odd:** Pero antes que nada a dormir, este día ha sido agotador.

Tenía razón, todos menos Jeremie se sentían muy cansados por lo del día.

**Jeremie:** Pues descansad, voy a intentar averiguar más sobre esto.

**Aelita:** ¿Te ayudo?

**Xavier:** ¿Y yo?

**Jeremie:** Estáis cansados. Dormid y reponed fuerzas, así mañana os despertareis como nuevos.-dicho y hecho, todos se fueron a descansar, excepto Jeremie, quien trabajaría.

**Base de operaciones científicas/Siberia/Federación de Rusia/Lunes 21 de Septiembre/11:30 pm**

**Tyron:** Todo se ha estropeado, mis disculpas. Lo más seguro es que se hallan dado cuenta de lo que es usted.-dijo hablando por un holograma.

**Nictapolus:** No lo hagas, esos mosquitos nos han causado problemas. El imbécil he sido yo, no podemos subestimar más a ese pájaro.

**Tyron:** Bueno. Aparte he descubierto algo, esa onda que nos golpeó junto con las de los misiles no son asesinas. Creo que durante el sabotaje ocurrieron ciertas reacciones que cambiaron la radioactividad.

**Nictapolus:** Por lo tanto aunque no tengan efectos negativos en un organismo todavía cambia algo de su estructura molecular.

**Tyron:** Si señor, he analizado mi propia sangre y algo parece estar cambiando, como si se reconfigurara mi ADN. También me encuentro muy cansado.

**Nictapolus:** Descansa. Mañana hablaremos.-y colgó.

**En Francia…**

Todos durmieron plácidamente después de un día tan activo. Pero lo que no sabrían hasta la mañana siguiente es que verdaderamente la onda radioactiva les había afectado. Solo que de una manera inesperada. Y como a ellos millones de seres vivos en todo el mundo iban a notar las consecuencias de evitar el fin del mundo. La verdad es que esa noche fue el fin del mundo, el fin del mundo que hasta ese momento conocían. Un fin del mundo nada que ver con las películas apocalípticas, sino un fin del mundo más fascinante de lo que nadie hubiera podido prever.

Esa fue la noche que lo cambió todo.

**Continuará…**

**Quería dar todo mi agradecimiento a Smarty261196 por ayudarme con el fic. He tenido mis problemas todos estos meses pero he regresado. Intentaré ser más regular. Espero que os haya gustado de momento la versión 2.0. Sayonara y hasta tusmorrows.**

**PD.: Es una casualidad que halla coincidido con que hoy es el Día de la Madre Tierra, así que mi mensaje es: proteged la Tierra, pues es nuestro hogar y el único sitio en toda la infinidad del universo en que de momento podemos vivir, puesto que no se ha descubierto otro.**


	5. El despertar de los mutantes

**Nota: **No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni sus personajes, serie perteneciente a MoonScoop (ahora a Dargaud). Este fanfic lo hago por diversión y no por lucro.

**_-"La mutación es la clave de la evolución. Nos ha permitido pasar de organismos unicelulares a especie dominante del planeta. El proceso es lento y normalmente dura miles de años. Pero cada determinados cientos de milenios la evolución da un gran avance."_****(X-Men).**

**Capítulo 2:**** Bienvenidos a la nueva era. El despertar radioactivo de los mutantes.**

**Universidad Kadic/****Boulogne-Billancourt****/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Martes 22 de Septiembre/6:30 am**

Faltaba tiempo para el comienzo del amanecer del nuevo día en el barrio parisino. El cielo era una cortina azul marino. El frescor de una mañana veraniega en vísperas de ser otoñal se respiraba en el ambiente, abrazando a todo el que lo sentía. Pero en aquella mañana ocurriría lo imposible.

**En Kadic…**

**(Punto de vista de Odd)**

Abro los ojos. Todavía no ha amanecido y me siento extrañamente con muchísimas energías. Normalmente en un día en el que no madrugo suelo dormir hasta las diez, pero hoy no es así. Parece que la luz está encendida, lo veo todo con mucha claridad, pero miro al interruptor de la luz y veo que la luz está apagada. Es extraño. Miro la habitación que comparto con William: es una habitación muy grande, me recuerda un poco a las habitaciones de Pacific Coast en Zoey 101 (sí, veía esa serie, ¿y qué?). Por un lado tengo la puerta de la habitación y en el muro opuesto la ventana. Mi cama está al lado de la ventana, en el lado izquierdo, mirando a la puerta, y al lado tengo mi mesa de noche. Pegado a los pies de mi cama está mi escritorio, con un televisor y al lado mi armario. Las cosas de William tenían la misma disposición pero en sentido inverso. Entre su armario y mi mesa de noche hay una caseta de perro que me llega hasta la cintura y es bastante ancha, ahí duerme Kiwi. En la universidad si me permitieron tener a mi perrito, siempre y cuando lo tuviese controlado. Esto no le agradó mucho a William cuando supo que compartiríamos habitación. Y hablando de William, él todavía está dormido. Se me ocurre una idea. Me levanto de la cama y voy hacia mi armario, allí tengo mi material para hacer bromas de las buenas, pero cuando voy a abrir el cajón donde guardo las cosas descubro algo asombroso: de las manos a los codos tengo una mata de pelo blanco con rayas de color morado oscuro, como un tigre, pero también tengo una almohadilla en cada mano y mis uñas están muy afiladas. Me toco la cabeza de la sorpresa y al pasar las "manos" por mis orejas noto que estas se han afilado y están peludas. Saco a toda prisa un espejo de mano que tengo en el armario y me miro: veo la camiseta morada y los shorts naranjas con los que dormí, pero resulta que mis orejas tenían el mismo estampado de pelo que los brazos. Lo mismo pasa con mi cabello, aunque conserva el mechón de siempre. Y mi cara está pintada con marcas parecidas a las de Lyoko, con las rayas encima de las cejas y 3 rayas en cada mejilla, todas en morado oscuro. Observo que mis brazos y mis piernas están cubiertos de rayas moradas oscuro. También mis colmillos se han afilado. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que mis ojos brillan con luz propia, literalmente. Veo mis ojos iluminados en color morado y mis pupilas afiladas. Entonces grito asustado, suerte que yo y mis amigos seamos los únicos en la residencia, si no todos se hubiesen enterado y habrían venido a preguntar. ¡Parezco un tigre! Miro a William y pienso que me gastó una broma, pero cuando me acerco veo que también tengo una cola con el mismo pelaje. Esto sí es de locos. Me fijo en algo sorprendente. William, aparte estar vestido con su pijama compuesto por una camiseta negra y un pantalón hasta las rodillas azul marino, ahora tiene un aspecto jodidamente extraño: su piel está demasiado pálida, con ojeras y todo, sus uñas están tan afiladas como las mías, incluso las orejas, tiene dos cosas negras en la espalda que no reconozco bien, y debido a que duerme con la boca abierta puedo ver que también sus colmillos están afilados. ¡Da un miedo que te cagas! Enciendo la luz, que veo que definitivamente no está encendida, y William se despierta. En ese momento compruebo que ahora el color de sus ojos es gris.

**(Punto de vista normal)**

**William:** ¡Ey Odd!, ¿qué haces? Es temprano para ponerse a gritar.-dijo mirando al reloj de su mesa de noche- No me hace gracia que…-se fijó en su aspecto y entonces se ríe- ¿Qué pasa, te preparas para los carnavales? Estamos en Septiembre, así que…-Odd le agarró de la camiseta.

**Odd:** Esto no tiene gracia, además, deberías verte en el espejo.-le dio su espejo, asustado.

Entonces William observa su nuevo aspecto. Eso le sobrecogió. Ahí Odd se percata de que sus ojos se han vuelto grises.

**William:** ¡Parezco un jodido vampiro! ¡Qué diablos…!-se sentó y al final lo oscuro de su espalda eran dos alas que cruzaban el umbral entre ser de ángel o de demonio: poseían plumaje negro, y en el vértice superior había un cono que parecía ser de hueso, doblado en la punta en dirección a su dueño. Esto lo sobrecogió más si cabía.

**Odd:** -se puso la "mano" en la cabeza-Vamos de sorpresa en sorpresa, ¿qué viene ahora?

De repente algo remató la faena: un pitbull blanco, más grande de lo normal (superaba por algo la altura hasta la cintura de William), musculoso, con dientes de sable y un tatuaje negro en el lomo de 4 zarpazos salió de la caseta de Kiwi. Su aspecto extraño y aterrador asustó un poco a Odd y a William. Odd por un momento pensó que ese perro le había hecho algo a Kiwi, pero no había rastro de sangre o de destrozo, además, se hubiera despertado. Fue entonces cuando vio el collar que llevaba el perro, además de que se lanzo hacia Odd, tumbándolo con su fuerza y lamiéndolo cariñosamente. No lo podían creer, ¡era Kiwi!

**Odd:** ¡Kiwi! ¿Qué te paso mi perrito querido?- dijo acariciando la cabeza de su "perrito". Entonces William se levantó de la cama.

**William:** De perrito nada, más bien perrazo. Primero tú, luego yo y ahora el chucho. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era Jeremie. El chico se fijó por un segundo en el aspecto de Odd, el de William y en el del perro, que reconoció rápidamente como Kiwi, por su collar, pero decidió ir a lo que venía. Parecía apurado. Por detrás de él estaban Ulrich, Eva y Sissi.

**Jeremie:** Se acabó la siesta, vestíos cuanto antes, hay que ir a la Ermita, es urgente. Cubríos lo más que podáis. Odd, también procura que nadie se fije demasiado en tu mascota.- los dos asintieron y Jeremie se disponía a cerrar la puerta, pero Odd se dio cuenta de algo.

**Odd:** ¿Cómo casi ni te inmutas por lo que nos ocurre? Espera, ¿vienes porque lo que pasa tiene que ver con esto?

**Jeremie:** Obviamente sí. Ahora vestíos.-y cerró la puerta.

**Después en la Ermita…**

Xavier y Anthea habían recibido a Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, Sissi, William, Yumi, Miguel, Eva y Richard, quien tenía el cabello de color azul turquesa, las patillas le crecieron hasta la comisura de los labios, sus ojos ahora eran amarillos, sus dientes estaban afilados como los de un tiburón y tenía tres franjas a cada lado del cuello. Era irreconocible. Todos se fijaron en el aspecto de Odd, Richard, William y Kiwi, aunque también se fijaron en que Miguel tenía tres líneas en cada mejilla como las de Odd en color negro rojizo, colmillos afilados, y ojos rojos con las pupilas afiladas, las esclerótidas negras y alrededor había una especie de maquillaje negro rojizo que los cubría, que era como una línea gruesa que acababa en punta en los bordes de la parte superior de la nariz y aparte tenía otro pico por debajo del ojo y tenía algunas escamas en las marcas (buscar Naruto modo sabio de dragones), también tenía puesto un gorro rojo, como el de Xavier. Él también estaba irreconocible. Odd se puso una chaqueta con capucha y unos guantes para evitar que se le vieran los brazos y el pelo, y la cola la escondió en el pantalón. Kiwi estuvo cubierto por una manta. William ocultó sus alas bajo su cazadora y llevaba una gorra negra. Igualmente como no había actividad a esa hora, todavía no habían venido el resto de los universitarios y todavía el cielo era oscuro, así que nadie podría verlos, igualmente había que ser precavidos. La mayoría tenía cara de cansancio, a esa hora debían estar durmiendo. En cuanto entraron en la casa Odd se quitó la chaqueta y los guantes, dejando así expuestos sus cambios. Lo mismo hizo Kiwi y casi hecha a correr de no ser porque Odd le dijo que no lo hiciera. William también se quitó su cazadora y su gorra.

**Miguel:** Bueno, ¿y cómo va tu calvicie, Xavier?

**Xavier:** Finalizada.-se quitó su gorro, su pelo le creció como por arte de magia- Con mis poderes he podido hacerlo crecer, pero eso ya lo sabíais.-y se volvió a poner el gorro.

**Odd:** Es que no dejas de sorprender.

Xavier sonrió con modestia. Entonces Anthea habló.

**Anthea:** Hay algo importante que debéis saber. Lo que le ha pasado a Odd, Kiwi, William y Richard no son casos aislados.

**Miguel:** Es verdad. Mirad mis orejas.-se sacó el gorro y todos vieron sus orejas puntiagudas con el pelaje del mismo color que su cabello, que había cambiado a un color marrón rojizo, otro más- Parezco un animal. Y en modo sabio.-dijo señalándose a los ojos.

**William:** Ya estamos igualados.-dijo con cara de resentimiento- ¿Y qué es "modo sabio"?

**Miguel:** Es algo de un serie que me gusta.

**Anthea:** Como decía-continuó-, esos no son casos aislados. Chicos, ya podéis pasar.

Waldo y Aelita entraron al salón. Aelita tenía unas alas blancas con algunas plumas rosas, como las de un ángel, y una línea rosa en cada mejilla, como en Lyoko. Waldo, en cambio, parecía más joven, su pelo tenía un color negro brillante, aunque no se notase mucho, parecía más musculoso, y había sustituido sus gafas de siempre por unas gafas de sol, a pesar de que no era de día. Otros dos al club.

**Sissi:** ¡Vaya!

**Odd:** Hey princesa, ¿sabes que pareces un ángel?-Eva le dio una mirada un poco dura y Odd empezó a sudar, de nervios- Lo decía de forma objetiva, cariño.-dijo con la voz temblorosa y algo fina. Eva sonrió satisfactoriamente.

**Eva:** _Este nunca sabe pillar una de mis bromas._-pensó riéndose de la reacción de su novio.

**Ulrich:** ¿Y qué ha pasado, profesor? Estás más joven. ¿Y por qué llevas gafas de sol ahora?

**Aelita:** Bueno…

**(Flashback)**

Aelita se despertó temprano y sobresaltada. Tenía puesto de pijama una camiseta blanca y un short blanco con una cuerda rosa.

Su cuarto estaba más o menos igual que antes de virtualizarse en Lyoko, pero ahora tenía posters en las paredes de sus grupos preferidos, las puertas de su armario se habían cambiado y ahora las cubría un espejo por puerta, tenía una tele en su escritorio junto con un portátil y en su mesa de noche

**Aelita:** _Pensaba que las pesadillas habían acabado. ¿Cómo es posible que vuelvan?_-pensó un poco preocupada.

Luego se dio cuenta de que sudaba mucho. Debía ser por la pesadilla.

**Aelita**_**:**__ Tal vez debería darme una ducha._-y se levantó.

Al estirarse para bostezar notó que también se estiraba otra cosa, como si de repente dos músculos más en su espalda se estirasen. Los tocó. Tenían una textura muy suave, era como tocar las alas de un ave. Al tocar esas cosas también podía notar como si estuviese tocando algo más de su cuerpo, como un brazo. Rápidamente encendió la luz de su cuarto y se miró en el espejo de la puerta de su armario. Vio dos alas blancas con algunas plumas rojas y una franja roja en cada mejilla, como su avatar en Lyoko. Se asombró mucho.

**Aelita:** ¡¿Cómo?!-salió de su habitación hacia la de sus padres.

Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, sorprendiendo a sus padres.

**Aelita:** ¡Mamá, papá, ha ocurrido algo!-gritó.

Waldo tenía puesto un pijama de color gris consistente en un pantalón y una camisa a botones, el de Anthea era igual pero en índigo. Los dos mayores se sentaron, intentando desperezarse. Aelita se percató de que su padre era físicamente más joven.

**Aelita:** ¡Estas mucho más joven papá!

Anthea se desperezó, vio a su hija y marido.

**Anthea:** ¿Qué os ha pasado a los dos?

Waldo se restregaba los ojos con las manos, la luz de la habitación le resultaba extrañamente más luminosa hoy. Entonces oyó algo ensordecedor, parecía como si todos los sonidos se mezclasen y retumbasen en su cabeza. Era insoportable. Se llevó las manos a las orejas.

**Waldo:** ¡PARADLO YA, PARADLO!-gritó a todo pulmón. Eso asustó a las chicas. Anthea abrazó a su marido intentando que se tranquilizase.

**Anthea:** ¡Cariño, ¿qué te ocurre?!

**Waldo:** ¡PARADLO!-abrió sus ojos de golpe.

Estos se iluminaron azul y de ellos salieron dos láseres que abrieron un boquete en la pared. Anthea y Aelita se sorprendieron. ¿Cómo era posible? La respuesta inmediata de Waldo fue taparse los ojos pero seguía ese sonido.

**Anthea:** Tranquilo Waldo, tranquilo. Concéntrate en mi voz, concéntrate en mí y en tu hija. Olvídate de lo demás. Tranquilo.-le habló con dulzura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al instante Waldo ya dejó de oír el sonido, pero se aseguraba de que no pasase lo de los ojos. Miró a su hija.

**Waldo:** ¿Qué está pasando?-dijo con voz temblorosa y con una cara de corderito.

**Aelita:** Hay que llamar a Jeremie.

**Xavier:** Ya lo he hecho.-dijo apareciendo súbitamente, los demás le miraron con sorpresa- Oí el grito y lo vi todo. El también sabe algo. Va a avisar al resto.

**(Fin de flashback)**

**Aelita:**…Y eso fue lo que pasó.

**Waldo:** Yo no puedo concebir como es que hemos cambiado de esta manera. ¿Qué has averiguado, Jeremie?

**Jeremie:** He hecho una simulación con el superordenador sobre lo que pasa si componentes de Lyoko se mezclan con radiación nuclear.

**Ulrich:** ¿Componentes de Lyoko? ¿A qué viene eso?

**Yumi:** ¿Tiene que ver eso con que algunos de nosotros tengamos rasgos parecidos a los de Lyoko?

**Jeremie:** Sí. Es muy simple, varios fragmentos de la médula de Xavier estaban conectados con las bombas nucleares. Evidentemente esos fragmentos tenían ADN. Cuando ese justiciero intento controlar a Xavier lo que pasó fue que su ADN se mezcló con la radiación nuclear de cada bomba. Se formó un nuevo tipo de radiación, no es mortal, pero como cualquier tipo de radiación nuclear, modifica la estructura genética. Su ADN está íntimamente conectado con Lyoko, así que supongo que cuando una persona es contaminada por este tipo de radiación sufre una mutación adecuada a los deseos de su subconsciente, por eso habéis tomado la misma forma que vuestros avatares virtuales. Hice un escaneo de la composición del aire conectándome a un satélite, por eso lo descubrí, y algo más.

**Richard:** ¿El qué?

**Jeremie:** Las bombas contenían micro-robots.

Eso sonaba muy raro para la mayoría.

**Eva:** ¿Pero para que los pusieron? No tiene sentido que los pongan si van a explotar la bomba.

**Xavier:** Bueno, los micro-robots se usan hoy en día para controlar el funcionamiento de la tecnología altamente avanzada. Y visto lo visto, lo claro es que los usaron en las bombas y en la cabina en la que me tenían encerrado para controlar el correcto funcionamiento de la sinapsis que me unía por la vía electro-psíquica con toda la maquinaria.

**Jeremie:** Exacto.

**Odd:** ¿Sabéis?, si no viera todos los días Big Bang Theory no me enteraría mucho.-Miguel, Eva y Sissi asintieron y chocaron un puño con él.

**Jeremie:** Bueno, ese nuevo tipo de radiación fue absorbida por los micro-robots a través de descargas eléctricas. Al explotar las bombas estos no fueron destruidos, creo que por campos electro-magnéticos que los protegieron, y trillones de ellos se esparcieron por la atmósfera. Estos al hacer contacto con un huésped lo mutan durante un periodo de varias horas hasta haber completado la transformación, eso explica que estuvieseis tan cansados.

**Aelita:** Entonces en esa onda del escáner fue cuando se liberaron los robots y transformaron a algunos de nosotros. De hecho tenemos una probabilidad del 100 % de estar contaminados todos.

**Jeremie:** Yo diría que del 300 %. Eso es más que seguro. Pero hay que averiguar que podéis hacer, cuáles son todas vuestras mutaciones, por eso he preparado los escáneres para detectarlas.

**Eva:** ¿Ya lo has probado contigo? Es que suena como si solo quedamos nosotros por escanear.

**Jeremie:** Por supuesto que sí, y al parecer no he mutado, por lo que de momento soy el único descartado de los aquí presentes.

**Sissi:** ¿No se supone que para analizar estas cosas hay que analizar primero la sangre?

**Waldo:** Muy lista. Yo y mi antiguo equipo diseñamos un escáner tan potente que también es capaz de hacer diagnósticos de salud.

**Odd:** No se lo recuerdes a Yumi. El falso Franz Hopper le hizo creer que la iba a palmar.

**Yumi:** Tú tampoco contribuyas. Espero que sea rápido, mis padres se cabrearán si descubren que me he escapado tan temprano. Y créeme, que halla cerrado la puerta no evitará que mi hermano pueda abrirla.

**Ulrich:** Es verdad, tu hermano puede abrir cualquier cerradura.

**Miguel:** Eso no es lo peor, por lo menos tú no estás obligado a asistir a clase en algo más de una hora. A mi madre le dará un ataque si descubre que me he escapado y que no he ido a clase.

**Richard:** Y yo tengo que dar clase.

**Xavier:** Tengo una idea, esperad.-dicho esto cerró los ojos.

Si hubiese sido visible se habría notado que de la cabeza de Xavier salían unas ondas y estas viajaban por la casa hasta dirigirse a la habitación secreta de la Ermita. Parecía como si se hubiese activado él ordenador y salió una corriente eléctrica que recorrió toda la casa a través de los cables hasta llegar al salón. Luego salieron dos nubes de humo, para sorpresa de los presentes, que comenzaron a adoptar una forma distinta cada una: una adoptó la forma de Yumi, y otra la de Richard y Miguel sin todos esos cambios que ahora tenían.

**Odd:** Definitivamente, no dejas de sorprender.

**Yumi:** Creo que ya lo pillo, una distracción para que así vayamos a la Fábrica a escanearnos.-el chico asintió.

**Miguel:** Y el mío no tiene ningún rasgo distinto, chos colega, tus poderes son la ostia en vinagre.

**Xavier:** No hay de qué.-dijo sonriendo.

**Jeremie:** Bueno, ahora hay que irse, no perdamos tiempo. Xavier.-el chico le miró-Tú también deberías escanearte, por si ha habido algún cambio con tus poderes.-este asintió.

**Xavier:** Sería mejor. Desde que me desperté he notado como si se hubiesen incrementado.-Jeremie asintió.

Cuando todos se estaban marchando Miguel paró a Jeremie.

**Miguel:** Oye, yo no tenía este aspecto ayer, era como Link de Legend of Zelda. ¿Cómo es que me ha pasado esto?

**Jeremie:** Es posible que tus gustos hallan influido en tu mutación y todo lo que poseías cuando tu cuerpo todo la forma de tu avatar halla aumentado enormemente. Fíjate en Odd y Richard, por ejemplo. También puede que no aumentase, sino que tu mutación hizo que tuvieses otros poderes y rasgos de acuerdo a tu subconsciente. Mira a William. Eso ya lo averiguaremos, no te preocupes.

Miguel pensó detenidamente eso.

**Miguel:** Pues habrá que verlo.

Y los dos se fueron.

Cuando salieron por el patio trasero para ir al pasadizo que conecta con las alcantarillas Ulrich se percató de algo.

**Ulrich:** Oye, ¿no os parece que los árboles son mucho más grandes?

Antes no se dieron cuenta por las prisas, pero ahora sí lo veían claro. Los árboles del bosque eran muchísimo más grandes que hace unas horas.

**Sissi:** ¿Y no notáis el aire más limpio?

Es verdad. Parecía como si estuviesen en una montaña. El aire era más puro.

**Yumi:** Ya lo veremos, ahora tenemos que irnos.

Ya todos tenían en mente que esta mutación estaba dejando una huella bastante grande.

**En la Fábrica (10 minutos después)…**

**Jeremie:** Bien, seré yo el que lo controle todo.-dijo sentándose en la terminal y conectando su pen-drive. Todos estaban en el laboratorio. Odd incluso se trajo a Kiwi para analizarlo.

**Odd:** Jo, que ganas de ver si tengo más poder que lo que aparento, no me apetece solo ser un gato.

**Ulrich:** Yo no llamaría a eso ser un gato.

**Odd:** Ya lo sé, me refiero a ser un felino.

**William:** Bueno, no te preocupes lindo gatito, que puede que tengas más poderes.-dijo con sarcasmo.

**Odd:** Tú te cayas vampiro demoniaco.-los dos se miraban echando chispas.

**Yumi:** Dejad ya las bromas, que no sois niños. Además, Jeremie necesita concentración.-les dio una mirada dura.

**Los dos:** Vale.-dijeron a regañadientes, y los demás los miraban con cara de "estos tíos no cambian".

**Jeremie**_**:**__ Es increíble._-pensó sobre cómo se comportaban sus amigos, pero siguió con lo suyo- Podemos empezar.

**Anthea:** En ese caso continuemos, así que ¿quién va primero?

**Waldo:** Voy yo.-dicho esto se dirigió a la sala de los escaners bajando por una trampilla.

Durante un rato todos se estuvieron escaneando. Los resultados dieron positivo, menos Jeremie todos eran mutantes, aunque no había mucho que preguntar a los que mostraban sus mutaciones de forma física. Todo el proceso duró media hora.

**Jeremie:** Ya está todo hecho. Ahora mostraré todos los poderes que tenéis.

Tecleó unos comandos y salió la información.

**Waldo Franz Schaeffer**

**Poderes:**Súper fuerza; súper velocidad; vuelo; invulnerabilidad; visión de rayos x; visión calorífica; aliento helado; aliento de calor; súper oído.

**Rasgos de mutación:** Apariencia más joven; cuerpo musculoso; desaparición de miopía; características de kriptoniano.

**Waldo:** Con razón pasó lo de antes.

**Odd:** Esos son los mismos superpoderes que tiene Superman.

**Ulrich:** O cualquier kriptoniano.

**Yumi:** Aunque, la verdad es que ayer llevabas un traje parecido al de Superman.

**Waldo:** Es verdad. Pero no entiendo cómo es posible.

**Jeremie:** Mi teoría es porque te pareces mucho a Jor-El, el padre de Superman.

**Waldo:** ¿En qué sentido?

**Ulrich:** Ya lo pillo. Es obvio. Un científico brillante que quiere lo mejor para su mundo y que salva a su hija de un peligro inminente enviándola a otro mundo donde ella sería una reina.-todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y Aelita sonrió por lo último.

**Waldo:** Eso no se me había ocurrido, me alaga que penséis así de mí.-sonrió tímidamente y su esposa le siguió.

**Anthea:** Bueno, no se puede negar lo que se es.-le acarició la mano izquierda con la mano derecha.

**Aelita:** ¿Qué más hay?-dijo queriendo volver al tema en cuestión.

**Jeremie:** Ahora lo enseño. ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?

**Miguel:** Yo mismo.

**Jeremie:** De acuerdo.

Programó de nuevo.

**Miguel Gómez Duarte**

**Poderes:** Poderes elementales (fuego y calor, aire y viento, agua y humedad, tierra, electricidad); sentidos, fuerza, agilidad y velocidad aumentados; factor curativo; _bomba bestia con cola (bijūdama)_; rugido supersónico; visión nocturna; capacidad de crear dragones de diversos tamaños de cada elemento (forma de invocación); detección de poderes; transformación en animal (Kyūbi).

**Rasgos de mutación:** Hibridismo de humano y Kyūbi; características de sabio de dragones.

**Miguel:** No me lo creo. ¡Tengo los poderes elementales! ¡Soy un sabio! ¡Y me puedo transformar en Kyūbi! ¡Joder, sí!-dijo con emoción.

Algunos no tenían ni idea de lo que decía. Sissi fue la que se atrevió a preguntar.

**Sissi:** ¿Qué es exactamente lo de sabio? Explícalo mejor.

Miguel se puso alegre al ver que más personas tenían curiosidad por eso.

**Miguel:** Es un poder que tienen los ninjas que es como que aumenta sus habilidades y también les da poderes de lo que simboliza cada marca. Ayuda a invocar a al animal que representan las marcas. Por lo que está claro que si tengo el modo sabio de dragones podré invocarlos, y eso mola que te pasas.

Todos pensaron que tenía lógica.

**Sissi:** ¿Y qué es Kyūbi?

**Yumi:** En japonés significa "nueve colas", hace referencia a un monstruo de la mitología japonesa o bijū, un zorro de nueve colas.

**Ulrich:** Kitsune no Kyūbi, ya he leído sobre eso. Ese monstruo sale en un manga y anime llamado Naruto. Va sobre ninjas y chakra, es decir, la energía vital que hace que puedan usar técnicas o jutsus para combatir. Es de ahí de donde viene lo del modo sabio. Por cierto, ¿no sabía que te gustase, Migue?

**Miguel:** Soy un gran fan. A Noelia y a mí nos encantaba verlo.-entonces su expresión cambió a una de tristeza- De hecho, es gracias a mi hermana que a mí me ha gustado.

Ulrich también cambió su expresión a una de tristeza. Él también echaba de menos a su prima. En el pasado, en las pocas veces que se habían visto, los hermanos y él habían conectado más de lo que había conectado con el resto de su familia. Deseaba que esos capullos le devolviesen a su prima. Apretó su puño derecho con fuerza pensando en eso. Los demás también estaban tristes y comprensivos con el dolor de los dos. Aelita sentía mucha empatía hacia ellos porque ella pasó por algo parecido. Sus padres también se sentían así al recordar esos hechos. Yumi se sentía muy triste por su novio y la verdad es que Noelia le había empezado a caer bien. Jeremie parecía pensativo, pero de una forma extraña. Entonces les dirigió una mirada y habló.

**Jeremie:** Creedme, voy a poner todo de mi parte para que Noelia vuelva.

**Odd:** Y yo también, porque nadie se mete con los Guerreros Lyoko y sale ileso, vamos a estar reunidos de nuevo y cargaremos contra ellos, y por supuesto no podrán con Odd, el magnífico, el impredecible, la pesadilla del mal.-dijo con voz brava y altiva.

Eso es hizo sacar una sonrisa a los todos, desde luego al tío se le daba lo de sacar una sonrisa en los momentos más preocupantes, eso a pesar de toda la fanfarronería que dijo sobre él mismo.

**Aelita:** Tranquilos, que todos pondremos nuestro grano de arena.-y sonrió de forma cálida, al igual que los demás.

Los dos familiares sonrieron una vez más.

**Odd:** Y si no os molesta, quiero saber lo que puedo hacer.

**Jeremie:** De acuerdo.

Tecleó.

**Odd Della Robbia**

**Poderes:** Sentidos, agilidad, fuerza y velocidad aumentados; visión nocturna; teletransportación; factor curativo; comunicación con los felinos; invocación de felinos; transformación en animal (tigre).

**Rasgos de mutación:**Hibridismo de humano y tigre; tatuajes en el cuerpo.

**Odd:** ¡Increíble! ¡Tengo muchos poderes! ¡Y me puedo teletransportar!-se excitó.

**Yumi:** Pensaba que no querías tener ese poder porque eras único.-le recordó.

**Odd:** Pero pensándolo bien, con ese poder no puedo llegar tarde a ningún sitio.

**Los demás:**_ Este Odd._-pensaron.

De repente Odd se percata de algo.

**Odd:** Pero yo no he visto demasiado Naruto y también puedo hacer eso de la invocación. ¿Cómo puede pasarme?

**Eva:** Será por aquella fantasía que tenías de niño.-Odd reaccionó ante eso y se llevó la "mano izquierda" a la cabeza.

**Odd:** ¡Es verdad, ya no me acordaba!

Todos miraron con interrogante.

**Aelita:** ¿Qué fantasía?

Odd empezó a hablar con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

**Odd:** Cuando tenía 9 años quería que mis padres me regalasen 50 felinos, me importaba un comino si eran tigres o gatos, para crear un ejército de felinos que me obedeciesen. Mi objetivo era que mis hermanas dejasen de molestarme espantando a algún novio o destrozándoles su ropa. Pero mis padres dijeron que eso era demasiado caro. Sin embargo ellas piden un airbag y ellos se lo compran como si nada.-en la última parte tenía tono de cabreo.

**Richard:** ¿Por qué iban a querer un airbag?

**Odd:** Yo también me pregunté eso hasta que cuando me senté en la silla de mi escritorio un segundo más tarde volé hacia el techo y luego caí al suelo.

Todos se descojonaron por eso, pero Xavier y Jeremie estaban más tranquilos.

**Miguel**: Ahora sí que está claro eso.

Odd enseguida sonrió.

**Odd:** Dejemos eso ya, que quiero ver que puede hacer Kiwi.

A ninguno le pareció mal. Dicho y hecho.

**Kiwi**

**Poderes:** Súper fuerza; resistencia sobrecanina; capacidad de hablar; inteligencia superior; cierta longevidad.

**Rasgos de mutación:** Apariencia de pitbull más grande de lo normal; notable masa muscular; dientes de sable; tatuaje en el lomo.

**?:** ¿Puedo hablar? ¡Qué guay!

Todos enseguida miraron hacia el perro.

**Kiwi:** ¿Qué pasa?-dijo el perro con una voz de persona adulta.

Intentaron no sorprenderse por eso, después de lo que habían visto eso no debería ser nada, pero es que un perro hablando era sorprendente. Incluso más que en los vídeos de YouTube.

**Odd:** Increíble, después de tanto tiempo por fin mi querido perro habla.-dijo haciendo que lloraba.

**Kiwi:** Sí, Odd.-en ese momento los dos rieron.

El resto los miraba con cara de extrañados. Si eso fuese un ánime seguro que se les hubiese bajado una gota por la sien.

**Jeremie:** ¿Quién sigue?

**Eva:** Yo quiero.

Y comandos tecleados.

**Eva Skinner**

**Poderes:** Grito súper sónico con creación de estructuras afiladas con forma de notas musicales de todos los colores; manipulación del sonido; campo de repulsión sonoro.

**Rasgos de mutación:** Ninguno.

**Eva:** Sabía que tenía un súper grito, pero de eso a controlar el sonido es muy grande. Incluso lo del campo de repulsión

**Sissi:** Cuantos más mejor, ¿no lo crees?

**Eva:** Pues sí, es una pasada.-ambas chocaron las manos. Odd estaba sonriendo a su novia.

**Sissi:** A mí me apetece ser la siguiente.

Otra vez el tecleo de comandos.

**Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas**

**Poderes:** Ilusionismo; manipulación mental; telepatía; armas psíquicas.

**Rasgos de mutación:** Ninguno.

**Jeremie:** Tenías esos mismos poderes ayer. No está mal.

**Sissi:** Manipulación mental e ilusionismo. Siempre he querido esos poderes, la verdad. Sobre todo cuando…-de repente se calló. Se puso algo triste.

**Eva:** ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó un poco preocupada.

Odd se acercó a ella y le susurró por lo bajini.

**Odd:** Seguro que es por lo de Yumi y Ulrich.

**Eva:** Es verdad.-le susurró dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

Yumi y Ulrich parecieron darse cuenta de lo que pensaba. Yumi se acercó a ella y le puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo. Le habló sonriendo.

**Yumi:** Te hemos dicho ya que te olvides de eso. El pasado es el pasado y la gente cambia. Ya no eres así, así que no tienes que sentirte mal. ¿De acuerdo?

Ulrich también le sonrió, le guiño el ojo derecho y levantó el pulgar derecho. William también le levantó el pulgar derecho. Los demás le dieron una cálida sonrisa, hasta Kiwi, pero en un perro de su aspecto tenía algo de gracia.

**Ulrich:** No te sientas mal. Además, con esos poderes eres muy útil.

**Sissi:** ¿De verdad lo crees?

**William:** Es obvio que cualquiera desearía tener a un ilusionista para tener a ralla a sus enemigos, y mejor si está en el lado de los buenos y es una gran persona.-le sonrió más y Sissi le correspondió.

**Richard:** Dejando este sentimentalismo a un lado habría que mirar más poderes.-todos le miraron inquisitivamente, entonces se puso un poco tenso- No es por nada, pero sería mejor continuar y acabar cuanto antes.

**Aelita:** ¿Y a quién sugieres?

**Richard:** No se, a cualquiera.

**Jeremie:** Lo que creo es que alguien está deseando mucho ver sus poderes. ¿Me equivoco?- habló con una expresión seria, pero no falta de burla.

Todos le sonrieron a Richard. Este se sonrojó, se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca y sonrió como un niño al que le acaban de pillar haciendo una trastada.

**Richard:** Vale, me habéis pillado. Es que estoy muerto de ganas por ver mis poderes.

**Aelita:** Venga, enséñaselo ya al niño.-dijo en tono de broma.

Marchando.

**Richard Dupuis**

**Poderes****:** Manipulación del agua y la humedad; Creación y lanzamiento de rayos de "agua dura"; transformación en animales acuáticos (tanto actuales como prehistóricos y mitológicos); comunicación con animales acuáticos; dominación psiónica de la vida marina; respiración subacuática; sentidos, fuerza, agilidad, destreza, velocidad, y durabilidad sobrehumanas; visión nocturna; factor curativo; infravisión; resistencia sobrehumana al frío extremo.

**Rasgos de mutación:** Características de atlante.

**Richard:** Como ayer, genial. Ahora entiendo lo de estas fisuras, son branquias.-dijo mientras se palpaba las marcas en su cuello.

**William:** Y eres prácticamente un Aquaman, pero mejor.

**Waldo:** ¿Estos poderes no tendrán que ver con que eres monitor de submarinismo?

**Richard:** Creo que sí, es que me encanta ese trabajo. Y la cosa es que me encanta ese trabajo porque adoro el mar desde que era un niño.

**Aelita:** Lo recuerdo bastante bien. Tú decías que te encantaría ser cualquier animal acuático o hacerte amigo de alguno. Te gustaba tanto que tu superhéroe favorito era Aquaman, el rey de Atlantis y protector de los océanos.-rió recordando aquello.

**Odd:** ¿En serio te encantaba Aquaman?

**Richard:** Me encanta Aquaman. ¿Y qué? Todos somos de alguna forma un poco frikis.-dijo como si se le estuviese recriminando algo.

**Odd:** No lo decía por nada malo, pero no lo sabía.-dijo sonriente.

**Jeremie:** ¿Quién más quiere?

**Ulrich:** A mí me encantaría.

**Jeremie:** Está bien.

**Ulrich Stern**

**Poderes:** Súper velocidad; reflejos sobrehumanos; capacidad de violar algunas leyes de la física; fuerza sobrehumana; multiplicación en proporción indefinida; regeneración a súper velocidad; procesamiento de información a súper velocidad.

**Rasgos de mutación:** Ninguno.

**Ulrich:** Esto es muchísimo más de lo que podía hacer antes. Todas mis capacidades han aumentado e incluso abarcan más.-dijo con una gran sorpresa.

**Odd:** Ya estás hablando como un empollón.

**Ulrich:** Sí, hasta para mí es raro.

**Yumi:** Fíjate bien, aquí pone "capacidad de violar algunas leyes de la física".

Eso llamó la atención de Ulrich.

**Jeremie:** Claro. Supongo que serán cosas como crear vórtices, pero eso ya lo analizaremos después.-Ulrich asintió.

**Odd:** Aquí también pone "multiplicación en proporción indefinida".

Por ende Ulrich se volvió a fijar en ese detalle.

**Aelita:** Ahora no estás limitado a crear dos clones más aparte de ti. Puedes hacer los que quieras.

**Ulrich:** Eso es bastante interesante.

**Odd:**_ Ya me imagino para qué querrá Yumi que hallan tantos Ulrich._-pensó riéndose de la idea nada pudorosa que se le había paso por la mente.

**Anthea:** ¿Dijiste algo, Odd?

**Odd:** No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-intentó ocultarlo-_ ¿Me habrá escuchado? ¿Cómo es posible si no he dicho ni una palabra?_

**Anthea:** Te he vuelto a oír.-declaró extrañada.

Aelita enseguida supuso algo y Jeremie le certificó lo mismo con la mirada. Por otro lado Waldo y Xavier ya tenían algo en mente de lo que pasaba. Jeremie volvió a teclear y salió la información.

**Aelita:** Mirad esto.-y observaron.

**Anthea Hopper**

**Poderes:** Telepatía; explosión positrónica; manipulación de memoria; vuelo; explosiones de energía desde las manos; armas psíquicas.

**Rasgos de mutación:** Ninguno.

**Anthea:** Ahora entiendo por qué oía a Odd en mi cabeza.

**Ulrich:** Por cierto, ¿en qué pensabas?-le dijo a Odd.

El susodicho empezó a actuar como si no fuese con él.

**Odd:** ¡Yo! En comida. ¿Desde cuándo pienso en otra cosa?-dijo con un tono tirando al nerviosismo.

Ulrich sonrió de medio lado y puso el entrecejo.

**Ulrich:** ¿Qué pensó?-le dijo a Anthea.

**Anthea:** En eso mismo, ya lo conoces.-dijo con total indiferencia- _Me debes una._

**Odd:**_ Gracias. Anda, comunicación mental, que guay._-dijo mentalmente emocionado, pero procuró no mostrarlo.

**Jeremie:** Ya claro. ¿Alguno más?

**Yumi:** Yo, por favor.

Jeremie asintió.

**Yumi Ishiyama**

**Poderes:** Agilidad y flexibilidad sobrehumanas; telequinesis; telequinesis táctil; sanación.

**Rasgos de mutación:** Ninguno.

**Yumi:** Bueno, tengo todos mis poderes de Lyoko, pero lo de la telequinesis táctil y la sanación son nuevos. Y no entiendo que es la telequinesis táctil.-afirmó un poco sorprendida.

**Jeremie:** Puede que te guste ese poder.

**Yumi:** ¿Por qué?

**Jeremie:** Es un poder que permite manipular objetos, desarmar mecanismos y enviar ondas de choque explosivas a través de lo que uno toca. Con este poder puedes simular que tienes súper fuerza, además te protegerá si te disparan, como si fuese una capa protectora, por ejemplo.

Eso tomó a Yumi por sorpresa. Sí que era un poder muy útil.

**Aelita:** La verdad es que esa combinación es buena.

**Ulrich:** Sí, perfecto.-le sonrió y ella le correspondió.

**Jeremie:** Chicos, ahora voy a poner a los tres últimos que quedan. He encontrado algo muy interesante.

**Xavier:** Define interesante.

**Jeremie**: Ya veréis.

**Xavier Schaeffer Hopper**

**Poderes:** Manipulación del magnetismo; manipulación de cualquier tipo de energía relacionada con el espectro electromagnético; dominio masivo de la electricidad; levitación magnética; sentidos, fuerza, agilidad y velocidad sobrehumanos; factor curativo; visión infrarrojos; visión de rayos X; visión nocturna; visión telescópica; visión analítica; súper inteligencia; omnilingüísmo; tecnoquinesis; tecnopatía; posesión y desposesión; metamorfosis limitada; manipulación de radiación; absorción de energía; manipulación de la propia gravedad; creación de formas a partir de energía.

**Dato importante:** Código fuente de mutación.

**William Dunbar**

**Poderes:** Manipulación de la oscuridad; dominio masivo de la electricidad; sublimación (súper humo); levitación; vuelo (alas); absorción de energía; sentidos, fuerza y agilidad aumentados; factor curativo; intangibilidad; visión nocturna; visión infrarrojos; posesión y desposesión; oscurecimiento mental; creación de barrera de inmovilización; inmovilización de humo oscuro; campos de energía oscura; manipulación de la propia gravedad; tecnoquinesis; manipulación de la radiación; creación de formas a partir de energía.

**Rasgos de mutación:** Rasgos de vampiro.

**Dato importante:** Código fuente de mutación.

**Aelita Schaeffer Hopper**

**Poderes:** Manipulación de la luz; dominio masivo de la electricidad; vuelo (alas); absorción de energía; sintetización; sentidos, fuerza y agilidad aumentados; segunda vista; visión rayos X; sanación; posesión y desposesión; duplicación; creación de barrera de inmovilización: campos de energía luminosa; manipulación de la propia gravedad; tecnoquinesis; iluminación mental; manipulación de la radiación; creación de formas a partir de energía.

**Rasgos de mutación:** Rasgos de ángel.

**Dato importante:** Código fuente de mutación.

Eso sí que los tomó por sorpresa a todos (menos a Jeremie, quien lo había visto). Era una gran cantidad de poderes y muchos eran en común. Pero le pareció particularmente extraño lo de los códigos fuente.

**Xavier:** Con razón notaba ese incremento. Tengo los mismos poderes pero incrementados de nivel. Aunque lo de la creación de formas a partir de energía es nuevo.

**William:** ¿¡Cómo demonios tenemos tanto poder!?

**Aelita:** Es verdad. Están nuestros poderes de Lyoko, pero hay añadidos de sobra. Además, tenemos en común muchos poderes. Y luego están esos códigos fuente.

Waldo enseguida recordó algo.

**Waldo:** Bueno, en nuestro caso los códigos fuente son códigos que sirven para activar o desactivar las torres de Lyoko. XANA/Xavier los tiene por ser el sistema operativo del superordenador. Aelita también los tiene debido a que, como ya sabéis, guardé las llaves de Lyoko en ella. Yo dejé de tenerlas porque se las cedí a Aelita cuando XANA le robó las originales.-no le hacía gracia recordar esos momentos pero había que detallar. Tampoco le agradaba que su hijo se sintiese mal por el pasado.

Xavier se sentía mal por los errores de su primera versión. Tenía esos recuerdos muy vivos en su mente. Odiaba a su primera versión con ganas por querer destruir el mundo, por querer acabar con sus amigos, por poseer a William por todo. Aún recordaba como en un principio los Guerreros Lyoko no se fiaban mucho por todo aquello. Incluso sus padres y hermana eran algo recelosos, sobretodo su padre y su hermana, a pesar de que ella solía actuar amablemente, pero se notaba. A pesar de que lo hubiesen recreado y lo hubiesen convertido en humano (mentalmente antes que físicamente) quedaba esa duda. Era lógico y lo entendía. Aún así sentía lo que en palabras de una persona sería tristeza. Pero se ganó su confianza y ahora gozaba de respeto.

Sin embargo no mostró lo que sentía, aún le costaba la parte de mostrar los sentimientos o entenderlos. Pero el grupo parecía notar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

**Anthea:**_ Tranquilo cariño._-eso lo sorprendió-_ Tú no eres ese XANA. No te aflijas._

**Xavier:** _No puedo evitar tener estos sentimientos._

**Anthea:** _Es normal sentirnos mal por nuestros errores y querer solucionarlos, pero eso nos hace humanos, ¿no crees?_

**Xavier:** _Je, si, es verdad. Al menos eso creo._

**Anthea:** _Pues no te preocupes._

**Xavier:** _Vale._-dio una media sonrisa- Chicos, ya recuerdo por qué William tiene códigos fuente.-le atendieron.

**Jeremie:** Porque se los cediste.-afirmó serenamente.

**Xavier:** Tienes razón. Buena deducción.

**Jeremie:** Es simple. Durante ese periodo de tiempo llegó a activar torres. Salía el Código: XANA, el mismo que salía cuando poseías a Aelita para destruir los sectores. La explicación es fácil. Salía porque al momento de poseerlos introducías tus códigos en ellos, en el caso de Aelita tus códigos ocultaban a los suyos, eso quiere decir que Aelita también tiene códigos tuyos.

**Xavier:** Es verdad.

Era muy lógico. Una buena respuesta a ese enigma que era la procedencia de esos códigos fuente en William y también como habían sido claves en momentos de sus aventuras en Lyoko. La verdad es que ese tipo de razonamiento que tenía Jeremie era increíble, aunque no era una sorpresa para los que más lo conocían y sí lo era para un novato como Miguel.

**Jeremie:** Pero lo de "código fuente de mutación" es ya algo más.-dijo con una mirada pensativa.

**Aelita:** Estás pensando lo mismo que yo.

**Jeremie:** Creo que sí, pero hay que investigar.

**Xavier:** De todas formas con estos poderes y ya solo por haber mutado está claro que sin control somos peligrosos, eso hará temer a las personas.

**Jeremie:** Sí, así es la realidad, por unas películas o cómics la gente no cambiará. La humanidad teme lo que desconoce y no puede controlar, en este caso a vosotros.

**William:** Dijo un humano.

**Anthea:** No confundamos términos. Todos somos seres humanos.

**Jeremie:** Sí, pero ahora hay muchos humanos que acaban de colocarse en el peldaño más alto de la cadena. Incluido a otros seres vivos como Kiwi, eso seguro.

**Sissi:** ¿Y qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora?

**Yumi:** Lo más obvio. Nos buscarán. No les gustará tener a mutantes sueltos.

**Waldo:** Lo más seguro es que los gobiernos estarán muy interesados en tener a superhumanos en sus ejércitos.

**Eva:** La verdad es que Estados Unidos tendrá mucho interés, pero también Rusia, China y muchas potencias.

**Ulrich:** Por no hablar de organizaciones terroristas como Al-Qaeda, o incluso ETA.

**Xavier:** Pero habrá gente que nos va a tener miedo, y construirán máquinas para eliminarnos.

**Richard:** O se moverán por la envidia de no tener poderes, esa es una posibilidad.

**Aelita:** Chicos, está muy bien plantearse eso, pero tenemos un problema más gordo. Es decir, seguro que Deckard va a hacer cosas nada éticas por esto.

Ante eso todos cayeron en que era una verdad muy alarmante.

**Jeremie:** Aelita tiene razón. Su plan inicial de crear un cataclismo mundial ha fallado, pero ellos hablaban de la supervivencia del más fuerte. Y tengo una ligera idea cuál será su próximo plan.

**Odd:** ¿El qué? ¿Van a reclutar a los mutantes para acabar con los humanos?-sonaba algo preocupado.

**Jeremie:** Bien acertado. De todas formas hay que investigar más sobre ellos, acumular la información útil y actuar.

**Yumi:** ¿Insinúas que les debemos atacar?

**Jeremie:** Todavía no, es muy pronto. Ahora mismo no tenemos la suficiente seguridad para poder atacar, es esencial ahora mismo estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Además, físicamente no sois rivales contra esos ninjas.-eso enfadó algo a Ulrich.

**Ulrich:** ¿Y lo dices tú?

**Jeremie:** Solo digo la verdad, debéis entrenar para poder combatir a este tipo de enemigos. Si es que deseáis seguir con vida.-le respondió con seriedad.

**Ulrich:** Tú no sabes pelear, así que no nos critiques sobre lo que no sabemos hacer. Si no inténtalo tú.

**Yumi:** Calmaos los dos. Ulrich, Jeremie tiene razón, contra unos ninjas no estamos preparados, debemos entrenar más. Y Jeremie, hacemos lo que podemos.-dijo interponiéndose en la discusión.

**Jeremie:** Créeme, lo sé. Sé perfectamente que lo habéis intentado.-dijo con un tono entre serio y triste.

**Richard:** De todos modos, a pesar de no saber pelear ayer fuiste un buen comandante. Supiste darnos las órdenes correctas para derrotarlos y rescatar a los otros.-Jeremie sonrió un poco.

**Jeremie:** Es la práctica, ya son varios los años en los que me encargué de coordinar a los guerreros Lyoko.

**Odd:** Y que lo digas, Einstein. Que años aquellos.

**Kiwi:** Si hubiese tenido poderes sí que hubiese sido de ayuda.

**Odd:** Ya lo fuiste varias veces, siempre has sido un buen amigo.-le acarició el lomo y Kiwi dio su graciosa pero tierna sonrisa.

Xavier se empezó a fijar en cierta información en el superordenador, así que se conectó mentalmente y abrió varias páginas hasta que encontró lo que quería.

**Xavier:** Y cambiando de tema, tenemos un problema.-eso los alertó- El satélite que mandamos a la estratosfera fue interceptado por un misil y ha sido destruido.-la familia Schaeffer se sorprendió.

**Sissi:** ¿Qué satélite?

**Aelita:** En verano creamos un satélite, de tamaño pequeño. Era lo que servía para enviar la baliza que nos transportaba a cualquier parte del mundo con nuestros poderes y trajes de Lyoko.

**Xavier:** Ayer estaba grabando y poco después de volver a Francia alguien envió un misil para destruirlo, presumiblemente nuestros enemigos.

**Ulrich:** ¿Hay alguna forma de reconstruirlo?

**Waldo:** Sí, pero llevaría meses, los materiales son muy difíciles de conseguir. Y ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo suficiente para construir otro tranquilamente. Por eso Jeremie tiene razón, tenemos que prepararnos y defender nuestros recursos, ellos van un paso por delante.

**Odd:** ¿Y no podemos intentar colarnos en su sistema virtualizándonos y destruir sus superordenadores?

**Jeremie:** Esa sería una buena opción, pero incluso si destruyéramos un solo superordenador, es seguro que tienen más y nos atacarían. Podrían hacerlo en el mismo momento en que decidiésemos destruir uno de ellos y entonces perderíamos a la mayoría de nosotros junto con el único superordenador que tenemos. A pesar de la capacidad de Xavier para controlar muchos sistemas computacionales al mismo tiempo, de hackearlos, ellos nos conocen y seguro que habrán pensado en todo.-Xavier asintió.

**Eva:** Igualmente existe la probabilidad de que lo hagan ahora mismo sin nosotros actuar.

**Aelita:** Creo que ahora tienen otras cosas en las que pensar. Pero por ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo ocultar el que seamos mutantes.

**Waldo:** Había pensado en crear un programa que, por el escaneo os lo introduzca y que los que tienen rasgos mutantes bastante visibles puedan controlar que aparezcan o no, y que no seáis detectados nunca como mutantes.-eso les pareció una buena idea-Pero tardaré un tiempo y no podéis salir de la Fábrica hasta que acabe.

**Xavier:** En ese caso déjame ayudarte.

**Anthea:** Y yo.

**Richard:** Y yo.

**Aelita:** Y yo.

**Jeremie:** Bueno, me voy a mi habitación. He instalado un software nuevo y casi parecido al de este superordenador, así que investigaré más acerca de esos códigos fuente de mutación.

**Richard:** Eso está muy bien.

**Aelita:** Si quieres te ayudo.-dijo con un tono de súplica.

**Jeremie:** No, aquí hacen falta más científicos y vosotros sois perfectos.-sacó su pen-drive y se dirigió al ascensor- Bueno, adiós.

**Todos:** Adiós.-y se fue.

**Odd:** No sé vosotros pero ha sonado como si sintiese que sobra.

**William:** En otras palabras, él se siente desplazado por que hay mucho cerebrito aquí.

**Yumi:** Antes tenía una posición fija como el que nos guiaba y hacía los programas. Claro que también Aelita podía hacer esas cosas, pero por aquella época los miembros eran muy pocos comparado con ahora.

**Anthea:** Pero sin embargo ahora hay de sobra.

**Richard:** Pues ya va siendo hora de que aprenda a pelear.

**Odd:** Tú no sabes pelear tampoco.-dijo picándole.

**Richard:** No es lo mismo, él no es un superhumano.-justificó.

**Waldo:** Tener poder no significa ser invencible.

**Yumi:** Sabéis, creo que, como la situación es algo desesperada, él se entrenará, confío en que no sea un hipócrita.

**Ulrich:** Claro que no es un hipócrita, eso lo sabemos de sobra. Lo que me preocupa es si será lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr sobrevivir.

**Odd:** Don't worry, be happy, tíos. Le cambiamos el avatar, le damos armas y ya está. Incluso podríamos llamar a BlackHawk y pedirle que le enseñe.

**Waldo:** Bueno, hablaremos después, ahora debemos trabajar.

Mientras ese grupo trabajaba en el programa, William y Sissi salieron del laboratorio y subieron al piso principal. William decidió darle a Sissi una visita guiada por la Fábrica. Odd jugaba con Kiwi, Eva estaba con el móvil, Miguel jugaba al Zombie Tsunami en él móvil, y Yumi y Ulrich halaban de sus temas.

**(Con Sissi y William) (15 minutos después)**

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de máquinas, donde habían varios brazos robóticos y cintas transportadoras que en su momento servía para transportar piezas metálicas y demás.

**William:** Y esta es la sala de máquinas. Chula ¿no?

**Sissi:** Bastante. Por ahora todo lo que me has enseñado quedaría genial en una película de miedo o de acción.

**William:** Eso pensé la primera vez que vine. Aunque por lo que me contaron un director llamado James Finson casi graba una película aquí (mirad en capítulo 8).

**Sissi:** Recuerdo a ese hombre. Vino en 2010 a mostrarnos una de sus películas, si recuerdo lo de hacer una película aquí, pero creo que alguien lo había hecho antes.

**William:** Esa fue una excusa de Ulrich para que no grabara aquí. Había que proteger el superordenador.

**Sissi:** Jeje, ese fue un buen plan.

**William:** Creo que pasó algo contigo en esos días, pero que te expliquen mejor los demás.

**Sissi:** Está bien.-se quedó pensativa.

**William:** En qué piensas.

**Sissi:** En que estoy muy agradecida por estar en el grupo.

**William:** No es nada, te ganaste ser nuestra amiga.

**Sissi:** Es que en el pasado hice sosas muy desagradables: los chantajeaba, intenté que Ulrich y Yumi no se dirigiesen la palabra miles de veces…-William puso sus manos en los hombros de ella para calmarla, pues se veía muy triste.

**William:** Mira, eso fue en el pasado, pero ya has cambiado, tú querías ser parte del grupo, nada más. Lo que hicieses en el pasado ya no importa, lo que cuenta es lo que haces ahora.

**Sissi:** Yo intentaba ser algo que no era, todo por entrar en el grupo, y sin ver que con eso ellos me aceptaban menos. Incluso llegué a destrozar los corazones de Nicholas y Herb, quienes me aceptaron a pesar de todo.-ahora sí que estaba triste y lloraba.

**William:** Pero eso quedó en el pasado. Has madurado, eres alguien nueva. Y por un tiempo Nicholas y Herb fueron nuestros amigos también, hasta que se fueron. Y tú no eres la única que hizo estupideces en aquellos tiempos, te recuerdo que los dos intentábamos separar a Yumi y Ulrich. También me arrepiento de lo que hice pero intento no mirar al pasado y enfocarme en el futuro. Además, lo mío fue peor, por lo menos tú no estuviste 7 meses secuestrada por una inteligencia artificial psicópata que intentaba apoderarse del mundo, por lo menos tú no estuviste controlada por esta inteligencia y intentaste aniquilar a los Guerreros Lyoko cientos de veces. Créeme, tardaron mucho tiempo en aceptarme de nuevo en el grupo, para conseguirlo tuve que aprender, corregir cosas, y suplicarles de rodillas continuadamente.-eso último hizo que Sissi se riera- Pero aquí estoy, y soy un hombre nuevo.

**Sissi:** Jeje. Está bien, William. Nosotros sí que hemos tenido un "pasado oscuro".-eso hizo reír a William- Por cierto, gracias por animarme.

**William:** No hay de qué. Tú solo necesitas ser tú misma y nada más.

**Sissi:** Ese consejo ya me lo diste en el pasado.

**William:** Pues que no se le olvide señorita Delmás.-dijo bajando una octava la voz.

**Sissi:** Estás a poco de saber imitar a Jim.-dijo con gracia.

**William:** Se hace lo que se puede. Bueno, voy a mostrarte el resto de la Fábrica.

**Sissi:** Como digas, Willi-vampiro.

**William:** No te burles de mi aspecto, Elizabeth.-entonces Sissi se mostró como enfadada.

**Sissi:** ¡Me llamo Sissi!

**William:** Pues creo que a partir de ahora te llamaré Eli.-se burló.

**Sissi:** Está bien, pues yo te llamaré Billy.

Los dos se miraron y se rieron, definitivamente todo quedaría como estaba.

**Sissi:** ¿Y qué te parece ser tan poderoso?-eso hizo que William sacase una media sonrisa

**William:** Es emocionante, parece que haber estado poseído mereció la pena. Pero yo no soy de esas personas que valoran el poder.

**Sissi:** Eso ya lo sé. ¿Pero por qué un vampiro de la oscuridad?

**William:** Por Crepúsculo no es. Creo que es porque me encantan las historias de miedo y me fascinan los vampiros. Pero también creo que es por XANA.

**Sissi:** No te podrás quejar.

**William:** Por supuesto que no.

Y ambos decidieron seguir el recorrido turístico.

**(Tres horas después)**

Todos ya estaban en el laboratorio. El proceso duró menos de lo que creían pero ya estaba listo. Incluso Jeremie vino.

**Waldo:** Ya está todo preparado. Ahora es cuestión de escanearse y las mutaciones ya no serán perceptibles, al menos cuando lo deseemos.

**Xavier:** Lo he verificado, es seguro, así que empezad cuando queráis.

Todo el proceso duró media hora, pero al final todos los que mostraban sus rasgos de mutación tenían de nuevo su apariencia de siempre. Waldo ya no necesitaba de esas gafas de sol. De hecho Kiwi volvía a ser el bull terrier de siempre. Este se subió a los brazos de Odd.

**Odd:** ¿Puedes hablar?

**Kiwi:** Claro.

**Odd:**-sonrió- Buen experimento.

**Richard:** ¿Cuándo haremos las pruebas sobre nuestros poderes?

**Aelita:** Sería mejor mañana, por hoy ya estamos más que hechos.

**Waldo**: Es verdad, será mejor tranquilizarnos.-todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Y se fueron de la Fábrica.

**La Ermita/****Boulogne-Billancourt****/Región Parisina/Francia/Martes 22 de Septiembre/9:00 pm**

Todos estaban reunidos esa noche de nuevo. Anthea preparó una cena a base de espaguetis a la boloñesa y todos lo degustaban con gusto. Como Kiwi también vino tubo su ración en un plato en el suelo. Odd devoraba como un diablo.

**Miguel:** Yo por lo menos como más lento.-dijo con gracia.

**Odd:** ¿Y a mí qué? Está sabroso.-y continuó el atracón.

El resto se reía de eso.

**William:** Qué día más raro.

Era verdad, ese día precisamente brillaba por su rareza.

**Xavier:** ¿Y cómo ha ido lo de los clones?

**Yumi:** Mis padres ni se han enterado. A mi hermano no se le ha visto el pelo. Creo que se ha quedado con Johnny.

**Miguel**: En el caso del mío todo normal.

**Richard:** El mío decidió darle una hora libre a los chicos.-se puso en modo pensativo- Eso me hubiese gustado cuando era un estudiante.

**William:** Es que eso es lo que más le gusta a un estudiante.

**Richard:** Tienes razón. Al menos tendré buena fama.-dijo con un tono orgulloso.

**Eva:** Como quieras, profe guay.-dijo bromeando.

**Richard:** Eso mola.

**Waldo:**_ Es como cuando yo le daba clase._-pensó.

**Aelita:** ¿Has descubierto algo sobre los códigos fuente, Jeremie?

**Jeremie:** Sí.-al instante todos prestaron atención- Básicamente vuestros códigos fuente tienen una extraña conexión con las mutaciones.

**Yumi:** ¿Por qué motivo?

**Jeremie:** Porque Xavier en sí estaba conectado con las bombas nucleares. Eso quiere decir que transmitió una parte de sus códigos fuente a esos micro-robots y que cada ser vivo infectado tiene una parte de Xavier en él.

**Ulrich:** Pero solo era para mutar, ¿no?

**Jeremie:** Yo también lo creía. Pero parece que no solo es eso.

**Xavier:** Pero esto de códigos fuente de mutación…Eso no solo va conmigo, sino que con William y Aelita. Eso deja claro una conexión entre los tres.

**Jeremie:** Exactamente. Es posible que esa conexión se deba porque las veces que los controlaste dejaste tu marca y cuando tus códigos mutaron, que lo han hecho, eso afectase a Aelita y William. Además de que seguro hasta ha habido influencia de ellos hacia Xavier. Por ello es posible que también todos los mutado tengan vuestro registro.

**Aelita:** ¿Y qué consecuencia tendrá que haya ese registro de nosotros tres?

**Jeremie:** Todavía no lo sé. Es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Hay que investigar, pero creo que los códigos fuente van a tener un papel clave más que mutar.

**Waldo:** Ya lo averiguaremos con tranquilidad.

Entonces Xavier tuvo una sensación extraña. Esto no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

**Yumi:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Xavier:** Las noticias.-entonces encendió el televisor con su mente.

**Presentadora:**_Últimas noticias. Esta mañana se han detectado casos en muchas partes del mundo de personas que han despertado con transformaciones extrañas, tales como personas convertidas en animales_-eso aludió a Odd, Miguel y Richard- _o personas que disparaban energía de sus cuerpos_.-eso aludió a Waldo- _La opinión más aceptada es la de que esto es por las explosiones de misiles nucleares que tuvieron lugar ayer por la tarde. Aún la causa de que ayer despegaran esos misiles es desconocida, pero se está analizado. Y…por lo que parece también hay casos en animales y plantas…_

Xavier cambió de canal.

**Presentadora:**_ Hoy ha ocurrido lo imposible. Bosques en todo el planeta han sufrido transformaciones fuera de lo común. Un ejemplo es el Amazonas. La vegetación ha crecido enormemente, con árboles tan grandes como cipreses, de un grosor de 6 camiones y ramas del grosor de 2.__-_se vieron imágenes que lo confirmaban-_ Y según las declaraciones de algunos e imágenes grabadas, esta selva se ha vuelto inteligente y ha recuperado el terreno que por las revoluciones industriales había perdido, en unas horas._-se veían imágenes de raíces saliendo del suelo y atacando a los leñadores que tenían a su paso y estrujando las máquinas, luego mostraron un mapa de todo lo que había reconquistado la vegetación y se vio que muchos pueblos quedaron cubiertos-_ Afortunadamente no ha habido bajas. Muchas personas han sido evacuadas. Y por lo que han informado han lanzado bombas aéreas contra el bosque, pero ha sido inútil._-se veía una grabación desde un helicóptero de un bombardero lanzando una bomba pero una gran enredadera cogió la bomba y la lanzó contra el bombardero. Los que estaban en ese bombardero lograron saltar a tiempo para huir de la explosión.

Todo eso sorprendió a los chicos.

**Miguel:** Es lo mismo que en este bosque.

Xavier volvió a cambiar.

**Presentador:**_…Se han hecho varios análisis de la composición del aire y se ha detectado un nuevo tipo de radiación, esto explicaría los cambios que se han producido en varias personas en el planeta. Algunos científicos ya han calificado esto como "el despertar mutante". Sin duda alguna este 22 de Septiembre va a ser recordado._

Otra vez cambio de canal.

**Presentador:**_ Según un análisis reciente la mutación que han sufrido la gran mayoría de vegetales ha afectado a su fotosíntesis y ahora no solo pueden ingerir una mayor cantidad de dióxido de carbono que antes, sino que también se alimentan de __clorofluorocarburos, un compuesto responsable de la debilitación de la capa de ozono. Por ello científicos de todo el mundo están empezando a pensar que desde hoy el calentamiento global será cosa del pasado. Y no se vosotros, pero hoy un presentador respira un aire más limpio._-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**Eva:** Con razón el aire estaba más limpio.

Volvió a cambiar de canal, esta vez se veían entrevistas a personas.

**Mujer:**_ Estaba paseando y vi a un muchacho volando. Enserio, volaba._

**Hombre**_**:**__ ¿Mutantes? Esas son cosas de película. Ya les avisaré cuando vea a los cerdos volando_.-entonces la cámara enfoca al cielo y se ve a un cerdo con alas. El hombre se sorprende de sobre manera-_ Pero esto es… ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?_

**Hombre 2:**_ Si ahora hay mutantes habrá que controlarlos. Puede que muchos no quieran hacer daño, pero otros se aprovecharán de ello en su beneficio._

**Hombre 3:**_ Esto es un milagro. Dios ha demostrado su poder, y sus heraldos limpiarán el mundo de la gente impura._

**Mujer 2:**_ Esto me da miedo. ¿Y si nos atacan? Es decir, a los normales._

**Hombre 4:**_ Seguro que es una conspiración de Estados Unidos para invadir el mundo. Ya demostraron lo que son con la bomba atómica. Y les encantan los superhombres. ¡Quieren apoderare del mundo! ¡O los rusos! ¡O los chinos!_

**Mujer 3:**_ Son armas. Solo veo eso._

Xavier dejó de mostrar las noticias.

**Odd:** ¡Vaya! Es igual que…

**William:** Que una película de ciencia ficción. Enserio, esto se pasa de castaño oscuro.

Aelita parecía pensativa.

**Aelita:** Está claro. Van a haber mutantes que podrán ser muy peligrosos y se querrán aprovechar de sus poderes. Además tenemos a Tyron. Hay que entrenarse contra esto.

**Miguel:** Ojalá tengamos contacto con BlackHawk, él sabría qué hacer.

**Eva:** Si es que pudiésemos contactar con él. Ya de paso que nos muestre lo que sabe a todos nosotros.

**Odd:** Eso no estaría nada mal, así seríamos unos superhéroes.

**William:** Que yo sepa somos lo más parecido a superhéroes que hay en el mundo.

**Odd:** Pero los superhéroes como tal saltan de los edificios, luchan a brazo tendido contra sus enemigos y no se ocultan de los demás. Hablando de eso, necesitaríamos una identidad secreta.

**Xavier:** Odd, ya basta de tonterías.

**Sissi:** Pensándolo bien lo de Odd tiene su lógica. Pensad. Seguro que, por lo que me habéis dicho, intentarán controlar a los superhumanos para apoderarse del mundo, pero incluso podrían ocurrir incidentes de mutantes hacia otras personas por su cuenta o de humanos con envidia y miedo hacia los mutantes, y no creo que ningún policía sea lo bastante fuerte para poder con eso.-todos la miraron con admiración, ella en el pasado no hablaba de esa forma y aún les costaba un poco asimilarlo, pero hablaba con mucha razón.

**Yumi:** Coincido con Sissi, y para que no nos descubriesen necesitaríamos nombres clave, máscaras y identidades secretas.

**Richard:** Pero se supone que el objetivo de una identidad secreta es que sea secreta, sin embargo los malos ya nos conocen, sabrían de inmediato quiénes somos y nos delatarían.

**Jeremie:** O podríamos usarlo en su contra.

En seguida, como si fuesen suricatas, todos le atendieron.

**Jeremie:** Necesitaríamos pruebas y luego usarlas en su contra.

**Yumi:** Con nuestros recursos eso va a ser imposible, como dijiste antes.

**Jeremie:** Lo pensaremos bien, pero puede que sí necesitemos a BlackHawk. Aunque el dilema va a ser cómo. Aunque como ya nos tiene vigilados, seguro que ya tiene algo en mente.

**Ulrich:** Sí, es verdad que ya nos conoce y no nos vendría nada mal esa ayuda.

Pues iba a ser un reto este tema. Ya no solo la aparición de mutantes sino de viejos enemigos.

**Base de operaciones científicas/Siberia/Federación de Rusia/Miércoles 23 de Septiembre/12:00 am**

En su despacho, Tyron hablaba con Grigory por una videoconferencia. Ahora tenía un aspecto más joven, tirando a unos 41, y estaba más musculoso.

**Tyron:** ¿Algo nuevo sobre este "despertar mutante"?

**Grigory:** El mundo ha cambiado en su totalidad. Yo no pensaba que llegase a esto pero es igualmente interesante. Yo no me he visto afectado, por supuesto.

**Tyron:** ¿Se siguen preguntando sobre los misiles, señor?

**Grigory:** Sí, pero me estoy encargando de cubrirlo todo. Jamás lo sabrán. ¿Te has analizado?

**Tyron:** Sí. Estos son mis poderes.

**Jean-Paul Tyron**

**Poderes:**Súper fuerza; súper velocidad; vuelo; invulnerabilidad; visión de rayos x; aliento helado; aliento de calor; súper oído.

**Rasgos de mutación:** Apariencia más joven; cuerpo musculoso; características de kriptoniano.

**Grigory:** Muy interesante, como un kriptoniano. Vas a ser un perfecto soldado si te entrenas.

**Tyron**: Es un honor, señor. Por cierto, ¿qué haremos con el proyecto de "súper ejército"? Ahora que hay mutantes ya parece un proyecto obsoleto.

**Grigory:** Al contrario. Cuanto más poderoso mejor. Si tienen poderes se los aumentaremos más.

**Tyron:** Hablando de eso. La chica que recogimos el otro día ha padecido la mutación. Eso es lo que me han dicho desde la base 5.

**Grigory:** Ya lo había oído. Y creo que por sus poderes sería hora de que probásemos el invictum en seres vivos.

**Tyron:** ¿Invictum? Parece un poco peligroso, pero después de todo para que la ciencia progrese tienen que haber sacrificios.

**Grigory:** Así se habla. Pero ahora deberíamos preocuparnos también por nuestros "amigos".-dijo haciendo énfasis en amigos.

**Tyron:** Es más que probable que le halla pasado lo mismo que a mí. En ese caso deberíamos estar listos.

**Grigory:** Sí, ahora tenemos la ventaja, pero no tardarán en equipararse con nosotros.

**Tyron:** ¿Y qué planea en ese caso?

**Grigory:** Que deberíamos crear nuestros propios guerreros.

**Tyron:** Estupendo. ¿Y qué piensa hacer con todo este asunto de los mutantes? ¿Cómo actuará Deckard?

**Grigory:** Bueno, ¿has jugado alguna vez a dos bandos?

**Tyron:** No, pero me encantaría.-y sonrió de una manera perversa mientras sus ojos brillaban en un color rojo intenso.

**Continuará**

**Quería darle las gracias a Smarty26 por ayudarme siempre. De nuevo siento el retraso. Espero que os esté gustando. Que la fuerza de la imaginación os siga por siempre.**


	6. Secuestro truncado y prueba evolutiva

**Nota: **No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni sus personajes, serie perteneciente a Dargaud. Este fanfic lo hago por diversión y no por lucro.

**Capítulo 3:**** Secuestro truncado y prueba evolutiva.**

**París/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Martes 22 de Septiembre/11:30 pm**

Aquella noche todo estaba muy tranquilo en la ciudad después del ajetreo de hacía unas horas. Las calles estaban iluminadas por farolas que desprendían una luz ámbar que generaba una buena sensación de calma. Por una de las calles caminaban dos chicas que aparentaban unos 18 años. Una de las chicas tenía el pelo platino casi hasta los hombros y unos ojos de color zafiro que proyectaban decisión. Iba vestida con una sudadera de color cielo, pantalones vaqueros ultramarinos, deportivas blancas y un colgante dorado en el que ponía _Electra_. La otra chica tenía el pelo morado hasta los hombros y unos ojos rosáceos que miraban con algo de timidez. Usaba una camisa de cuadros en azul claro, vaqueros, unos tenis converse azules, y. también dorado en el que ponía _Aurora_. Ambas tenían una piel de tonalidad clara y eran de estatura media, pero la chica llamada Electra era algo más alta. Las dos charlaban animadamente mientras caminaban.

**Aurora:** La fiesta fue una pasada, ¿a qué sí Electra?

**Electra:** Ya te dije que iba a ser guay, Aurora. Tratándose del cumpleaños de un amigo como el nuestro la diversión está asegurada.-dijo con una notable sonrisa- Pero podía haber sido más emocionante.-dijo con un mínimo tono de decepción.

**Aurora:** Tú siempre con la emoción. Lo de hoy ha sido perfecto, y con nuestra edad hemos tenido que demostrar responsabilidad.-le recalcó con algo de seriedad.

**Electra:** Ya, ya. Tú siempre tan asegurada. Pero quería emociones fuertes.

Entonces las luces de la calle, junto con otras de los alrededores, se apagaron por completo, sumiendo la zona en una completa oscuridad. Al principio Electra se asustó un poco, pero intentó estar en calma, sin embargo Aurora estaba temblando como una enorme torre de naipes mientras sopla el viento, y por inercia se pegó a Electra.

**Electra:** Vamos, que seguro que es un fallo de la electricidad, como ayer, y pronto volverá todo a la normalidad.-dijo intentando que su amiga se tranquilizase.

**?:** Seguro que sí, preciosas.-dijo una voz algo siniestra justo detrás de ellas.

Entonces a Electra se dio la vuelta, solo para ver una sombra más alta que ella, y luego todo se volvió negro.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía las manos y los pies atados y estaba tirada sobre algo metálico. Entonces noto que ese algo metálico vibraba y podía oír lo que parecía el motor de un auto en movimiento. Entonces recordó esa sombra y se dio cuenta de algo perturbador: las habían secuestrado. En ese momento, cuando su vista se le aclaró más, pudo ver que estaba tirada en el suelo de lo que parecía ser un furgón, que Aurora también estaba en su misma situación, recién despertada y atada, y que habían 4 hombres con pasamontañas a su alrededor.

**Electra:** ¿Por qué nos habéis secuestrado?-dijo con valentía y furia.

**Aurora:** ¿Qué queréis de nosotras?-preguntó con miedo.

Entonces habló el que tenía la pinta de ser el líder.

**El jefe:** ¿Vosotras que creéis?-dijo con un tono nada agradable.

Por fuera del furgón se veía que todavía estaba en la ciudad. Hacía poco que recogió la "mercancía". Entonces, mientras el furgón hacía su recorrido una sombra desde el cielo se acercaba a este. Dentro seguía esa discusión.

**Electra:** ¿Qué qué creemos? No lo sé, por eso preguntamos.

Entonces otro de los hombres comenzó a hablar.

**?:** No sé usted, jefe, pero estas chicas son un buen partido. A lo mejor deberíamos conocerlas mejor.-dijo con un tono bastante perverso.

**El jefe:** Sí, deberíamos.-dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Entonces este se acerca a Aurora y se pone encima de ella. Entonces Electra comprendió hacia donde se dirigía esto. No se lo podía creer. No era posible. El otro que habló hizo lo mismo con ella.

Esa sobra estaba cada vez más cerca.

Los otros dos también se acercaron. Aurora no había estado tan asustada en su vida, ya sabía que llegaba ahora y era demasiado para alguien como ella, por eso no podía evitar llorar. Todos empezaron a desabrocharse sus cinturones. Electra estaba cabreadísima, tenía ganas de deshacerse de esos tíos, pero no podía. Su rabia le impedía mostrar debilidad.

**Aurora y Electra:**_ Por favor, ayuda._-pensaron con súplica.

Entonces tres disparos salieron del techo y le dieron en la entrepierna de tres de esos hombres, quienes cayeron de dolor. Eso sorprendió al resto. El jefe se levantó en seguida para ver quien había sido, sacando su pistola. Pero dos brazos negros destrozaron el techo y al cogerlo tiraron de él hasta formar un buen boquete. Lo siguiente que vio ese hombre fue una sombra agarrándolo cuyos brillantes ojos lo miraban con una gran amenaza en ellos. Entonces la sombra habló.

**La sombra:** Vas a pagar por esto.-dijo con una voz gravísima.

Lo que oyeron las chicas después fue un golpe. Del techo cayó ese hombre como si fuese un saco de patatas. También le salía sangre de la entrepierna. De repente el furgón parecía que paraba, y se detuvo. Después la puerta lateral derecha se abrió, revelando a alguien vestido de negro y con una especie de casco que tenía forma de la cabeza de un halcón con unos grandes ojos brillantes. Ya lo entendieron, era ese famoso superhéroe.

**Aurora:** ¿Eres…eres…BlackHawk?

**BlackHawk:** Si, no os voy a hacer nada.-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

A medida que se les acercaba pudieron ver que era bastante alto y de una contextura musculosa. Al ver ese traje observaron que ese casco mostraba a un halcón con el pico abierto que mostraba la boca de su usuario, que mostraba una piel clara, un pico muy pequeño a ambos lados de la cabeza, pareciendo unos mini cuernos y unas lentes grises a modo de ojos, tenía un arnés junto a un cinturón de color gris, diferenciándose del negro característico del traje, con muchos bolsillos, entre ellos una funda a cada lado donde llevaba unas pistolas (como el de Batman en Flashpoint Paradox) y otra a la izquierda donde había una daga, tenía un arnés con bolsillos en X en su pecho, que tenía el dibujo de un halcón en V negro sobre un fondo en gris con forma de rombo estirado hacia los lados, y que conectaba con una gran mochila gris que también formaba hombreras (parecido a la mochila de Falcon en Capitán América: El Soldado de Invierno), de esa mochila salía algo parecido a la empuñadura de una katana en sentido angular izquierdo y un rifle en sentido derecho, también llevaba unas botas hasta las rodillas negras con suela gris y un protector frontal negro con bordes grises que cubrían desde sus rodillas hasta parte de sus pies y con tres tiras metálicas a modo de sujeciones (dos en la pierna y uno en el pie que conecta con la suela), y tenía puestos unos guantes hasta los codos negros con las puntas de los dedos afiladas, tres vieiras parecidas a alas en el lateral exterior, y con las plantas de las manos, nudillos, codera, borde del guante y tres barras en horizontal en el dorso del guante de color gris. El traje también tenía algunas líneas finas en color gris (El traje tenía un poco de parecido con el traje de Batman 3000).

Desató a las chicas y salieron del furgón, pero lanzó una bomba que soltó un gas que durmió a esos hombres.

**BlackHawk:** Ya he llamado al 112. Vendrán en un momento.

Las dos chicas estaban asombradísimas, no podían creer que alguien como BlackHawk iba a aparecer en sus vidas y sobre todo a salvárselas.

**Aurora:** Muchas gracias, señor.-dijo con algo de timidez.

**Electra:** Sí, lo que ha hecho ha sido increíble, más agradecidas no podemos estar.-dijo con mucha alegría y emoción.

**BlackHawk:** No pasa nada, os iban a destrozar para siempre, yo solo intervine en que no pasase eso. Hay que hacer lo que se debe hacer, y ese algo es justicia.

**Electra:** ¿Cómo podemos agradecértelo?

**BlackHawk:** Tened más cuidado y sed buenas personas.

Entonces se oyeron sirenas de policías y vieron varios coches acercándose. BlackHawk cogió algo de su cinturón que parecía una pistola rara con la cabeza de un halcón en su punta. Luego el "pico" de ese halcón salió disparado, con un cable tras él que se enganchó en el techo de un edificio. Al instante supieron que se iba a marchar.

**Aurora:** ¿Por qué te vas?

**BlackHawk:** Todavía no le caigo bien a los policías.

**Electra:** ¿Y qué les decimos?

**BlackHawk:** Lo que queráis. Y recordad esto.-las dos atendieron- No toleréis ninguna injusticia. En este mundo ganan las personas malas porque las personas buenas no hacen nada.-salió disparado hacia ese edificio, le salieron unas alas negras de su mochila y voló hasta perderse de la vista.

Al momento llegaron los policías, quienes detuvieron a los hombres. Las chicas entraron en el coche de uno de los policías y tomaron un poco de agua, para tranquilizarse. Se dirigió hacia ellas un hombre de unos 30 años, alto, de complexión esbelta, con el pelo castaño lacio corto, una barba de cortina muy corta, ojos ámbar y piel clara. Era bastante atractivo. Vestía con una camisa a botones blanca, chaleco antibalas negro con el símbolo de la policía de parís, gabardina beige, vaqueros y mocasines marrones. Además, tenía una ficha en el bolsillo de su gabardina en el que había una foto suya y ponía _Leonard LeBeau_. Este se acercó a interrogar a las chicas.

**Leonard:** Disculpad. Soy el inspector Leonard LeBeau, de la policía de París, y querría haceros algunas preguntas, si no os importa, claro.

Las chicas se miraron y negaron, en referencia a que no les importaba.

**Leonard:** Estupendo.-sacó un móvil gris del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y lo puso en modo grabación- Bien. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

Entonces Electra tuvo más valor de hablar.

**Electra:** Yo me llamo Electra Bayërn y ella es Aurora Zastre.

**Leonard:** Bueno, alguien nos informó de cómo os secuestraron y lo vamos a investigar. Así que, ¿por qué os secuestraron?

**Aurora:** No lo sabemos.

**Leonard:** Esta pregunta os resultará incómoda, pero ¿os han hecho algo?

Las dos se pusieron tensas al oír eso.

**Aurora:** Iban a…a… a violarnos.-dijo con dificultad.

Leonard se sorprendió.

**Leonard:**_ Pobres chicas._-pensó.

**Electra:** Pero por suerte apareció él.

El inspector miró con curiosidad.

**Leonard:** ¿Quién es él?

**Electra:** BlackHawk.

Al oír ese nombre todos los policías prestaron atención.

**Leonard:** ¿Enserio?-las chicas asintieron- ¿Y cómo era?

Aurora ya tenía algo pensado.

**Aurora:** Vimos una especie de ninja negro como la noche, con una cabeza de halcón y garras afiladas.-dijo exagerando, pero sin que lo pareciese.

**Electra:** De él salieron unos disparos que les dieron en la entrepierna a esos cabrones. Era muy grande y robusto, como de 2 metros. Y tenía alas.-le siguió.

**Leonard:** ¿Sabéis algo más?-ambas negaron- Perfecto. Ya seguiremos la investigación por nuestra cuenta, ahora debéis volver a vuestras casas.-ambas asintieron.

Leonard se marchó hacia su coche. Uno de los policías fue a su lado.

**Policía:** ¿De verdad cree a esas jóvenes?

**Leonard:** Creo que han exagerado. No descarto que viesen eso, al contrario, sí creo que han visto a ese pájaro.

**Policía:** ¿Y qué piensa hacer?

**Leonard:** Resolver este caso cuanto antes e investigar sobre BlackHawk.

**Policía:** ¿Enserio piensa investigar a ese tío? Permítame decirle que tenemos menos de una posibilidad entre un billón de atraparlo.

**Leonard:** Y yo creo que no es imposible.

**Policía:** ¿Cómo no va a ser imposible? Los policías del mundo se han puesto a investigar, y estoy seguro de que también lo ha hecho el servicio secreto, pero no han conseguido nada. Está usted loco si cree que puede hacerlo. Además, ha salvado a esas chicas.

**Leonard:** Puede que las halla salvado, pero es un justiciero que opera fuera de la ley y lo más seguro es que sea un gran hacker. A lo peor es un terrorista.

**Policía:** Pues no ha hecho nada malo por ahora.

**Leonard:** Lo sé. Y no es que me parezca mal lo que hace ese justiciero. Pero operar fuera de la ley lo convierte en un criminal, y no me fio mucho. Y le repito que no es imposible encontrarle, pero sí muy difícil.

Mientras las chicas no paraban de pensar en lo sucedido. No podían creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Era realmente increíble. Desde ahora sí que tendrían un héroe al que admirar y eso les emocionaba. Aunque posiblemente Electra estaba más emocionada, por cómo le salía algo parecido a corriente eléctrica del brazo.

**Casa Ishiyama/Boulogne-Billancourt/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Miércoles 23 de Septiembre/7:30 am**

Esa mañana Yumi se levantó temprano. Tenía que ir a la Fábrica después de todo. Estaba en su habitación, ya lista para irse. Su cuarto no había cambiado nada, era el mismo que en sus años en la academia, exceptuando los premios que había ganado por sus competiciones en gimnasia. Bajó a la cocina y allí estaba su padre leyendo el periódico mientras su madre hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Takeo Ishiyama era un señor no muy alto, con barriga, ojos marrones y tenía 47 años. Como todo japonés tenía la piel pálida y el pelo corvino corto. Tenía gafas, un polo rosa, un vaquero oscuro y unos mocasines negros. Akiko Ishiyama era de estatura estándar, esbelta, piel pálida, pelo corvino corto, ojos negros y tenía 47 años. Usaba una blusa azul cian, vaqueros oscuros y bailarinas negras. Yumi se hizo chocolate caliente y se sentó en la mesa.

**Akiko:** ¿Por qué te has levantado a esta hora?

**Yumi:** Voy con las chicas al centro comercial. Sissi quiere comprarse unos modelos nuevos y ha acabado por comprometernos a todas.

**Takeo: **¿Y tú te dejas manipular?-preguntó con curiosidad.

**Yumi:** Es que nos prometió que después nos invitaría al cine y a un almuerzo en el McDonald's.-dijo sonando muy creíble.

**Hiroki:** Hasta yo caería. ¡Qué suerte tienes, mientras yo voy a clase!-se quejó. Él acababa de bajar de su cuarto para desayunar, se preparó la taza y se sentó.

Yumi vio la hora en su móvil.

**Yumi:** Me tengo que ir. Vendré esta tarde.-y salió.

**Takeo:** Siempre está con sus amigos, parece que no tuviera otra cosa.

**Akiko:** Pero ella es madura, y sus amigos muy buenos chicos.

**Hiroki:** Más que con sus amigos está más con su Ulrich del alma.

**Takeo:** Si, es verdad. Cómo ese crio le haga algo a Yumi juro que no respondo de mis actos. Y no me imagino si los pillo en la misma cama.-dijo con un tono enfadado.

**Akiko:** No digas tonterías. Si a ti te cae bien Ulrich, y los dos son mayores de edad. Y en realidad eres un perro ladrador pero poco mordedor.

**Takeo:** ¿Pero verdad que me queda bien?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

**Akiko:** Claro que sí, cariño.-le sonrió con dulzura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Hiroki:** _Desde que resolvieron sus problemas siempre están así de cursis._-pensó con desagrado, de repente recordó algo- Me voy.-se levantó rápidamente después de desayunar.

**Akiko:** ¿A qué viene la prisa?-preguntó curiosa.

**Hiroki:** Milly y yo quedamos en la puerta de la academia.-cogió su mochila y salió.

Los señores Ishiyama sonrieron. En verdad los hijos crecen deprisa.

**La Fábrica/Río Sena/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Miércoles 23 de Septiembre/7:50 am**

El grupo (Kiwi incluido) se encontraba en el piso superior de la Fábrica, en una parte donde había una gran cantidad de pilares metálicos y de piedra, y muchas máquinas. Tenía unas ventanas casi rozando el techo. Jeremie estaba mirando directamente al resto. Por detrás de Jeremie había unos cuantos maletines y varios aparatos grandes.

**Jeremie:** Como yo no tengo poderes voy a dirigir la prueba. He pasado todos vuestros datos a esta tablet de resolución holográfica.-señaló a una tablet negra que tenía bajo el brazo derecho- Con esto podré revisar y deciros qué debéis hacer.-todos asintieron- Y la prueba se hará aquí.

**Eva:** ¿Por qué vamos a probar nuestros poderes aquí?

**Aelita:** En Lyoko ya tenemos poderes, así que casi ni se notará el alcance de nuestras capacidades.-todos lo comprendieron.

**Jeremie:** Por esa parte no hay que preocuparse. Ayer lo preparé todo.

**Yumi:** Muy lógico. Así que, ¿quién va a empezar?

**Ulrich:** Tú misma, por ejemplo.-sugirió.

**Yumi:** ¿Yo?

**Ulrich:** ¿Por qué no? Estaría muy bien ver tus poderes ahora.-animó.

**Yumi:** Está bien.-aceptó suspirando- ¿Qué hago?

Jeremie tecleó algo en la tablet y salió una imagen holográfica de Yumi junto con la información de sus poderes.

**Yumi Ishiyama**

**Poderes:** Agilidad y flexibilidad sobrehumanas; telequinesis; telequinesis táctil; sanación.

**Jeremie:** Primero probaremos tus poderes sanadores.-dejó la tablet en el suelo.

Acto seguido se sacó una navaja suiza de color negro del bolsillo derecho del pantalón. La parte del cuchillo salió. Todos le miraron confusos.

**Yumi:** ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sin decir más elevó su brazo izquierdo hasta apuntar al grupo. Su mano estaba cerrada, haciendo un puño. Entonces se hizo un corte limpio de traza horizontal con la navaja. La sangre comenzó a salir y formar una pequeña cascada que teñía el suelo de rojo. A pesar de eso no mostró ni siquiera una minúscula mueca de dolor.

**Jeremie:** Aquí comienza la prueba.

Entendiéndolo Yumi se acercó.

**Yumi:** ¿Cómo lo hago?

**Jeremie:** Primero posa tu mano en mi herida.-así lo hizo, aún sintiendo la repugnancia de tocar sangre, pero era una prueba después de todo- Como esto es nuevo para ti es necesario que estés en el máximo contacto posible con la sangre. Debes controlar los glóbulos y hacer que el agua que la compone vuelva a la fisura, así evitarás una hemorragia.-así lo intentó hacer.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Sin que lo viese una luz roja iluminó su mano. Con su mente dio la orden de que la sangre regresase a la herida, incluso la sangre que manchaba su mano y la navaja desapareció por completo. Todos miraron asombrados.

**Jeremie:** Ahora ordénale a las plaquetas que formen un coágulo. Así se cerrarán las venas y la herida cicatrizará.

Controló a las plaquetas y estas cerraron la herida, cicatrizándola.

**Jeremie:** Por último revive las células y haz que la cicatriz se convierta en piel sana.

Manipuló las células y lo que antes era una cicatriz ahora era piel sanada. Yumi abrió los ojos y vio aquella luz roja. Al finalizar esta se apagó.

Todos le felicitaron por eso.

**Ulrich:** Así se hace.-le sonrió.

**Yumi:** Gracias. La verdad es que no fue tan complicado, aunque soy algo lenta.-afirmó un poco decepcionada.

**Jeremie:** No te quejes de ti misma. No es fácil hacer lo que acabas de hacer, requiere tiempo y esfuerzo, y tú lo has hecho en poco tiempo y sin agotarte. Eso está muy bien.

**Yumi:** Gracias. ¿Qué hago ahora?

**Jeremie:** Prueba tu telequinesis.- Yumi asintió.

Yumi decidió probar algo. Se dio la vuelta y elevó a todos a un metro del suelo. Claramente eso les pilló por sorpresa.

**Odd:** Que guay. Puedo volar-e hizo la pose de Superman.

Entonces todos bajaron.

**Yumi:** Perdón, quería probar si podía hacerlo, y es muy fácil.

**Aelita:** Varias personas a la vez. Antes te agotabas con una, eso quiere decir que tus poderes son superiores.

**Yumi:** Sí, puede ser. ¿Y cómo pruebo la telequinesis táctil?

**Jeremie:** Podrías darle un puñetazo a uno de los pilares de acero.

Yumi avanzó hasta uno de ellos. Cerró los ojos, cerró el puño derecho, dobló el brazo, reclinó las piernas, llevó la pierna derecha hacia atrás, giró su cintura hacia atrás, rápidamente, con un movimiento balístico, volvió a girar hacia adelante extendiendo el puño y golpeando el pilar, el cual se despegó del suelo, se dobló y recorrió 5 metros hasta estrellarse con una montaña de grandes piezas metálicas apiñadas.

Todos se sorprendieron, pero nadie más que la propia Yumi. Aunque Odd y Ulrich tenían algo en su mente.

**Odd:**_ Creo que voy a dejar de gastarle bromas._-pensó temblando y sudando de miedo.

**Ulrich:**_ Como se me ocurra hacerle tener celos o algo así no lo contaré._-pensó con algo de terror.

Fue felicitada. Sí que tenía buenos poderes.

**Yumi:** Ni un rasguño. No me creo que pueda hacer esto.

**Jeremie:** Ya te dije que un campo telequinético recubre tu cuerpo y por eso no tienes ni un rasguño.

**Yumi:** Es verdad.-recordó con gracia- Ulrich, ¿quieres ser el siguiente?

**Ulrich:** ¿En serio?

**Yumi:** ¿Por qué no? Estaría muy bien ver tus poderes ahora.-repitió sus palabras de antes.

**Ulrich:** Vale, recibo el testigo.-dijo con gracia.

Jeremie cogió la tablet.

**Ulrich Stern**

**Poderes:** Súper velocidad; reflejos sobrehumanos; capacidad de violar algunas leyes de la física; fuerza sobrehumana; multiplicación en proporción indefinida; regeneración a súper velocidad; procesamiento de información a súper velocidad.

**Jeremie:** Primero probaremos tu multiplicación. Ya sabes cómo hacerlo por Lyoko, ahora concéntrate en hacer más.

**Ulrich:** Está bien.

Se concentró, pensó un número en el que dividir su cuerpo. Ya lo tenía.

**Ulrich:** Multiplicación, 7.-acto seguido 7 Ulrich, descontando el que los creó, aparecieron.

Todos se asombraron al ver tantos Ulrich, sobre todo los novatos.

**Jeremie:** Bien-sacó 8 libros de uno de los maletines-, tomad esto.

Todos cogieron los libros, que eran bastante gordos.

**Jeremie:** El contenido de cada libro es distinto. Leedlo lo más rápido que podáis y uníos.-los Ulrich asintieron y Jeremie sacó un cronómetro- Empezad.-y pulsó el botón.

Estos se sentaron y leyeron. Todos pudieron ver como las páginas de los libros pasaban muy rápido y en 30 segundos finalizaron.

**Los Ulrich:** Terminé.-acto seguido todos se unieron en uno solo y este se levantó.

**Xavier:** 30 segundos, buena marca.

De repente Ulrich se dio cuenta de algo.

**Ulrich:** Esto…Sé todo lo que han…

**Jeremie:** Lo que han leído tus clones más lo que has leído tú. Aparte de procesar la información rápido y bien los clones ayudan a que puedas retener grandes cantidades de información de todo tipo al mismo tiempo.

**Ulrich:** Que pasada. –dijo con alegría.

**Jeremie:** Sí, ahora vamos a comprobar tu regeneración.

**Ulrich:** Mi… ¿Qué?

**Jeremie:** Tan solo hazte un herida.

**Ulrich:** Vale. Préstame tu navaja.-dijo extendiendo el brazo derecho y se la dio.

Ulrich se hizo un corte limpio en la palma de la mano izquierda. Eso le dolió un poco, y movió un poco los párpados en señal de queja. En un instante la herida desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido.

**Waldo:** Activación de células a gran velocidad, sin duda un gran poder de supervivencia.

**Ulrich:** Si. ¿Qué hago ahora?

Jeremie cogió un par de aparatos del mismo maletín, una pulsera y algo parecido a una PDA.

**Jeremie:** Ponte esta pulsera.

Se puso la pulsera en la muñeca derecha.

**Ulrich:** ¿Para qué?

**Jeremie:** Con esto mediré a cuantos kilómetros por hora puedes correr, además de tus pulsaciones. Para probarlo corre por la Fábrica. Con la PDA recibiré los resultados.

**Ulrich:** Vale.- se puso enfrente de un pasillo, hincó la rodilla derecha en el suelo y se preparó.

Jeremie ya tenía el cronómetro.

**Jeremie:** Preparado, listo, ya.

En ese momento una corriente de viento chocó con el grupo como Ulrich corrió.

**William:** Alucinante.

Jeremie les enseñó lo que ponía en la PDA.

**Sissi:** Guau, 360 kilómetros por hora, y subiendo.

**Odd:** Esa es la velocidad de caída en picado de un halcón peregrino. Ese Ulrich es todo un Flash.

**Richard:** En eso de doy la razón.

Por su parte Ulrich sentía una gran cantidad de adrenalina fluyendo por su cuerpo, era increíble lo que se podía sentir al correr tan rápido. Le provocaba una sensación que no le daba Lyoko. Y esa sensación era el realismo. Sí, realismo en su máxima expresión. En un momento vio toda la Fábrica sin saltarse un rincón. Se le ocurrió una idea. Fue al puente, bajó al rio y corrió sobre el agua. Era alucinante. Decidió volver. Al llegar vio una placa metálica delante de él y decidió hacer algo. Comenzó a vibrar y cuando se dio cuenta había pasado a través. Pero había un gran pilar de piedra en medio y entonces la única reacción que tuvo fue la de golpearlo. Este se quebró y varios trozos que salieron disparados se detuvieron por la telequinesis de Yumi, que después los soltó.

**Jeremie:** Varios poderes probados a mismo tiempo. Gracias por la ayuda, Yumi.

**Yumi:** No hay de qué.

**Ulrich:** Ya me preguntaba por qué aparecieron esos dos obstáculos tan de repente.-dijo riéndose.

**Eva:** ¿Y no estás cansado?

**Ulrich:** Para nada.

**Aelita:** Eso es debido a que tus poderes hacen que tengas una resistencia increíblemente mayor y te canses muchísimo menos de lo normal.

**Ulrich:** Sí, es posible.

**Odd:** Bueno, si habéis acabado entonces quiero ser el siguiente.

**Jeremie:** Todavía no, para ti tengo otros planes.

**Odd:** ¡Jo! ¿Y cuándo puedo?

**Jeremie:** Más tarde.-Odd se resignó-Bueno Ulrich, las pruebas han sido un éxito. Tus poderes pueden dar más, pero por el momento vale esta demostración.-Ulrich entendió y le devolvió la pulsera, que fue guardada en el maletín.

**Odd:** ¿Y quién va ahora?

**Eva:** Quiero hacerlo ahora.

**Jeremie:** De acuerdo.

Sacó de otro maletín 11 cascos para los oídos, os cuales repartió a todos menos a Eva, también cogió otros para él. Luego volvió a teclear en la tablet.

**Eva Skinner**

**Poderes:** Grito súper sónico con creación de estructuras afiladas con forma de notas musicales de todos los colores; manipulación del sonido; campo de repulsión sonoro.

**Jeremie:** Vamos a ver lo que puedes hacer. Como ya tienes experiencia con el grito no hace falta analizar cómo puedes golpear. Hay que ver los decibelios a los cuales puedes llegar y tu manipulación del sonido. Primero veremos la manipulación.-sacó un reproductor de música pequeño del maletín- Voy a poner una canción y tú tendrás que controlar el sonido.-Eva asintió.

Jeremie dejó el reproductor en el suelo y reprodujo la canción, que resultó ser _Happy_, de Pharrel Williams. Todos pusieron cara de cansados.

**Odd:** ¿Enserio? ¿Happy? ¿No había nada mejor? Esa está más que oída.

**Jeremie:** ¿Prefieres _Bailando_? Esa también la tengo.

**Odd:** Esa tampoco-dijo suplicante.

**Eva:** Odd, no seas un pesado. Aunque no vendría mal alguna no tan repetitiva.

Entonces Jeremie puso _Scream and Shout_, de Will. y Britney Spears. No estaba mal.

**Eva:** Me gusta.-se concentró y extendió las manos.

El sonido bajó muy rápido, pero con la misma subió de golpe, tanto que se pusieron los cascos (Kiwi también controlaba lo de ponérselos). Al momento la música volvió a su volumen normal. Los demás se quitaron los cascos.

**Jeremie:** Bien.-recogió el reproductor y lo apagó- Ahora vienen los decibelios.-sacó del maletín algo parecido a una máscara de gas de color negro, casi como un bozal, y se lo puso en la boca, también cogió una PDA como la que cogió con Ulrich.

**Odd:**_ Parece un perro._-se rió por dentro. Aunque fuese su novia le resultaba divertido.

**Eva:** ¿Pu qu mu punud udtu?-dijo con una voz cargada.

**Jeremie:** Solo puedes gritar, no te permite articular palabras. Con esta PDA calcularé los decibelios. Recuerda solo gritar sin crear notas.-Eva asintió.

Comenzó a exprimir su garganta. El nivel de decibelios no paraba de subir y subir, pero Eva no sentía dolor en su garganta.

**Aelita:** Tal vez debería parar, estos son buenos resultados.-Jeremie asintió.

**Jeremie:** Para ya, los resultados son suficientes.-y paró.

Se quitó el "bozal" y se lo devolvió, mirando así los datos, sorprendiéndose al momento.

**Eva:** Guau, si que he gritado mucho. Aunque todavía podía gritar más.

**Jeremie:** Pero está bien por ahora. Esto son aproximaciones.-Eva asintió.

Todos devolvieron los cascos, que se guardaron en el maletín.

**Kiwi:** Jeremie, me quiero presentar.

**Jeremie:** De acuerdo.

Puso sus datos.

**Kiwi**

**Poderes:** Súper fuerza; resistencia sobrecanina; capacidad de hablar; inteligencia superior; cierta longevidad.

**Jeremie:** Vamos a probar tus poderes sin que te transformes, así veremos cómo de fuerte puedes ser.

Kiwi asintió.

**Jeremie:** ¿Ves ese pilar de piedra?-señaló a un pilar a unos 3 metros- Embístelo.

El canino asintió y se preparó. Salió corriendo y al embestir el pilar de destruyó. Que fuerte era el chucho.

**Odd:** Así se hace Kiwi.-el perro sonrió.

**Jeremie:** Ahora corre 10 minutos y embiste lo que veas delante.-así hizo.

Yumi le ponía las cosas con su telequinesis. Pasaron los minutos y al final el perro volvió. No parecía cansado. No tenía ni un rasguño.

**Kiwi:** ¿Hay más?

**Jeremie:** Si. ¿Cuánto es 1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9?

**Kiwi:** 45.

**Jeremie:** Teorema de Pitágoras.

**Kiwi:** La hipotenusa es igual a la suma de sus catetos al cuadrado.

**Jeremie:** Ley de Hooke.

**Kiwi:** La deformación de un cuerpo elástico es directamente proporcional a la fuerza aplicada.

**Jeremie:** Ley de Boyle-Mariotte.

**Kiwi:** A temperatura constante, el producto de la presión que se ejerce sobre una cantidad de gas por el volumen que ocupa éste es una constante.

**Jeremie:** Iniciador del Terror y una de las últimas víctimas de la guillotina.

**Kiwi:** Robespierre.

**Jeremie:** La Pepa.

**Kiwi:** Constitución creada en 1812 en España después de expulsar a Napoleón.

**Jeremie:** Casos latinos.

**Kiwi:** Nominativo, vocativo, acusativo, genitivo, dativo y ablativo.

**Jeremie:** Posibles finales del Universo.

**Kiwi:** Gran implosión, enfriamiento, y gran desgarramiento.

**Jeremie:** Agujero negro.

**Kiwi:** Un agujero negro u hoyo negro es una región finita del espacio en cuyo interior existe una concentración de masa lo suficientemente elevada como para generar un campo gravitatorio tal que ninguna partícula material, ni siquiera la luz, puede escapar de ella. Sin embargo, los agujeros negros pueden ser capaces de emitir radiación, lo cual fue conjeturado por Stephen Hawking en los años 70. La radiación emitida por agujeros negros como Cygnus X-1 no procede del propio agujero negro sino de su disco de acreción.

**Jeremie:** Perfecto.-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. ¡Vaya con el perrito!

**Odd:** ¡Así se hace! Ya os lo decía, mi perro es muy inteligente.

**Kiwi:** En realidad es de recuerdo, de cuando mordía los libros de Jeremie, Odd y Ulrich.-dijo con modestia.

**Anthea:** Pero recordarlo tan precisamente y comprenderlo en un perro es difícil, y parece que tú lo hiciste rápido.

Kiwi sonrió.

**Richard:** ¿Y quién sigue?

**Waldo:** Voy yo.-se acercó- ¿Qué debo hacer?

Jeremie volvió a poner datos.

**Waldo Franz Schaeffer**

**Poderes:**Súper fuerza; súper velocidad; vuelo; invulnerabilidad; visión de rayos x; visión calorífica; aliento helado; aliento de calor; súper oído.

**Jeremie:** Por ahora dejaremos de lado el súper oído y la visión calorífica. Primero los alientos. Congela lo primero que veas y luego caliéntalo.

**Waldo:** Vale, parar los átomos y luego agitarlos.

Vio una roca y sopló. Salió un aire frio y la roca se congeló. Luego Waldo creó una aire caliente y el hielo de derritió. Buen trabajo.

**Jeremie:** Ahora probaremos 4 poderes al mismo tiempo. Yumi-la chica atendió-, eleva varios metales y rocas grandes.-asintió y lo hizo- Waldo, vuela y destroza esos objetos a toda velocidad. Yumi te lanzará también objetos afilados para ver si los puedes resistir.-Waldo asintió.

Entonces Jeremie le dio la misma pulsera que a Ulrich y cogió la PDA.

**Jeremie:** Con esto calcularemos tu velocidad.-volvió a asentir.

Todos estaban expectantes pero aún más su mujer e hijos. Waldo se reclinó, algunas rocas se elevaron a su alrededor y voló, tardó un rato en ponerse en posición por la euforia de poder volar, el sueño del ser humano desde siempre. Con una gran velocidad destrozaba todo a su paso mientras recibía proyectiles, que no le hacían nada. Cuando finalizó bajó.

**Xavier:** Perfecto papá. Aunque tu velocidad es menor que la de Ulrich.

**Waldo:** Por lo menos soy veloz.-dijo sonriente.

**Anthea:** ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

**Waldo:** Increíble, cumplir el sueño de todo ser humano es lo mejor.-dijo alegre.

**Anthea:** Me alegro.-sonrió.

Sus dos hijos también sonrieron.

**Jeremie:** Ahora vienen los rayos X. Mira esta caja.-señaló uno de los objetos que trajo, que efectivamente era una caja, una caja de metal, como una caja fuerte- Piensa en que tu visión pase a través de los átomos y podrás verlo.

Waldo hizo eso mismo. Su vista pasó a través de los átomos y al final pudo ver el contenido de la caja, en el que había una hoja en la que ponía _Enhorabuena_. Su vista volvió a la normalidad.

**Waldo:** ¿Enhorabuena?

**Jeremie:** Sí. Si lo viste es que lo has hecho bien.

**Waldo:** OK.

**Sissi:** ¿Y cuándo comenzaremos?

**William:** Es verdad. Nos has tenido esperando.

**Jeremie:** Tenía una razón para hacerlo.-le atendieron- Os he reservado para ahora mismo porque todos tenéis alguna relación. Anthea y Sissi; Richard, Miguel y Odd; William, Xavier y Aelita. Tenéis poderes relacionados y quería colocaros por grupos para ver vuestros poderes al mismo tiempo y su eficacia. Por esto, la próxima fase de la prueba será la de habilidades en grupo.

**Continuará…**

**Ya comienzan a probar sus poderes. De nuevo mis agradecimientos a Smarty26 por su ayuda y por cederme a Electra y Aurora, dos de sus creaciones para Código: Guardianes. Que la fuerza de la imaginación os siga por siempre. ; )**


	7. Habilidades En grupo

**Mis disculpas por la tardanza. Espero que este capítulo no decepcione. Sin más que decir, aquí tenéis el capítulo.**

**Nota: **No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni sus personajes, serie perteneciente a Dargaud. Tampoco las referencias a otras series, películas u productos. Este fanfic lo hago por diversión y no por lucro.

Capítulo 4: Habilidades en grupo. La Fábrica/Río Sena/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Miércoles 23 de Septiembre/9:55 am

El grupo atendió a lo que Jeremie dijo. Todos habían sido dejados de lado hasta esa parte de la prueba para comprobar sus habilidades en conjuntos bien diferenciados.

**William:** Así que habilidades en grupo, ¿eh? ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

Jeremie volvió a mirarlos a todos.

**Jeremie:** En primer lugar, debemos ir de menor a mayor cantidad de personas, en segundo lugar de menor a mayor nivel de complejidad en cuanto a miembros. Por lo tanto primero irán Sissi y Anthea.

Las aludidas avanzaron unos pasos. Jeremie mostró sus datos en la tablet.

Anthea Hopper

**Poderes:** Telepatía; explosión positrónica; manipulación de memoria; vuelo; explosiones de energía desde las manos; armas psíquicas.

Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas

**Poderes:** Ilusionismo; manipulación mental; telepatía; armas psíquicas.

**Jeremie:** Lo primero que hay que hacer es probar el vuelo y las explosiones de energía de Anthea. Vas a hacer lo mismo que Waldo, solo que no vas a golpear, sino a disparar. Y recuerda que solo puedes disparar por las manos.

**Anthea:** Está bien.-asintió, flexionó un poco las piernas y voló, de pronto esa sensación de euforia la invadió- I-i-increíble. Waldo, tenías razón. Es increíblemente emocionante esto.-afirmó emocionada. Waldo le sonrió.

Yumi levantó con su telequinesis bastantes objetos grandes y los puso en fila.

**Yumi:** Vamos, ya puedes.

**Anthea:** Bueno…tengo un pequeño problema.-dijo con un tono que detonaba cierta vergüenza.- ¿Cómo se dispara?

**Aelita:** Es muy fácil. Piensa que dentro de ti hay fuego.-Anthea cerró los ojos y lo visualizó- Imagina que puedes controlar su flujo. Hazlo enviándolo a tus manos, hacia la palma, y expúlsalo.-y así procedió.

Puso sus manos al frente, ese "fuego" se dirigió a sus manos, entonces un destello de luz de color índigo salió despedido impactando contra esos objetos, haciéndolos pedazos en el proceso, suerte que el resto estaba a una distancia prudente para que no les lloviesen los restos. Pero como por acción-reacción, Anthea retrocedió un poco por la potencia de su disparo, luego descendió. Todos concordaron que el primer intento fue de sobresaliente.

**Jeremie:** No está nada mal. De hecho hoy todos lo estáis haciendo muy bien-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, todos los que probaron sus poderes se sintieron con la moral bastante subida-, y eso es poco raro.-volvió al semblante serio.

Y aquí tenemos el "pero" que jode el buen ambiente, pensaron casi todos. Con casi todos dícese exceptuando a los "científicos" del grupo.

**Xavier:** En eso te doy la razón. Lo lógico hubiese sido que todos estuvieseis descontrolados. En mi caso se descarta porque yo ya tenía poderes, y poseo un buen control de los mismos independientemente de su incremento. Debió haber pasado lo mismo que con mi padre ayer por la mañana o mi madre cuando leyó la mente de Odd por accidente, eso descontando a los que han mutado físicamente.

Era verdad, no se había reparado en ese detalle, no era my lógico teniendo en cuenta que en lo de los poderes eran relativamente novatos todos. Habiendo pensado bien la situación Aelita habló.

**Aelita:** Tengo una ligera idea de que puede ser.-enseguida se volvió el centro de atención- Lo más probable es que se deba a que la mayoría de nosotros ya ha usado sus poderes en Lyoko o por la teletransportación, eso debió bloquear en gran parte el descontrol. De todos modos la mayoría de los que habéis hecho la prueba ya teníais experiencia en Lyoko, no hemos probado a todos los novatos, lo cual incluye a mis padres y a Richard. Aún así teníais un gran control de vuestros poderes, contando a Kiwi, que ha sido una sorpresa.-el canino tuvo un gesto en su rostro parecido a lo que tiene una persona cuando se sonroja.

**Jeremie:** Sé a dónde va esto. Aun habiendo tenido control en ese momento tuvisteis accidentes, cosa que no ha pasado con el resto. ¿El motivo más seguro? Simple. La advertencia de mayores de edad.

Menos Aelita y Jeremie, el resto se sorprendió. ¿Cómo es posible si eso ya está solucionado? Esa era la pregunta común.

**Yumi:** Así que no estaba del todo arreglado. Si esto no se puede arreglar entre nosotros imaginaos con el resto.

**Waldo:** Ya, el programa debe de estar incompleto y me apuesto mi sueldo de un mes a que Richard ha tenido su "altercado".-le cuestionó a su ex-alumno con seriedad y a la vez curiosidad.

Todos le atendieron, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia. Por favor, no quería hablar sobre "eso". Pensaba llegar a la tumba perfectamente sin tener que contarlo. Da igual, ni de coña iba a contarlo.

**Richard:** Bueno…, sí tuve un accidente, pero de lo que ocurrió…bueno…-sudaba a borbotones- rompí cosas y saltó bastante agua, eso es todo.-corto de lleno.

Todos le miraron con curiosidad. A saber que escondía. Seguramente algo que era mejor no escuchar, por conveniencia. Negando con la cabeza, Jeremie habló.

**Jeremie:** Volviendo al tema, ahora continúan vuestros poderes mentales.-las susodichas asintieron- Que empiece Anthea.

**Anthea:** Vale. Pero, ¿cómo lo hago?

**Jeremie**: Un telépata puede conectarse con otras mentes. Podrías conectarnos y así crear un campo de comunicación mental.

Anthea cerró los ojos y se concentró, luego los abrió y se enfocó en todos. Los tenía, pero sus mentes estaban separadas. Por supuesto, al igual que con internet para conectar a varios usuarios se debe crear una red, y eso hizo hasta que poco a poco todos iban oyendo los pensamientos de los demás.

**(Conversación mental)**

**Anthea:** _Bueno, creo que esto ya está._

**Miguel:** _¡Yeah! ¡Tengo swag motherfucker! __¡Yeah, motherfucker nigga!_

Vale, funcionó.

**Sissi:** Es hora de probarme, ¿no?

**Jeremie:** _Sí. Recuerda que tú puedes crear ilusiones. Trata de crear una ilusión colectiva. Hoy no vamos a probar todos los poderes, pero se utilizarán los más llamativos._

**Ulrich:** _¿Por qué no los probamos todos?_

**Xavier:** _Hay ciertas capacidades complicadas en un severo grado, esas se deberían utilizar en otro momento. Como en cierta forma esto ha sido acelerado hoy probaremos pocas cosas. _

**Aelita:** _De momento vamos a por lo más rudimental o básico de los poderes. Con el tiempo y la seguridad podremos saber más sobre nuestras nuevas capacidades._

**Ulrich:**_ Ah…ya comprend…_-de repente todos notaron un repentino aumento de la temperatura, para luego encontrarse con que no estaban en la Fábrica, sino en una playa, al darse la vuelta se toparon con una selva. Bonita escena tropical.

**Jeremie:** _Felicidades, simple pero es buena y realista._

Claro, una ilusión.

**Odd:** _Sí que lo es. ¿Entonces si te pidiera que hicieses una ilusión de un vídeo porno la harías?_

Y en ese momento todos hicieron lo más inteligentemente posible de hacer en una situación como esa, un facepalm. Bueno, casi todos. Al instante salió del suelo un puño de le dio a Odd en la quijada y lo lazó por los aires unos metros hasta acabar dando vueltas por el suelo al chocar y con la cabeza enterrada en la arena haciendo la posición del escorpión. Una vez pasado el shock todos miraron a Sissi, quien mostraba una furia magna.

**Sissi:** _¡Ni porno ni otras putadas, pervertido de mierda!_

**Eva:** _Así se hace._-luego le chocó la mano a Sissi, a lo cual siguió Yumi.

**Richard:** _Por lo menos hemos probado las armas psíquicas._

**Jeremie:** _Sí, pero este tío no cambia._-dijo con decepción.

**Miguel:** _Genial, más pervertidos para la colección.-_dijo con fastidio.

La ilusión finalizó.

**(Fin de la conversación mental)**

De nuevo se encontraban en la Fábrica, todo perfectamente bien, exceptuando a cierto hombre-felino que hacía gestos que indicaban dolor de cabeza.

**Sissi:** Te lo has buscado tú solito. No te quejes.-dijo con notable enfado.

**Odd:** ¡Joder, eso duele! Estaba de coña, no hacía falta que salieses con eso.

**Eva:** De ti todo se puede esperar.

**Odd:** ¡Tú no Eva! ¡Se supone que una novia tiene que apoyar a su novio en lo que sea!-dijo haciendo un berrinche.

**Eva:** No cuando el novio hace tonterías.-sentenció dando por terminada la discusión.

**Waldo:** Acabad ya con la bronca. No estamos aquí para bromear, Odd.

**Odd:** Desde luego no tenéis sentido del humor.-fingió decepción.

**Jeremie:** _Caso perdido._-pensó mientras sacaba los datos de los siguientes.

**Miguel Gómez Duarte**

**Poderes:** Poderes elementales (fuego y calor, aire y viento, agua y humedad, tierra, electricidad); sentidos, fuerza, agilidad y velocidad aumentados; factor curativo; _bomba bestia con cola (bijūdama)_; rugido supersónico; visión nocturna; capacidad de crear dragones de diversos tamaños de cada elemento (forma de invocación); detección de poderes; transformación en animal (Kyūbi).

**Odd Della Robbia**

**Poderes:** Sentidos, agilidad, fuerza y velocidad aumentados; visión nocturna; teletransportación; factor curativo; comunicación con los felinos; invocación de felinos; transformación en animal (tigre).

**Richard Dupuis**

**Poderes****:** Manipulación del agua y la humedad; Creación y lanzamiento de rayos de "agua dura"; transformación en animales acuáticos (tanto actuales como prehistóricos y mitológicos); comunicación con animales acuáticos; dominación psiónica de la vida marina; respiración subacuática; sentidos, fuerza, agilidad, destreza, velocidad, y durabilidad sobrehumanas; visión nocturna; factor curativo; infravisión; resistencia sobrehumana al frío extremo.

Los tres eliminaron su disfraz humano para dejar mostrar sus rasgos mutantes, aunque Miguel no tenía los tatuajes de los ojos, y por tanto no poseía esos ojos de demonio del día anterior.

**Jeremie:** Todos tenéis varias capacidades en común, aparte de vuestras cualidades físicas y sentidos, están el factor curativo, la comunicación animal y la metamorfosis animal. Varias de las demás las probaréis y otras se dejarán para otro momento. Primero vamos a ver vuestra metamorfosis animal, así que para ello necesito que os quitéis la ropa.

Por unos segundos nadie habló, el típico silencio incómodo.

**Miguel:** ¡Tu puta madre!-dijo cabreado.

**Odd:** ¡¿Pero qué coño?! ¡Maldito pervertido! Mira, sé que estoy tan bueno que atraigo a cualquier quisqui, ¡pero al menos tienen que ser tres citas para poder abrirme así a cualquiera! ¡Este cuerpo serrano no es carne barata! Yo…

Nadie sabía qué era peor, que Odd no supiese el por qué de lo que Jeremie dijo (a todos les pilló por sorpresa pero se dieron cuenta enseguida de por qué (incluso Miguel)) o que fuese un soberano fantasma incluso no pillándolo. Bueno, Odd es Odd. Jeremie estaba bastante cansado de su chulería. Definitivamente le faltaba mucho por madurar.

**Richard:** No es lo que piensas. ¿Cómo quieres vestirte después si en la transformación lo más seguro es que rompas la ropa? Piensa antes de decir las burradas de siempre.

**Odd:** Tranquilos, estaba de coña. Obviamente es por eso. Es que, después de toda la tensión de estos días no viene mal de guasa, ¿no creéis?-dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

**Yumi:** Ahora no es momento de bromear. Tómate las cosas enserio. Esto es necesario para dominar nuestras habilidades. Con tus chistes perdemos tiempo valioso. El enemigo está planeando ataques mientras tú vacilas.-le regañó.

Odd se calló y dejó de bromear. Es verdad, no era el momento de bromear. Aunque tampoco le interesaba meterse en camisa de once varas si es de Yumi de quien se habla. Los tres se quitaron la ropa, solo dejándose el bóxer (hay cosas que no son recomendables ver en momentos como este) ya que no hacía falta eliminarlo. A las féminas no les resultó muy cómoda la escena, pero era una misión. Bueno, casi todas (dícese Eva con respecto a Odd). Cabe decir que ninguno estaba mal físicamente, todos tenían cierto músculo, aunque en el caso de Odd y Miguel, por su conocido apetito, estaban más escuálidos de lo regular.

**Jeremie:** Bueno, empezad. Concentraos bien.

Y así lo hicieron.

**Richard:** _¡Venga! Lo hiciste el otro día. Hoy no es diferente._-se animó mentalmente- _A ver… ¡Ah! Eso es._

De repente su piel se llenó de escamas azul turquesas, su musculatura se creció así como su propia altura, las uñas de las manos y los pies se convirtieron en zarpas negras, entre los dedos aparecieron membranas, los dientes crecieron así como sus colmillos se pronunciaron sobre el resto, le apareció una cola, su columna se medio encorvó, los codos se alargaron en forma de aletas, desde la cola hasta la cabeza le surgieron numerosos picos negros, la cabeza tomó la forma de un dragón y el iris amarillo se impuso sobre el ojo con sus pupilas afiladas. Era como un leviatán humanoide.

A todos les sorprendió esa forma, se esperaban cualquier cosa menos eso.

**Odd:** _No me puedo quedar atrás._-se dijo a sí mismo.

Entonces su cabeza se llenó de pelo y cambió hasta tener la cabeza de un tigre blanco.

**Odd:** No está mal. Vamos al siguiente nivel.-dijo con orgullo y una voz más grave.

El resto de su cuerpo cambió hasta tener una apariencia total de un tigre blanco, que a cuatro patas tenía el enorme tamaño de 1'80 metros.

Lo de Miguel fue más extraño. Un aura roja lo recubrió, la cual emitía cierto calor y parecía una espuma en ebullición. Esa aura formó dos orejas alargadas en la cabeza y poco a poco colas hasta llegar a una novena, donde la espuma se sustituyó por un manto de destellos rojos y negros. Su altura aumentó llegando a 2'50 metros. El manto desapareció y ante ellos se mostró un zorro de nueve colas de pelaje rojizo, de ojos rojos y pupilas afiladas.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante sus transformaciones.

**Xavier:** No están mal. Pero, ¿por qué no has hecho nada más grande o pequeño, Richard?

**Richard:** No me quería arriesgar a perder lo poco que me queda, ya sabéis.-dijo también con una voz más grave.

**Jeremie:** Por ahora está bien. Volver a vuestra forma original.

Eso hicieron, aunque cuando Miguel se des-transformó tenía su ropa interior como si no se hubiese transformado. Luego se vistieron.

**Jeremie:** Por el momento lo del mimetismo animal está bien, en tu caso, Richard, se explotará mejor en otra ocasión, lo mismo con vuestras cualidades físicas, vuestros sentidos y con la comunicación animal, eso no será muy complicado.-los tres asintieron- Miguel, en tu caso, lo de la bomba bestia con cola se dará en unas circunstancias más específicas.

**Miguel:** Si, ya sé por qué.

**Jeremie:** Toca la regeneración. Tened.-les extendió tres cuchillos.

Se cortaron parte de sus brazos y las heridas desaparecieron a los pocos segundos. Luego le cedieron los cuchillos, que limpiaron con pañuelos antes de entregar.

**Jeremie:** Perfecto. Odd, es tu turno de probar la teletransportación.

**Odd:** Perfecto.-se fijó en un pilar de metal, todos fijaron la vista en ese pilar- Ya lo tengo.-de pronto desapareció en un fogonazo de luz morado, al segundo ya estaba en el pilar apareciendo con el mismo fogonazo de luz- Ja, ya tengo un nuevo nombre para este poder.

**William:** Es teletransportación, de toda la vida.

**Odd:** Nah, es muy soso. Necesita algo con gancho.-se puso a pensar- ¡Ya sé! Yo la nombro: Técnica del cuerpo parpadeante.-dijo con orgullo.

**Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Xavier y Miguel:** Ya está cogido.

**Odd:** ¡Joder! A inventarse otro.

**Ulrich:** No sabía que supieses que estaba cogido eso, Jeremie.

**Yumi:** No te extrañes. De seguro lo devoraste todo en una noche.

**Jeremie:** Eso era de antes. Por un amigo. Pero anoche entré en profundidad en el contenido y demás. Aunque no únicamente sobre eso, después de todo internet tiene de todo.

**Sissi:** ¿A qué os referís con lo que dijo Odd?

**Aelita:** A Naruto. En esa serie hay una técnica con el mismo nombre.

**Odd:** Je, creo que debí cogerlo sin querer de eso por haber visto uno de esos mangas de Ulrich. Ahora que lo recuerdo, si, te lo dejaste en la cama un día hace unos años y lo vi.

**Jeremie:** Sobre ese tema, hay otro que te incumbe. La invocación.

**Odd:** Ah, sí.-se teletransportó hacia el grupo- ¿Cómo lo hago?

**Jeremie:** Bueno, como no hay chakra tendremos que apañárnoslas.

**Miguel:** Yo tengo una idea.-todos le atendieron- Hazme caso, Odd. ¿Eres diestro o zurdo?

**Odd:** Zurdo. ¿Por?

**Miguel:** Muérdete el pulgar derecho hasta que salga sangre. Luego dibuja una línea en la palma de la otra mano.-hizo eso, aunque dolió un poco la mordida- Arrodíllate y pega la palma de la mano manchada al suelo.-así obró- Ahora concéntrate.

Odd cerró los ojos e intentó que algo sucediese. Y sucedió, la palma de su mano se iluminó de una luz morada, se formó un círculo de ese color con una circunferencia concéntrica lila el dibujo del rostro de un tigre de líneas lilas y un kanji en la frente. La luz que desprendía el círculo se intensificó hasta de de una explosión de humo salió…un gato negro se ojos y rallas azul cian. Por la apariencia que tenía parecía lo que uno llamaría "un lindo gatito".

**Miguel:** _Bueno, funcionó. Eso está guapo._-pensó.

**Odd:** Y yo que pensaba que saldría algo más alucinante que esto.-dijo con fastidio.

**Gato:** Y yo que pensaba que lo próximo que me invocase sería más bello, no esta anormalidad.-respondió con desdén.

La sorpresa fue general para la mayoría.

**Odd:** ¿Cómo puedes hablar?

**Gato:** No soy de este mundo, gilipollas. Suma dos más dos.

**Xavier:** Tiene lógica.

**Gato:** Por lo que veo los demás parecéis tener mejores modales que este intento por emular a un auténtico felino.

**Odd:** ¡Sigue riéndote de mí y yo te como la lengua!

**Gato:** Como sea. Me presento, mi nombre es Nekomaru.

**Yumi:** Un momento. Ahora que recuerdo en el símbolo de invocación de nuestro amigo apareció un kanji en chino. ¿Por qué tienes un nombre japonés?

**Nekomaru:**-se irguió sobre sus dos patas traseras- Los que somos invocados podemos tener todo tipo de nombres. Como tenemos estrecho contacto con los sitios de todos nuestros invocadores adquirimos todo tipo de nombres. En cuando ese kanji… bueno, especificadme como es el sello de invocación.

**Aelita:** Un círculo morado con la imagen de un tigre y un kanji chino en la frente.

**Nekomaru:** Dibujadme el kanji.

Xavier se agachó y con un rayo salido de su dedo índice derecho lo dibujó (虎).

**Xavier:** Es chino tradicional. Significa Tigre.

**Nekomaru:** Ya veo. Veréis, los modos de invocar y los símbolos son distintos en cada mundo. Que yo recuerde, nadie nos ha invocado desde este mundo. Además, a este tío no lo conozco de nada, a no ser que seas un mutante o meta-humano no tiene lógica que me hallas invocado, sino deberías haber firmado un contrato antes.

**Odd:** Soy un mutante.-explicó con fastidio.

**Nekomaru:** Bien. Necesito que me expliquéis la historia de este mundo. Visto lo visto aquí es nuevo esto de invocar.

**Waldo:** Bien, la historia es…-y así estuvieron varios minutos explicándole su situación.

**Nekomaru:** Ya veo. Volviendo al tema anterior, en cada mundo los métodos y símbolos de invocación son distintos, en vuestro mundo. Si este…Odd lo ha hecho será común para todos los invocadores. Además, ese kanji que me enseñasteis junto con el animal que salió se correspondería con el símbolo de vuestro zodiaco, por obviedad esto invoca felinos. Además de la energía. Cada ser vivo tiene su propia energía interior, esta puede presentarse por medio de colores si se exterioriza, para cada ser vivo hay un color específico. No es que sea magia ni nada parecido.

**Xavier:** Se trataría de que la propia energía de cada ser vivo, producida en base a los campos electro-magnéticos y neuronales, puede ser manifestada, en este caso con el olor morado. Y si se hace ese contrato se pasa mediante la sangre un vínculo sellado que se conecta con la propia energía y por ello se puede manifestar si se desea. Aunque en el caso de Odd no hace falta ya que viene como un poder.

**Nekomaru:** Si, se podría decir que esa es la explicación más lógica. De todos modos he salido yo porque soy el felino que entrega el contrato de sellado.-tragó aire y vomitó algo parecido a un pergamino, luego lo abrió dejando a la vista muchos nombres escritos en todo tipo de idiomas en rectángulos verticales (1)- De todos modos tu nombre todavía no está. Macha los dedos de tu mano con sangre y ponlos debajo, tu nombre aparecerá más tarde y podrás llamar a cualquiera de los demás felinos e ir para el mundo de los felinos. Eso si no te comportas como un malcriado.

**Odd:** ¡Serás!-de todos modos hizo lo que le mandó y acto seguido su nombre apareció en letras negras, luego Nekomaru se tragó el pergamino, nadie preguntó por qué podía tragárselo y escupirlo como si nada.

**Nekomaru:** Bueno, Odd Della Robbia, ya eres un invocador oficial. A partir de ahora deberás ir a nuestro mundo para entrenar.

**Odd:** ¿Cómo que entrenar?

**Nekomaru:** El gran invocador es aquel que afianza un lazo con sus invocaciones, de esta forma cando batalles la conexión será profunda y el trabajo en equipo será exitoso. Y si preguntas por como ir, es fácil, haz el mismo procedimiento para invocar solo que en vez de traer tú viaja.-Odd asintió.

**Kiwi:** ¿Puedo ir yo también?

**Nekomaru:** Claro. Eso de que los gatos tememos a los perros solo es un mito.-luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

**Anthea:** Lo reconozco, esto ha sido raro.

**Waldo:** No te extrañes que esto sea poca cosa comparándose a lo que podría pasar en el futuro.

**Anthea:** Sí, no lo dudo.

**Miguel:** Bueno, ¿seguimos con nuestros poderes?

**Jeremie:** Quiero que los probéis con Aelita y William. Odd, tu ya has acabado, así que solo queda el resto. Xavier, tú no lo harás porque más o menos es lo mismo, solo que más "potenciado".

**Xavier:** Está bien. De todas formas creo que podré ayudar a los otros.-Jeremie asintió.

**William Dunbar**

**Poderes:** Manipulación de la oscuridad; dominio masivo de la electricidad; sublimación (súper humo); levitación; vuelo (alas); absorción de energía; sentidos, fuerza y agilidad aumentados; factor curativo; intangibilidad; visión nocturna; visión infrarrojos; posesión y desposesión; oscurecimiento mental; creación de barrera de inmovilización; inmovilización de humo oscuro; campos de energía oscura; manipulación de la propia gravedad; tecnoquinesis; manipulación de la radiación; creación de formas a partir de energía.

**Aelita Schaeffer Hopper**

**Poderes:** Manipulación de la luz; dominio masivo de la electricidad; vuelo (alas); absorción de energía; sintetización; sentidos, fuerza y agilidad aumentados; segunda vista; visión rayos X; sanación; posesión y desposesión; duplicación; creación de barrera de inmovilización: campos de energía luminosa; manipulación de la propia gravedad; tecnoquinesis; iluminación mental; manipulación de la radiación; creación de formas a partir de energía.

**Jeremie:** Lo lógico es que probéis la capacidad de vuestras alas. Intentad volar.

Ambos descubrieron sus formas mutantes y de sus espaldas salieron sus alas.

**William:** _Je, buena idea la de ponerle orificios._-pensó.

Movieron sus nuevos músculos poco a poco, de arriba abajo. Ahora comprendían a las aves cuando aprendían a volar. Les estaba costando levantar su propio peso. Las movieron más rápido. Pudieron elevarse, al final, un poco sobre el suelo…

**Richard:** _Lo están haciendo._-pensó.

…pero al final cayeron. Tropezaron un poco pero no acabaron tirados en el suelo. Entonces retrajeron las alas.

**Aelita:** Es muy difícil. En las películas parece más fácil.-dijo un poco cansada.

**Jeremie:** La realidad es siempre más cruda que la ficción, recuérdalo. De todos modos, para ser la primera vez no está mal, levantar el propio peso no es pecata minuta.

**Miguel:** ¿Eh? ¿Peca…qué?

**Odd:** Cosa sin importancia.-Miguel asintió.

**Aelita:** En resumen, hay que entrenar.

**Jeremie:** Si, pero ahora es el momento de probar los poderes elementales. Esta vez lo haréis con Richard y Miguel.-los cuatro asintieron- Empieza tú, Aelita, estás más experimentada en crear cosas de la nada.

Aelita se apartó un poco, cerró sus ojos, juntó sus manos y luego las extendió, pensaba crear una roca. Tardó unos 30 segundos pero al final apareció una roca de considerable tamaño. Todos vieron con buenos ojos eso, pero…

**Aelita:** No es como en Lyoko.-pronunció con tono serio.

**Waldo:** Bueno, esto no es un mundo virtual, así que…

**Aelita:** No es eso papá. No se creó de la nada.

**Anthea:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Aelita:** La roca no se creó de la nada. Cuando estaba usando la sintetización pasó algo, noté las partículas de tierra de la sala, todas y cada una, se movieron hasta reunirse en el punto donde quería crear la roca, y luego la creé.-bajó la mirada hasta verse las manos- Es extraño, parecía como si pudiese…

**Jeremie:** Controlar la tierra, el elemento.

**Aelita:** Se supone que la sintetización no actúa de esa manera, a no ser que sea un nuevo nivel.

**Miguel:** _Así que la tierra, ¿eh?_-pensó.

Luego abrió las manos y, en cuestión de segundos, apareció una piedra en cada mano. Richard lo miró.

**Richard:** ¿Tan rápido?

Los demás se fijaron en lo que tenía en las manos.

**Eva:** ¿Las creaste tú?

**Richard:** Sí, delante de mis narices.

**Miguel:** Es que soy la leche en vinagre.-sentenció con soberbia.

**Ulrich:** _Otro Odd._-pensó.

**Aelita:** Je, creo que será interesante ver si tengo unos poderes como los tuyos. Podríamos probar el agua ahora, ¿no?

**Richard:** Por mí sí.

**Jeremie** sacó de una bolsa tres botellas de agua.

**Aelita:** ¿Tenemos que manejar el agua?-Jeremie asintió.

Abrieron las botellas y las dejaron en el suelo, extendieron las manos hacia abajo y esperaron a que el agua se moviese. De repente el agua se elevó. Miguel decidió probar algo. Toda el agua entró en su boca, se apartó a otro lado, la acumuló en su pecho y la escupió de golpe, chocando esta con la roca que creó Aelita y destrozándola. Eso los sorprendió. Al final Aelita y Richard imitaron su acción.

**Miguel**: ¡Toma disparos acuáticos!

**Jeremie:** Se os está dando muy bien, os felicito. Intentad esta vez con el fuego, luego vendrá el rayo y ahí acabarás por hoy Miguel.

**Miguel:** _Voy a intentar eso._-se dijo mentalmente.

Respiró hondo, hinchó el pecho y luego escupió…una considerable llamarada.

**Miguel:** No está mal, ¿eh?

Aelita repitió la misma acción, su llamarada tampoco se quedó atrás.

**Aelita:** Es más fácil de lo que parece.

**Jeremie:** Bien. William, te toca, únete a ellos.

**William:** Vale.-se les acerco.

Aelita decidió usar su más conocida arma, el campo de energía. En su mano derecha formó una, naturalmente esta desprendía algunos rayos. William hizo que se formase una marabunta de rayos, a Miguel le ocurrió lo mismo.

**Miguel:** _Bueno, un día de estos pienso hacer esa técnica._-se dijo.

**Jeremie:** Muy bien Miguel, has estado mejor de lo que me esperaba.

**Miguel:** Soy un crack. De todos modos gracias por el entrenamiento.-luego se apartó.

**Ulrich:** William, ¿puedes hacer el súper-humo?

En respuesta William, casi al instante, se convirtió en una voluta de humo oscuro. Se movió un poco por el aire para luego volver a su forma original.

**William:** Respondido.

**Jeremie:** Ahora deberíais probar el control de gravedad.

**Aelita:** ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

En respuesta Xavier se acercó a una pared cercana y la escaló de un salto hasta quedarse fijo de pies. Luego saltó.

**Xavier:** Imitad a Spiderman.

William se estremeció un poco por los último. Odd se dio cuenta.

**Odd:** ¿Aún le tienes miedo a las arañas?-dijo con burla.

**William:** Cállate, las arañas no son tan inofensivas, además dan mal rollo. Sobre todo las blancas.

A la mayoría les hizo algo de gracia su miedo a las arañas, Aelita decidió ignorar eso y escalar.

**Aelita:** _A ver, energía en los pies. Concéntrate._-se dijo.

Concentró su energía, hizo una carrerilla y al final,…escaló. Fue asombroso que le saliera a la primera.

**Aelita:** No es tan difícil.

William decidió probar suerte. También pudo escalar…

**William:** Si, mejor de lo que me esperaba…¡ah!

…pero cayó haciendo la tumbona. Todos menos, Jeremie y Xavier, se descojonaron de risa. Aelita saltó para el suelo, aún con lágrimas de risa.

**Aelita:** ¿E-estás b-bien?-dijo entre risas.

**William:** ¡De puñetera maravilla! ¿¡No me ves!?-dijo con sarcasmo enfadado.

**Sissi:** Entrena más ahora, héroe caído.-dijo burlándose un poco en broma.

**William:** Pija.-le contestó, también en broma.

Luego de eso Xavier miró la hora. Las 10:00.

**Xavier:** Son las 10. Por hoy ha estado bien, ¿no?

Jeremie asintió.

**Jeremie:** Durante los próximos días probaréis vuestros poderes. Los que tengáis cambios físicos, volved a disfrazaros.-todos asintieron- Me quedaré aquí para estudiar vuestros poderes.

**Waldo:** Sabes que en eso no te quedas solo, hijo.

**Jeremie:** Era de suponer.-dijo con sarcasmo.

Todos (menos Jeremie, Xavier, Aelita, Anthea, Richard y Waldo) se fueron de la Fábrica.

**Casa Bayërn/Boulogne-Billancourt/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Miércoles 23 de Septiembre/9:30 pm**

Este lugar se hallaba en un apartamento de la tercera planta de un edificio de color gris, un color un tanto triste según muchos. En el baño, Electra miraba unos tatuajes en sus brazos, los cuales despedían algunas chispas.

**Electra:** ¿Qué coño me está pasando? ¿Soy acaso uno de ellos?

**¿?:** ¡Electra, sal del baño!

**Electra:** ¡Ya voy, mamá!-se ocultó con las mangas de su suéter los tatuajes y salió del baño.

Fue al comedor, donde la esperaba su madre para cenar.

La madre de Electra, llamada Elena Bayërn, era una mujer de unos 45 años pero con apariencia juvenil: estatura media, pelo rubio platino largo, ojos marrones, piel clara, jeans azules, camisa a cuadros verde remangada y botas marrones. Tenía una expresión algo cabreada.

**Elena:** ¿Cómo te puedes tardar tanto en el baño? Sé que no estabas precisamente haciendo tus necesidades.

**Electra:** Lo siento, yo…-cayó su discurso medio triste porque su madre la abrazó.

**Elena:** Perdón.-dijo llorando- Es que, desde que tu padre murió nos hemos tenido la una a la otra. No te imaginas lo mal que lo pasé porque tú y Aurora llegabais tarde, y más por lo que casi os hacen.-Electra se quedó sin palabras.

**Electra:** Mamá…-susurró al borde de las lágrimas- Yo…yo…lo siento.

**Elena:** No, no sientas nada. Cariño, te amo, eres lo más importante de mi vida, si te llegase a pasar algo no viviría conmigo misma jamás.-luego cambió el semblante a uno enérgico- Pero basta de dramatismos. Estás bien y eso es lo más importante. Por ello vamos a cenar hasta reventarnos tu comida favorita, pizza.

**Electra:** Sí, a por ello.-dijo dejando de llorar para luego sonreír.

Mientas cenaban y charlaban animadamente algo en las noticias de la televisión les llamó la atención.

**Presentadora:**_ En noticias más recientes se ha comunicado que la ONU ha establecido una ley de cumplimiento extremadamente obligatorio para todos los países. Esta ley asegura que no se violen los derechos de los denominados mega-humanos a fin de asegurar la integridad de todas las personas y cualquier percance mayos, esto en presente de considerarlos víctimas de un ataque terrorista a gran escala, cuyas causas se investigan…_

**Yumi:** Así que ahora nos consideran víctimas.

Todos estaban viendo las noticias en la Ermita.

**Ulrich:** Por decirlo de cierta manera unas víctimas muy beneficiadas.-dijo sonriéndole con complicidad, a lo que ella le correspondió.

**Presentadora:**_…Se ha confirmado de que por esto los cursos escolares en todo el mundo cesarán desde mañana y se reanudarán a principios de Octubre. _

Así mismo, en otro lugar, uno más oscuro, alguien con un casco negro simulando la cabeza de un halcón veía las noticias. Ese no era otro que BlackHawk.

**BlackHawk:** Con que una pretendida aceptación para evitar males mayores. Pero nadie tiene idea de este pequeño parche preventivo no va a evitar que el barco pueda hundirse.

**¿?:**_ Tú siempre tan optimista._-dijo con sarcasmo una voz que salía de una ventana de comunicación en el enorme ordenador.

**BlackHawk:** Se terminará haciendo algo parecido a una caza de brujas, Max. No será directo pero estará. Estos cambios han sido demasiado drásticos, y lo drástico a menudo significa que el más apto sobrevivirá.

**Max:**_ Por aquí pasamos lo mismo. Esto se está convirtiendo en algo parecido a Men In Black o cualquiera de esas series y comics que hablan de súper-humanos. De todos modos confía en ellos, bajo tu enseñanza serán grandes._

**BlackHawk:** Les confiaría mi vida. Les enseñaré a su debido tiempo, aún quedan asuntos que resolver. Esta nueva partida hay que saber afrontarla, saber en qué lugar colocar las piezas y finalizar con un jaque mate.

**Max:**_ Aquí nadie es tonto, estaremos más que preparados. De todos modos buenas noches._-y cortó la comunicación.

El justiciero se levantó de su silla y caminó.

**BlackHawk:**_ Ya veremos si la humanidad demuestra que verdaderamente vale la pena. De todos modos la guerra es inminente, y la sangría está servida._-se dijo encaminándose hacia la oscuridad- _Una amarga y carmesí sangría._

**Continuará…**

**(1): En Naruto esto es un pergamino de contrato para invocación.**

**Esto no ha acabado, pienso seguir escribiendo. De nuevo mis disculpas por el retraso. Enserio la inspiración puede ser una verdadera cabrona por no venir cuando uno desea. A partir de ahora voy enserio, intentaré actualizar cada semana. T-T Sé que esto no lo sigue mucha gente pero al menos quiero contentar a ese pequeño público. Gracias a Smarty26 por prestarme apoyo para hacer el fic.** **Que la fuerza de la imaginación os siga por siempre.**


	8. Un nuevo inicio

**Nota: **No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni sus personajes, serie perteneciente a Dargaud. Tampoco las referencias a otras series, películas u productos. Este fanfic lo hago por diversión y no por lucro.

**Capítulo 5:**** Un nuevo inicio.**

**Universidad Kadic/Boulogne-Billancourt****/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Lunes 12 de Octubre/8:00 am** **(2 SEMANAS Y UN DÍA DESPUÉS)**

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde "el despertar de los mutantes", donde el mundo había cambiado como nunca antes en la historia. A raíz de la nueva ley mundial sobre los derechos de las "víctimas" de las bombas atómicas hubieron reacciones de todo tipo: habían detractores que temían lo que podrían hacer los mega-humanos, como se les había denominado, otros a favor entre los que habían tanto humanos regulares como mega-humanos, otros escépticos, otros aprovechados de la nueva situación pero que eran parados por otro igual que tenía ideas contrarias (ladrón vs policía) y alguna que otra secta que, o los alababa o los odiaba, leñadores que eran agredidos por plantas, ballenas en Japón atacando a los grandes pesqueros, grupo de traficantes de marfil asesinado por una turba de animales dirigidos por simios muy inteligentes que dirigieron a todos los animales, y más locuras. En el caso de las clases, para los que no eran universitarios las clases se reiniciaron el 5 de Octubre y se probó que muchos estudiantes habían mutado, sin embargo Miguel mantuvo oculto este hecho, claramente no debía saberse la verdad sobre nada que implicase al grupo. Todo había salido bien en Kadic, pues Delmas estaba dispuesto a volverlo una Escuela Xavier, como quien diría. Además, no hubieron muchos contratiempos, pues Jim (el omnipresente) los había logrado parar. Fue una sorpresa que mutase, pero no tan sorpresa sus poderes, súper-fuerza y súper-voz (¡qué irónico!). Y al final todo salió bien, incluso Delmas se enteró de lo de Sissi y el grupo en cuanto a la mutación y naturalmente se lo tomó bien, pero claramente lo mantuvo todo oculto.

Las clases comenzaban hoy para los universitarios. Esa mañana llegaron muchos alumnos y ya se notaban las secuelas del despertar mutante, pues, no eran pocas las personas que se presentaron con mutaciones. Todos los alumnos fueron al salón de actos para la presentación. Era el típico salón de acto de de una universidad, grande, con un montón de gradas y un gran escenario, en el cual estaba situado un atril y varias sillas detrás. El salón estaba repleto de personas, en las sillas del escenario estaban todos los profesores (Waldo (quien se había afeitado, quedando bastante cambiado y más juvenil) y Anthea incluidos) y en el atril se colocó Suzanne Hertz, la directora de la Universidad Kadic. La mujer tenía unos 66 años de edad, de estatura baja, piel clara con algunas arrugas en la cara, pelo canoso rizado atado en una coleta baja. Iba vestida con un jersey verde, pantalones piratas y botas marrones, y llevaba puestas unas gafas.

**Suzanne:** Bueno, mi nombre en Suzanne Hertz y soy la directora. Bienvenidos a todos a este nuevo curso. Más que nada esta es, además, la bienvenida a una nueva etapa de vuestras vidas…-siguió el discurso por bastante tiempo, presentando a los profesores y, por último, así misma como la profesora de Química- En el tablón de anuncios están vuestros nombres y la clase a la que deberéis ir. De parte de la institución, tened un feliz curso y esforzaros por seguir adelante.-y así acabó.

Todos salieron a sus aulas, donde luego recogieron sus horarios y más tarde todos salieron para conocer ese sitio a fondo. Allí estaban Electra y Aurora hablando mientras caminaban.

**Electra:** Y la verdad es que no pillo por qué debemos estudiar cosas que no…-paró al ver la expresión medio triste de Aurora- ¿Todavía sigues traumada por lo de aquella vez?

**Aurora:**-suspira- Sí, no me puedo sacar de la cabeza eso, fue demasiado para mí y tengo miedo de que me pueda volver a pasar. ¿Cómo pudiste superarlo?

**Electra:** Viviendo con eso y concentrándome en otros asuntos, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.-dijo mientras miraba sus brazos.

**Aurora:** Lo bueno es que tienes con qué defenderte, yo soy débil.

Electra le agarró los hombros y la miró con firmeza y seriedad.

**Electra:** Aurora, eres mi mejor amiga, como una hermana para mí, una hermana pequeña. Te juro a partir de ahora, que si alguien intenta propasarse contigo le daré una paliza de la que se acordará el resto de su vida. ¿Me prometes estar tranquila?

La joven sonrió en agradecimiento.

**Aurora:** Vale. Muchas gracias Electra.-luego se abrazaron.

**Electra:** No es nada. Bueno, ahora tenemos que…

**¿?:** ¡Por fin os encontré! ¡Os he estado llamando desde hace rato!-dijo un chico de piel oscura, alto, complexión bastante musculosa, pelo lacio corto, y ojos negros. Usaba una camiseta blanca, vaqueros claros, converse negros y chaqueta con capucha gris remangada. Aparentaba unos 19 años.

Las chicas se alegraron al verlo y lo abrazaron.

**Electra:** Cuánto tiempo sin verte Percy, ya te echábamos de menos.-dijo emotivamente una vez se separaron todos.

**Percy:** Y yo, estar en la costa está bien pero se echan de menos bastantes amigos, amigas y…-miró a Aurora cálidamente pero con cierta tristeza-…almas gemelas.-abrazó a Aurora y la besó con cariño, la cual le respondió de la misma forma pero con cierto nerviosismo, al notarlo este se separó lentamente- Perdóname, cuando supe que…

**Aurora:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó con miedo.

**Percy:** Tu madre y Electra. Llevabas varios días sin saber de ti. No pienses que soy un acosador, ni celoso, ni nada de eso, pero quería saber qué te ocurría.

**Aurora:** Perdón, es que yo no quería que supieses sobre eso.-dijo tristemente.

**Percy:** ¿Por?

**Aurora:** Pensaba que…que…que te…enfadarías.-dijo apenada.

**Percy:** Lo estoy, pero con los hijo-putas que os iban a secuestrar, pero también agradecido por BlackHawk. Mira, sé que estás pasando por un mal momento, pero yo y Electra te protegeremos, y por supuesto volverás a ser la chica alegre y segura pero timidilla de siempre, mi dulce chica.-le dio un beso corto- ¿Me dejas ayudarte a superarlo?-Aurora asintió y le dio un abrazo, por supuesto, Percy lo correspondió.

**¿?:** ¡Percy! ¡Mira que es difícil encontrarte!-gritó una chica de piel oscura, altura estándar, complexión esbelta, pelo lacio hasta la cadera con dos mechones rojos a los lados y ojos negros. Vestía una camisa de hacilla blanca, short azul oscuro, botas converse negras y una chamara larga con capucha roja y de bordes negros. Aparentaba unos 18 años.

Iba acompañada por un chico alto de tez pálida, pelo castaño, de estatura estándar, complexión esbelta y ojos verdes. Usaba una camiseta gris con bordes negros, vaqueros azules, converse negros y camisa a botones negra remangada. También parecía tener 18 años.

Aquellos dos jóvenes eran Samantha "Sam" Knight y Patrick Belpois respectivamente.

**Patrick:** Sami, no te cabrees con él, recuerda que tenía motivos más que obvios para correr.-dijo mirando a Aurora.

**Sam:** ¡Es verdad! Perdona Aurora, enserio. ¿Estás mejor? ¿Y tú Electra?-preguntó con preocupación.

**Aurora:** Claro.-respondió resplandecientemente.

**Electra:** No problemo.

Y así estuvieron unos minutos hablando para evadir el tema crudo.

**Electra:**…Enserio, si quería promocionar el KFC lo ha conseguido pero a la inversa. Vale que me gusten los pollos fritos pero lo de ese vídeo ha sido GROTESCO (1).-todos se rieron con ganas.

**Percy:**-entre risas- Es que…con la mierda que se publica en internet…uno ya no sabe ni qué pensar sobre la raza humana. (N/A: Los pensamientos de la autora se corresponden firmemente con esta declaración)

**Electra:** Entonces deberías cabreó visto a ese tío de mi país que se cabreó con su ordenador, lo sacó a la calle y le pegó ocho tiros (2).-se rieron aún más pero pronto su móvil vibró- Perdón, tengo que ver quién es.-vio los últimos mensajes y respondió con una sonrisa, luego guardó el teléfono- Bueno, es que hay unas amigas a distancia que hoy comenzarán aquí, así que hoy las conoceremos en persona.

Aurora recordó.

**Aurora:** Es verdad, por fin las conocemos. ¿Dónde están?

**Electra:** Ya vienen, solo hay que esperar.

Luego aparecieron dos chicas de aspecto británico, pelo negro hasta los hombros, piel pálida, ojos azules, altura estándar y complexión delgada. Usaban vaqueros, tenis converse rojos, un colgante de la TARDIS del Doctor Who y camisa a botones con cuadros (una de ellas de color índigo y la otra perla). Aparentaban tener unos 18 años.

Ambas se acercaron a la carrerilla al grupo. Electra y Aurora hablaron un poco con ellas en inglés.

**Electra:** Bueno, os presento a la gemelas, Susan (señaló a la de la camisa de color índigo) y Marin (señaló a la de color perla) Foreman. Estas son nuestras amigas a distancia de Inglaterra. Susan, Marin, estos son nuestros amigos, Sam y Percy Knight, y Patrick Belpois.

**Susan y Marin:** Nice to meet you.-dicen sonrientes.

**Percy:** We too.

**Marin**: Es genial que nos hayamos encontrado.-dijo para Electra y Aurora- Esta nueva experiencia hubiese sido menos agradable si no hubieseis venido también a estudiar.

**Electra:** No me lo recuerdes, que por vuestra culpa tenemos que venir aquí.-dijo con falso enfado- Pero es verdad que se lo pasa uno mejor con una cara conocida.-finalizó con falsa resignación.

**Sam:** Ni que lo digas tía, yo también tengo ganas de encontrarme con conocidos.-dijo con una sonrisa- _Espero que me haya perdonado.-_pensó con tristeza.

**Mientras tanto…**

**Odd:** ¡AAA-CHIIISSS! ¡Joder! ¡Qué mierda! Es comenzar el curso y ya me resfrío. Enserio, vaya mierda de suerte.-se quejó con excesivo ánimo.

El pelirrubio-morado (peliblanco-morado) caminaba con Eva, Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita (quien comenzaba a dejarse crecer el pelo) y Sissi (que había eliminado las mechas rubias de su cabello) por los pasillos de la Universidad. Si se fijaba la vista hacia todos los alumnos uno podía darse por entero cuenta de cómo había cambiado la sociedad. Varias personas habían adoptado diversos cambios físicos, tanto pequeños como críticamente enormes, el resto eran, en apariencia, humanos regulares, aunque lo más seguro es que entre esas personas hubiesen algunos mega-humanos.

**Ulrich:** ¿Quién sabe? Se dice que cuando estornudas es porque alguien está hablando de ti.-dijo con sorna.

**Odd:** Joder, deja ya esas pingadas supersticiosas. Ya estuve con miedo hace tiempo de romper espejos, pasar debajo de escaleras, el número trece y no sé cuantas mierdas más. (N/A: (episodio 83) Jamás superó ese trauma)

**Eva:**-susurrando a Aelita- ¿Tan traumático fue?

**Aelita:** Déjalo, es un exagerado. Aunque perder a su posible conquista de la semana, ser castigado, contraer un virus informático, casi echar a perder una misión y darte cuenta de los "oscuros secretos" de un profesor justo después de romper un espejo es una tremenda casualidad.

**Eva:** Con razón se la pasa rezando a sus ancestros. Dice que le dan suerte en su día a día.-dijo con tono burlesco.

Odd se percató del comentario.

**Odd:** ¡Oye, dan mucha suerte!-le respondió con cabreo.

**Ulrich:** Je, mira quién es el supersticioso ahora.

**Odd:** ¡Tú te…!-enseguida se calló por lo que se encontró de frente.

Por un momento el tiempo se paró. Decir que estaba sorprendido era quedarse muy corto. No lo podía creer. Creyó que jamás la volvería a ver. En ese ínfimo instante resolvió una duda que se había planteado desde hace unos años. Sonrió satisfecho de tener la respuesta.

La morena también se percató de su presencia. Ambos más o menos de igual forma estaban anonadados, la chica un poco menos que el chico. Si alguien hubiese entrado a su mente hubiese comprobado cuan similares eran sus pensamientos con los del félido.

En efecto, Odd y Sam se habían reencontrado.

**Odd y Sam:** ¿¡Sam!?/¿¡Odd!?

Por supuesto, ambos grupos se habían percatado sus presencias. Claramente, esto hizo que los Belpois se reencontrasen.

**Patrick:** ¡Cuánto tiempo Jeremie!-saludó efusivamente.

Decir que estaba alegre era decir poco, él y su primo no se habían visto desde que se reconciliaron, hace más de tres años. Le sorprendió, y en cierta forma desagradó, que tuviese que irse a estudiar al otro lado del océano, pero tenía la esperanza de que una vez se volviesen a ver pudiesen empezar a ser amigos como era debido.

Sin embargo, todas las preguntas que se formuló sobre su primo estaban resueltas, más que resueltas de hecho. No pensaba que lo vería tan cambiado: su forma de vestir, su peinado, el parche y cicatriz de los que tanto le hablaron, la altura, el porte… y ahora que se fijaba, portaba un aura distinta a la que recordaba. La única palabra que le venía a la mente para describirlo era… misterio.

El rubio le devolvió el saludo.

**Jeremie:** Sí. ¿Qué tal tu vida Patrick?-dijo sonriente.

**Electra:** ¿Quiénes son estos tíos?

**Patrick:** Bueno -se dispuso a presentarlos-, ellos son Jeremie, mi primo, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Sissi, la hija del director Delmas-a medida que decía, los aludidos saludaban-, y…. ¿quién eres tú? -dijo mirando a Eva.

**Eva:** Soy Eva.-dijo recelosa.

No podía negarlo, siempre había sentido curiosidad por conocer en persona a la tan famosa ex –novia de su novio, aunque ya conocía su aspecto de fotos. Pero también era cierto que no le agradaba la idea de que ella y Odd se volviesen a ver. Es entendible, amaba con locura a su pelirrubio-morado (peliblanco-morado en realidad) y temía que si la morena volvía Odd reavivase sus antiguos sentimientos.

Estaba alerta ante lo que pudiera pasar.

**Patrick:** Ok. Bueno, supongo que ya te habrán comentado quién soy.-la rubia asintió- Bueno, ellos son Electra Bayërn, Aurora Zastre, Susan y Marin Foreman, y Percy y…

**Sam:** Te recuerdo que ya nos conocemos. Bueno, a…Eva, creo que te llamabas, ¿no?-la aludida asintió- A Eva no pero sí a los demás.

**Percy**: Sí, te solías colar por la zona hace años para darte el lote con tu novio-Sam y Odd se sonrojaron un poco-, que ahora que me fijo se parecía ti, este… Odd.

**Eva:** _Así que darse el lote, ¿eh? ¿En qué sentido?_-pensó a la vez que se lo transmitió con la mirada a su novio, quien empezó a ponerse muy nervioso.

**Sam:** Pero eso ya pasó, es historia.-dijo con tono nervioso. Se podía apreciar que el Belpois le miraba inquisitivamente.

**Electra:** Desde luego, si Patrick es tu novio, ya me dirás si no es pasado.

Ante esa declaración nuestro grupo favorito se quedó anonadado, los que más Odd y Jeremie, la que festejaba mentalmente, Eva.

**Sissi:** Tengo una pregunta, ¿cómo os conocisteis? No pregunto solo por los novios.

**Sam:** Bueno, después de la temporada que viví por esta zona con mi hermano-señaló a Percy-, nos mudamos al norte, a Bretaña, allí conocimos a Electra y Aurora, ellas eran amigas de antes, y en 2012 a Patrick, después de que él se pasase por aquí. Al año no hicimos novios.-Patrick la miró con cariño.

**Susan:** Yo y mi hermana conocíamos a Electra y Aurora, al resto no. De hecho, somos nuevas en este país.

**Aelita:** Inglesas.-las gemelas asintieron- El apellido no confunde.-sonrieron un poco a ese comentario.

**Aurora:** ¿Podríais contestar vuestra misma pregunta?

**Patrick:** Ellos ya eran amigos, pero…

**Odd:**..Sissi no lo era pero al final lo es, Eva vino más tarde y poco después nos hicimos pareja.

Sam no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

**Sam:** ¿Cuánto durasteis?-preguntó con cierto enfado.

Por supuesto se empezaba a respirar cierta tensión.

**Odd:** Bueno, seguimos siendo pareja. ¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó extrañado.

Cierta rubia se estaba incomodando bastante con la morena.

**Sam:**-cambiando el semblante a uno sonriente- Ya ninguno, por fin sentaste cabeza. Eso me alegra.-Odd iba a hablar- De todos modos mejor cambiar de tema.

Eva suspiró aliviada. Por el momento le caía bien esta tía.

**Electra:** Oye, el castaño. Ulrich, ¿no?-el aludido asintió- Por casualidad, ¿eres alemán?

**Ulrich:** Sí. ¿Preguntas por el nombre?

**Electra:** Sí, es que yo también soy alemana.

Es verdad. No es que el apellido Bayërn fuese muy popular fuera de las fronteras germanas.

**Ulrich:** Ya veo.-estrecharon las manos en señal de que les agradaba encontrarse con un paisano.

Estuvieron unos pocos minutos conversando, pues debían ir a sus clases y empezar el nuevo curso.

**Montaña Sirr/En otra parte/**** Lunes 12 de Octubre/12:40 pm**

Esta es una cordillera montañosa rodeada de múltiples prados, con dunas, ríos y un bosque, que tenía como particularidad el que habían muchos felinos de todas las especies y colores.

En uno de los salientes de una montaña se encontraba Nekomaru, sentado y, aparentemente, meditando.

**(Flashback)**

**Nekomaru:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

**Odd:** ¡Guapísimo!

Habían pasado dos días desde que Odd firmó su contrato de convocatoria, y ese día viajó a través de la invocación inversa al lugar donde tendría que entrenar, primeramente para conocerlo. Por supuesto, Kiwi también había venido. Se encontraban a la orilla de un río, en un bosque.

**Kiwi:** La verdad es que este sitio no está nada mal. ¿El lugar tiene algún nombre?

**Nekomaru:** Efectivamente. Se llama Montaña Sirr. Si preguntáis, a donde hemos ido es obviamente otra dimensión, de una Tierra paralela a la vuestra.

**Kiwi:** ¿Y todos sois así?

**Nekomaru:** No, para nada. Este es solo un paraje de difícil acceso y todos sus habitantes somos así. En esta Tierra hay también humanos, así como más lugares de seres de invocación. Pero nunca solemos relacionarnos entre nosotros ni con los humanos que no sean invocadores nuestros. Por ello prácticamente nadie sale de este lugar.

**Odd:** Parece un rollo de aburrido.

**Nekomaru:** Para nada, mocoso. Aquí somos felices y no nos es necesario salir.

El joven lo miró despectivamente.

**Odd:** ¿A quién llamas mocoso?

**Nekomaru:** Acostúmbrate, mal intento de felino.

**Odd:** ¡Cállate bola de pelos! ¿Quién te crees tú?

**Nekomaru:** Quien será a partir de ahora su maestro, así que tenme más respeto, mocoso.

Odd quería echarse a reír.

**Odd:** ¿Tú? Perdona, "lindo gatito". ¡Deja ya de hacerte el chulito!

**Nekomaru:** Aplícate tu propio consejo. Te demostraré que no voy en broma.-tomó una posición de lucha- Atácame si puedes.

**Odd:** Lo siento, yo no pego a animales indefensos.-dijo con burla.

**Nekomaru:** No seas un gallito. Con tu altanería acabaré contigo en menos de un minuto. Si no…-le señaló con su pata derecha-…desmiéntemelo.

El chico asintió.

**Odd:** Bien, acabemos con tu chulería.

**Un minuto después…**

Nuestro héroe felino se encontraba tendido boca abajo en el suelo, con varios moretones, contusiones, y algún que otro arañazo.

**Nekomaru:** Te lo dije, mocoso.

**Odd:** _¡Hilipollas! ¡Me vengaré!_-pensó adolorido.

Kiwi negó, decepcionado. Quería mucho a su compañero, pero, aún a su edad, seguía siendo un idiota integral. Bueno, no había mucho que hacer con eso.

**(Fin del flashback)**

**Nekomaru:** _Je, menudo invocador más idiota nos ha tocado a los felinos. Desde luego hay que moldearlo a bien._-pensó con gracia- _Aunque no es un mal chico._

**Universidad Kadic/Boulogne-Billancourt****/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Lunes 12 de Octubre/8:30 pm**

Una de las cosas a destacar de la Universidad podría ser fácilmente su cafetería, la cual era inmensamente grande, con una notable multitud de mesas y asientos, en los cuales podrían caber cerca de 20 personas, paredes blancas y considerables ventanales. Se veía una barra libre que a sus espaldas tenía las puertas de acceso a la cocina u otros sitios. Estaban también presentes varias máquinas expendedoras y alguna maceta con plantas. Esa tarde-noche el grupo conversaba con los novatos de ese año. Se notaba claramente que habían congeniado muy bien.

**Electra:** ¡No jodas! Un alemán (Ulrich), una japonesa (Yumi), un ítalo-australiano (Odd), un español (Miguel), dos suizos (Xavier y Aelita), dos franceses (Sissi y Jeremie) y una estadounidense (Eva).

**Odd:** Ya ves, amistad sin fronteras.-dijo animado.

De repente se oye un pitido, el cual Jeremie apaga pulsando un botón de un reloj (reloj inteligente de color negro) situado en su muñeca izquierda. Cambió su semblante a uno serio, aunque bastante disimulado.

**Jeremie:** Disculpad, acabo de recordar que tenía un asunto.-se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a irse.

**Patrick**: ¿A dónde vas?-tenía mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué podría ser tan urgente como para que su primo tuviese que irse tan pronto CUANDO LLEVABAN AÑOS SIN VERSE?

**Jeremie:** Un tema que tenía que resolver.-dijo con un tono que transmitía: "No preguntéis, se acabó". Por esto nadie más dijo nada hasta que el rubio abandonó la cafetería.

**Aurora:** ¿Siempre es así?-preguntó extrañada.

**Yumi:** De un tiempo a esta parte. Supongo que Patrick os lo habrá dicho, que estuvo en Canadá los últimos dos años.-estos asienten- En ese tiempo hablábamos muy poco con él debido a que de una u otra forma estábamos ocupados, además de él. Así que no conocemos mucho de lo que pasó en ese tiempo, pero siempre tiene algo que hacer todas las noches desde que volvió. Y cada vez que intentamos hablar con él está desconectado.

**Odd:** Sí, a saber qué hace.

Por supuesto al otro Belpois, eso no era nada normal. Y claro, esto podía entenderse desde cierto punto de vista tan inquietante como oscuro. No, claro que no. Seguro que hay una explicación mucho mejor que con respecto a ESE tema.

**Sam:** ¿Creéis que esté metido en…?

**Patrick:** Eso es imposible, Jeremie jamás podría hacerlo.

**William:** A algunos de nosotros ya se nos ha ocurrido esa posibilidad, pero…

**Patrick:** Enserio tíos. Habrá cambiado en este tiempo, pero mi primo no es un camello ni nada parecido.

**Odd:** ¡Ya te digo! Es Einstein después de todo. Ahora es un rarito taciturno, pero es un tipo en la ley.

A decir verdad realmente estaban extrañados. Los que acababan de llegar no podían opinar nada sobre ese tema en cuanto a que no conocían al chico. Los que lo conocían poco estaban muy dudosos, pero quienes lo conocían de sobra querían pensar en cosas menos locas. Cierta pelirrosa pensaba sobre esto y se cuestionaba sobre lo que podría pasarle al chico, eso mientras se veía, entretenida, la luna.

**Aelita:** _Jeremie, ¿qué estás haciendo? Mejor dicho, ¿qué te ha pasado en estos años?_

En ese momento nubes se aglomeraban hasta ennegrecer el cielo nocturno. Tal vez eso no sea lo único que oscurezca demás en los próximos días.

**Pirineos/Frontera franco-española/Lunes 12 de Octubre/11:40 pm**

Nieve, frío y oscuridad, esa era la estampa en la cordillera montañosa. Pero más allá de la oscuridad presente en la negritud nocturna, otro tipo de oscuridad se posaba en esa zona. Una marcada por un camino carmesí que acababa bajo los cuerpos de dos cadáveres. El color y apariencia de sus ropas apenas se distinguía de la sangre que las cubría, pero eran las mismas que las de los famosos ninjas del videojuego Cortex. Pero más demacrado era su aspecto, pues estaban tan destrozados que pareciese que un animal salvaje se hubiese dedicado a degustarse con ellos. Miembros torcidos y retorcidos, trozos enteros de carne ausentes, huesos y vísceras sobresalientes, desencajados o partidos, y más sangre. La dantesca escena era tan grotesca que cualquier estómago mínimamente sensible se hubiese revuelto y expulsado todo lo que contuviera.

Junto a los cadáveres habían dos personas. Estas vestían de negro, en general: pantalón algo ancho negro, atado a cada muslo un vendaje blanco con un porta kunai negro y dos correas sujetorias, botas negras con protectores metálicos negros con líneas grises delanteros sostenidos por dos cintos metálicos articulados grises en la pantorrilla y uno en el pie, con sistema de articulación del pie a la pantorrilla, picos metálicos en las suelas, guantes hasta la mitad de los bíceps (teniendo en el extremo un vendaje blanco) negros con recubrimiento metálico y sistema de articulación gris de dedos hasta los nudillos y en punta, como garras, protector metálico negro con líneas grises de antebrazo y dorso de mano sostenidos por tres cintos grises metálicos con articulación en los brazos y uno en la mano, con sistema de articulación y vieiras grises similares a plumas en los laterales exteriores, una camisa negra con capucha y otra interior de cuello alto, ambas sin mangas (lo que dejaba ver que la piel de ambas personas era cara), chaleco negro con líneas grises, varios acolchamientos protectores (como el de Minato Namikaze en Naruto: La torre perdida, pero sin las solapas exteriores e interior protectoras del cuello), un dibujo en gris de la cabeza de un halcón en perfil hacia la izquierda con un ojo negro con cuatro aspas curvadas que lo hacen parecer tanto un shuriken como un remolino, hombreras metálicas negras con bordes grises (como las de la Liga de las sombras en Batman Begins) sujetas a los brazos con un cinto metálico gris articulado y en la espalda una funda de espada en sentido diagonal de derecha (hombro) a izquierda (cadera) de color negro (tanto la funda como la empuñadura) con un remache sujetorio metálico en la parte superior (como las espadas ANBU) y una bolsa gris apagado con líneas negras adherida a la parte trasera del chaleco y dos tiras a cada lado (teniendo la izquierda una hebilla) que forman un cinturón, y portaban unas máscaras en forma de cabeza de halcón con dos agujeros para los ojos y que se sujetan por una tira negra (que no es visible por la capucha). Ambos se diferenciaban en que uno tenía la máscara de color gris con líneas negras en los bordes de los ajos, el pico y los laterales, y el otro de color negro con líneas grises, junto a un broche negro con el mismo dibujo del pecho en el vendaje del brazo derecho.

**Gris:** ¿Qué piensa de esto senpai?

**Negro:** No hay duda de que son parte del Fénix, pero tampoco de que quien hizo esto, o de que lo hizo, no tuvo un ápice escrúpulos.

Se podía deducir por sus voces que la persona de la máscara gris era una fémina y la de la máscara negra un varón.

**Gris:** Ese niño va a quedar traumatizado de por vida.

**Negro:** Mejor eso a que hubiesen tenido éxito. De todos modos lo más seguro es que lo recuerde como una mala pesadilla.

**Gris:** Desde luego. Aún así es muy cruel raptar a un niño de 6 años solo porque es un mega-humano. Lo que sea que planeen no pinta nada bien.

**Negro:** Como siempre. Lo que más me preocupa es el cómo han acabado así.

**Gris:** Debió ser un animal salvaje. Mire esas huellas.-señaló a unas huellas en la nieve con gotas de sangre en las mismas y rodeándolas.

Por el tamaño pasarían como las huellas de un oso, pero la forma de las mismas hacía dudar de esa conclusión.

**Negro:** Cualquier genin o incluso en pruebas podría deshacerse de un oso. Es otro mega-humano, y venía con ellos. Si quieres vuelve y mira las huellas que divisamos antes.

**Gris:**¿Otro secuestrado? El niño era el único constatado como secuestrado en ese sitio.

**Negro:** Secuestrador, pero no uno cualquiera. Y no es porque sea un mega-humano o que se volviese loco. Si no hubiese acabado con el niño. El chico no figura con ningún poder de transportación superior y es demasiado pequeño. Esa bestia hubiese acabado él en un pis paz. Lo dejó escapar.

**Gris:** Hay unos árboles removidos muy recientemente y algo de nieve por donde acaban las huellas de la bestia. Parece que pasó un helicóptero. Debió esperarlos sobrevolando y se llevó a esa cosa sin aterrizar completamente. Tendrían prisa.

**Negro:** Junto a las últimas huellas hay nieve hundida. Le dispararon dardos y se lo llevaron. Tienes razón en algo, es un secuestrado, pero no recientemente. Lo controlaron pero algo falló y se volvió contra estos.-señaló a los cuerpos- Por eso no fue tras el niño.

**Gris:** Parece que nuestra bestia tiene conciencia y moral. Pero la pregunta es quién es.

Negro se acercó hacia donde reposó la bestia antes de llevársela. Cogió de entre la nieve un pelo, el cual era de color negro azulado.

**Negro:** Eso habrá que averiguarlo.

Y en su máscara podía verse una luminiscencia roja en la abertura para el ojo derecho. Algo tan misterioso como terrorífico.

**Universidad Kadic/Boulogne-Billancourt****/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Martes 13 de Octubre/5:01 pm**

**Jim:** ¡Qué buenos recuerdos me trae esto! ¿Pero qué digo? Es aún mejor. ¡Tantos alumnos! ¡Cómo me ruboriza!

Algo que había caracterizado siempre y los seguiría caracterizando por los siglos de los siglos a James "Jim" Morales, Jimbo para los amigos o para la burlas de Odd, es su exagerado entusiasmo cuando hablaba acerca de cualquier deporte o hecho en su vida, eso siempre que "prefiera hablar del tema". Era por ello una enciclopedia viva además de un completo cascarrabias y fiero seguidor/ejecutor de las normas, que en el pasado dio bastantes dolores de cabeza a los Guerreros Lyoko. Era un hombre alto y corpulento, aunque se le notaba un poco más delgado, de pelo corto castaño, piel algo tostada, ojos marrones y barba de seis días. Usaba una camiseta blanca, pantalones de carga grisáceos, zapatillas blancas, chamarra roja remangada con cordones y cremallera medo abierta blanca. Como accesorios tenía una cinta en la cabeza que en algún pasado lejano llegó a considerarse blanca, un cronómetro naranja colgando de su cuello y su clásica tirita en el pómulo izquierdo (la misma apariencia que tiene en Evolución). Tenía 41 años.

Resulta que, después de mucho hablar y por algún tipo de karma universal, se permitió reanudar las clases de Pencak Silat, aunque ahora se harían en común para estudiantes del instituto y universitarios. Además, como requisito se pidió que se enseñasen distintas disciplinas de artes marciales por lo cual se ha convertido en una clase variada. Por supuesto esta variedad había atraído a muchos. Ulrich y Yumi se apuntaron desde el inicio, después de todo aunque se hubiesen dedicado a otras cosas y hubiesen participado en competiciones eran más hobbies que otra cosa. Esto les interesaba y lo había hecho siempre por encima de todo. Aelita tampoco se quedó atrás, nada mejor que el torturador de Jim para ponerse en cintura, después de todo no le interesaba ser la princesa en apuros del cuento. Otros de los que se apuntaron fueron Odd, William, Sissi (otra vez), Miguel, Eva, Electra, Aurora, Patrick (teniendo ya conocimientos de Aikido), Sam, Percy, Johnny y Hiroki (otra vez). Es por ello que con tantos nuevos alumnos Jim se sintió alagado y eufórico.

Las clases se impartían en el gimnasio del Instituto Kadic, según Jim porque se sentía como en casa y era más que suficiente para todos los que vendrían. Una de las novedades es que todos debían ponerse un kimono blanco para las sesiones (según Jim órdenes de los superiores), aunque no hacía falta quitarse el calzado, después de todo, y como siempre, no había ningún tatami. En ese momento estaban sentados mientras Jim estaba de pie enfrente.

**Odd:** Nosotros también te amamos, Jim.-dijo para luego lanzar un beso al aire.

**Jim:** Las mariconadas para otro momento, Della Robbia. De todos modos me alegro de que estéis presentes todo…bueno, falta uno. Pero ese tío siempre ha sido un vago.-dijo con resignación.

Los demás se preguntaban sobre quién sería la persona que faltaba. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció la persona menos esperada, Jeremie.

**Jim:** ¡Belpois! ¿¡Qué horas crees que son estas de llegar!? ¡Dije las cinco en punto, no las cinco y dos! ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

**Jeremie:** Me crucé con una colmena y tuve que dar otro rodeo.-dijo con tono calmado.

**Jim:** Bueno, vale. Pero la próxima vez sales antes. Toma asiento junto a tus compañeros.

Se sentó junto al lado de Ulrich. Y mientras Jim se daba la vuelta y explicaba embelesado todo sobre las artes marciales, empezó una conversación a susurros.

**William:** ¿Qué haces aquí, Einstein?

**Jeremie:** Obligado. Todavía tengo que cumplir esa promesa.-dijo con fastidio.

Los que conocían el secreto de Lyoko lo entendieron (capítulo 74).

**Hiroki:** ¿Qué promesa?

**Yumi:** Nada, un problema que tuvimos una vez con un cerdo bestial.-ese comentario los hizo reír a todos, después de todo podía servir para describir a aquel jabalí como para referirse al propio Jim.

**Ulrich:** De todos modos tienes suerte de que Jim sea medio idiota, no es que sea muy creíble lo de la colmena.

**Jeremie:** ¿Quién ha dicho que mentía?-su tono era serio, sin un ápice de gracia.

**Eva:** ¿Enserio no es coña?-la mirada del rubio no dejaba lugar a dudas-Vale, vale. No es coña.

**Odd:** Lo que sí parece una coña es verte en ropa de artes marciales. Extrañamente te sienta muy bien. Como desearía que tuvieses tu viejo peinado y las gafas. Eso sería adorable.-dijo medio riéndose.

**Jeremie:** Ja, ja. Me parto.-dijo con fastidio.

Los demás miraban con gracia lo que pasaba, aunque Aelita no tanto.

**Jim:**…y esto ayudo a que fuesen popularizadas. ¿Habéis entendido la explicación?-todos asintieron, haciendo creer que habían atendido- Bien, es hora de elegir voluntarios para la parte práctica. Tenemos la infinita suerte de contar con dos experimentados, aún siendo de una sola disciplina, pero en esencia hay similitudes. Stern, levántate, tú serás el maestro.-Ulrich se puso en pie- Y tú, Belpois, por llegar tarde tendrás que ser el aprendiz.

Todos se sorprendieron. Básicamente era que iban a darle una paliza al rubio por llegar tarde. ¿Eso es legal hoy en día?

**Patrick:** ¿Por qué haces esto? Esto está penalizado.

**Jim:** Porque quiero y pedo. No malinterpretéis, no soy el profe maltratador que merece la cárcel, solo os estoy enseñando que en esta vida hay que cumplir normas y ser puntual. Es la regla del ejército, yo soy el general y vosotros mis soldados. Os moldearé hasta que seáis un ejército digno de admirar.

**Hiroki:** Sigue sonando a maltrato.

**Odd:** No tienes ni idea.-dijo en tono de burla. Bien que recordaba aquél entrenamiento de hace unos años. Sonaba mal, pero Jim es Jim.

De todas maneras Jeremie se levantó sin rechistar y se puso enfrente de Ulrich. El rubio en el lado izquierdo y el castaño en el derecho (según el punto de visión del espectador). En medio de ellos aunque un poco apartado se encontraba Jim.

**Jim:** Podéis usar todo lo que sabéis. Es una prueba, esta es la forma correcta en la que el aprendiz puede corregir su camino. Ahora saludaos.-Ulrich hizo la clásica inclinación japonesa y Jeremie lo imitó.- Recordad que el primero en caer es el perdedor. Ya podéis empezar.-y se alejó de los jóvenes.

Ambos oponentes se miraron un momento y se pusieron en posición de combate.

**Ulrich:** Intentaré ser flojo, no te va a doler mucho.

**Jeremie:** Mejor no, no quiero quedar más en ridículo.-dijo un poco con resignación.

Supusieron que era por orgullo, de todos modos estaba claro que el combata acabaría en pocos segundos. Bastantes empezaban a sentir vergüenza ajena por el rubio.

**Ulrich:** Como quieras. Después no llores.-comentó a modo d broma, él bien que sabía lo que era tener orgullo.

Ulrich se lanzó, era rápido, pero no tanto como para que se supiese que era un mega-humano. Automáticamente le intentó dar un puñetazo con la izquierda, eso no era muy difícil de esquivar. Nadie quería verlo, iba a quedar noqueado. Pero Jeremie reaccionó agarrando la muñeca con la derecha y tirando hacia abajo de esta. El alemán no se esperaba para nada eso. Una vez tuvo oportunidad lanzó una patada lateral con la izquierda, pero inesperadamente Jeremie salto, de forma que esto lo hizo girar y quedar reclinado. Al estar aún en el aire pudo lanzar una patada con la pierna derecha, esta fue tan fuerte que le obligó a hacer carrerilla y deslizarse para no caerse.

Todo esto pasó en segundos y fue de lo más asombroso para todos. ¿Qué coño había pasado? Parece que Einstein tenía más secretos de lo que parecía.

Ulrich no tenía tiempo de sorprenderse, si su amigo ya no es tan debilucho como antes entonces mejor, será más divertido un combate así. Ambos estaban reclinados y se pusieron totalmente en pie, Ulrich girándose para ver a su oponente. El rubio parecía calmado.

**Ulrich:**_ Al final eres una caja de sorpresas, Einstein._-pensó.

Sin pensar más se lanzó otra vez. Mientras Ulrich le intentaba alcanzar con algún puñetazo o patada Jeremie los bloqueaba, sin dejar un solo hueco. Entonces el rubio comenzó a atacar también. Resultó estar muy igualado. Si uno goleaba el otro bloqueaba o bien esquivaba. En eso el castaño se alejó unos pasos por la izquierda y saltó, quedando reclinado en el aire un segundo, pero lanzando un ataque adelantando la pierna derecha, que iba directa a la cabeza. Pero el francés se inclina hacia atrás. Ulrich aterrizó deslizándose un poco y Jeremie quedó con las manos en el suelo, y catapultándose con estas salta superando la altura de Ulrich. Se dio cuenta rápido y hace un giro para hacer un barrido con la izquierda, pero velozmente volvió a saltar nada más bajar, así Ulrich tuvo que escudarse con sus brazo la cara, pues Jeremie había girado en el aire y le golpeó, primero con la izquierda y luego con la derecha. Al aterrizar intentó golpear a Ulrich, pero este reaccionó impulsándose con su brazo para girar por su espalda y quedar en el otro lado. Entonces aprovechó un hueco y de un derechazo golpeó su cara.

Eso debió doler. Aelita estaba preocupada. Se había sorprendido con crecer por cómo había progresado Jeremie, pero ese golpe había sido muy fuerte, cualquiera hubiese caído enseguida.

Ulrich no se detuvo ahí. Puso las manos en sus hombros y con ellos se impulsó para darle un rodillazo en la cara. El castaño quedó de pie y preparado para otro golpe mientras Jeremie se veía aturdido y apunto de caer, pero sorprendentemente recupero la compostura, aunque un poco cansado.

**Jeremie:** Todavía no he terminado, idiota.-se burló.

**Ulrich:** Vaya capullo. Te vas a enterar.-respondió igualmente.

Volvieron a intercambiar golpes. En esto Ulrich lo agarra del brazo y lo gira sobre su cabeza, pero cae de pie. Se logra apartar. Vuelven a intercambiar golpes y esquives, pero Jeremie salta hacia atrás, apoya sus manos en el suelo y eleva sus pies, pasándolos bajo los brazos de Ulrich cuando este preparaba un puño. Esto hace que Jeremie lo empuje y lo lance a unos 2 metros. Al final Ulrich no pudo evitar el golpe y, girando un momento de lado, acabó postrado en el suelo.

**Jim:** Eh… U-Ulrich pierde. Jeremie es e-el ganador.-estaba sin palabras, ni en sus sueños más bizarros hubiese imaginado esto.

**Yumi:** Aelita, ¿es un clon?-susurró, no le cabía en la mente lo que acababa de pasar.

**Aelita:** Por extraño que parezca no. Tampoco detecto que lleve un espectro en su interior y nada. Lo ha hecho él solo.

William asintió confirmándolo dicho.

**Odd:** Yo tampoco huelo algo así, está limpio.

A esto Yumi sonrió. Estaba orgullosa por ambos: Ulrich por mantenerse e incluso ser mejor, y Jeremie por demostrar una gran habilidad sin hacer trampas.

En los últimos días habían entrenado para detectar este tipo de cosas con Xavier, así que no podía haber ningún error.

**Jim:** Ahora el vencedor le da su mano al perdedor.

Jeremie hizo esto y Ulrich aceptó.

**Jeremie:** Buen trabajo, aunque eres muy predecible.

**Ulrich:** No te relajes, te pienso ganar en la próxima.

Ambos sonrieron con orgullo y mirada desafiante.

**(Una hora y media después)**

Cuando la sesión finalizó el grupo se dividió, y los conocedores del secreto de Lyoko fueron por un lado. Patrick y Sam les iban a acompañar para hablar, sobretodo el Belpois, pero recibieron una llamada de las gemelas Foreman y se marcharon junto a Percy, Aurora y Electra.

**Odd:** Todavía no me lo creo. Es que es imposible que seas tan bueno. Joder, es que estabais a la par.

Aún más de una hora después las reacciones era de puro shock. Nadie se esperaba que el cerebrito y legendario manta de los deportes hubiese demostrado tal habilidad en las artes marciales, y más el que hubiese derrotado a Ulrich en casi igual nivel. El susodicho era de los más chocados, no quería ser violento y tuvo que usar todos sus recursos fuera del margen mega-humano, pero le había encantado. Sonaba tonto o clásico de un manga, pero estaba considerando la idea de que fuesen rivales. Uno no encuentra a un buen combatiente.

**Eva:** No te calles y cuéntanos. ¿Qué hiciste estos años?

**Jeremie:** Bueno. Al llegar a Canadá un amigo, el mismo que me aconsejó de cambiar de look, me habló sobre unas clases de artes marciales que impartía un conocido suyo y que gracias a ese tío ya nadie se podría meter conmigo, ni con quien me importa.

Por una fracción de segundo las miradas del rubio y la pelirrosa se conectaron. Esto la hizo sentir mal. Jamás podría olvidarlo, y no pensaba hacerlo.

**Aelita:**_ Lo juro por mi vida. No dejaré que me salven, seré yo la que los salve._-pensó con determinación.

Jeremie sonrió por un segundo adivinando lo que pensaba.

**William:** Con lo que has demostrado puede incluso Jim necesite clases. A ti parecen no hacerte falta.

**Yumi:** En el fondo hay que asistir, no se puede perder la costumbre.-Jeremie asintió.

**Miguel:** Bueno, el motivo de asistir no es otro que por culpa de Tyron y esos ninjas.

Ese era el motivo real para que todos fuesen, resultó ser muy atractivo y podría ayudar para los entrenamientos en Lyoko. Todos esperaban una guerra inminente y había que estar atento.

**Yumi:** Ya, esto se pone peor por momentos. Y encima no hay certeza de cuándo será el primer golpe.

**William:** ¿Y por qué no contar con ayuda extra?

**Aelita:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**William:** BlackHawk. Debería poder ayudarnos. Ya lo hablamos y es una posibilidad.

**Jeremie:** No es tan mala idea.-todos le miraron como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza- ¿Qué?

**Odd:** ¿Desde cuando defiendes a "ese friki"?

**Jeremie:** "Ese friki" tiene algo que nosotros no: recursos. Es seguro que cuente con un superordenador. Tendrá contactos, formas de entrenamiento mejores y mucho dinero. Después de todo no cualquiera puede ser un Batman.

**Sissi:** Hasta que por fin lo reconoces.-expresó con gracia.

**Jeremie:** Siempre lo he hecho. Que recalque lo obvio de su obsesión por emular un comic es otra historia.

**Aelita:** ¿Crees que podamos contactar?

**Jeremie:** La verdadera pregunta es cuando. Ese tío vigila al grupo, no lo olvidéis.

En cierta forma eso sonaba un poco escalofriante. No es que fuese muy grato ser espiado.

**Montañas Rocosas/Canadá/Miércoles 14 de Octubre/11:17 pm**

**¿?:** ¿Dónde demonios se metió?

**¿?:** Debería estar por aquí.

**¿?:** Sí, deberíamos haber tenido más apoyo.

Esa madrugada, en los bosques había una anormal inactividad. La niebla era intensa y en medio de esta se entreveían varias figuras, una tres. Estas poseían los trajes ninja de Cortex. La luna estaba llena pero casi no se visualizaba nada, este nuevo tipo de bosque y la plena oscuridad con el manto neblineo daba tanto misterio como absoluto terror.

**Ninja 3:** ¿No crees que…? ¡Ahh!-ese ninja fue arrastrado por algo.

**Ninja 2:** ¡Kevin!-se escucharon sonidos de desgarramiento, salpicadura, un grito ahogado y golpes muy pesados-¡Mierda! ¡Ha matado a Kevin!

**Ninja 1:** ¡Muéstrate de una jodida vez, bestia!

**¿?:** ¿Eso quieres?

Se escuchó una voz muy profunda y ronca, con cierta apariencia de femenina. Y de entre la oscuridad dos perturbadoras luces rojas se vislumbraron.

**Ninja 2:** Joder, nos mira.-dijo asustado.

**Ninja 1:** ¿No me digas?-dijo con sarcasmo- Puta bestia. ¡Muéstrate! No te haremos daño si vienes con nosotros.

**¿?:** Je.-al instante las luces desaparecieron.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo y en silencio, ni siquiera soplaba el aire.

**Ninja 1:** No bajes la guardia. Tenemos que…-entre ambos cayó algo y los lanzó a unos metros. Lo último que vieron eran una silueta de una enorme bestia, unos horribles ojos rojos, y unas letales zarpas cercenándolos.

Mientras esos ninjas eran eviscerados y sus entrañas se desperdigaban a varios metros a la redonda acompañadas de una lluvia sangrienta, otro en una rama más alejada visualizaba todo. Activó una pantalla holográfica azul de un dispositivo en la muñeca derecha del traje.

**Ninja 4:** Señor, es urgente. El experimento 14198, Garra Licántropa, no puede ser controlado. El Fénix debe intervenir en esto. Repito, es urgente.

**(En otro lugar)**

En unos pasillos con apariencia de subterráneos se encontraba alguien recargado en una pared, quien tenía la misma pantalla activada. Iba vestido con una armadura de cuerpo arriba roja, hombreras negras con bordes dorados en forma de cara de búho, pantalón de carga negro, botas de armadura negra con bordes y suela con tres garras doradas, guantes de armadura hasta los codos con bordes, cuchillas laterales en forma de plumas, dedos en forma de garra y nudillos dorados y palma de la mano con acolchamiento gris, cinturón con bolsillos y arnés con pistolas y sais dorado, pistolas ametralladoras y sais negros, mochila negra con bordes dorados en forma de cara de búho con ganchos gemelos, y escopeta, dibujo en el pecho del rostro de un búho de bordes rojos, y un casco negro en forma de cabeza de búho con ojos rojos y el pico abierto, pero que cubre la boca de la persona con una tela negra.

**¿?:** No te preocupes. Así será. Una vez informe al kage, los fénix irán a apoyaros. Como bien sabes, tenemos que evitar que los halcones metan su pico en este asunto.

**Ninja 4:**_Entendido. Esperaremos._-cortó la llamada.

Al instante la imagen fue sustituida por una página periodística del 2014, en la que ponía: _Se confirma la existencia del justiciero conocido como BlackHawk_. Eso seguido de una imagen algo oscurecida del mismo.

**¿?:** Ha llegado el momento de volver a vernos, Piolín.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Una advertencia, la historia se acerca a un punto de no retorno, en próximos capítulos se verá y por tanto la temática cambiará, aunque si son seguidores de Smarty26 sabrán a lo que me refiero. Agradecimientos a las personas que se toman su tiempo en leer esta historia, y también a Smarty26 por apoyarme activamente y a quien le debo mucho. Que la fuerza de la imaginación os siga por siempre.**

**(1):** Hay un vídeo en internet llamado _A las chicas de verdad les gusta el pollo frito_. Es mejor tener mentes abiertas porque puede causar graves lesiones cerebrales, convulsiones, traumas y serio disgusto por el KFC. En resumen, es como lo que se sufre al lamerle el culo a una rana venenosa. XD

**(2):** Pasó en Alemania este mismo año, no hay más que decir.

**P.D:** He estado pensando que la forma que utilizo para escribir tal vez no agrade a muchos, lo de poner el nombre y luego el diálogo. Así que podéis decirme si preferís la convencional o la que ahora utilizo. : )


	9. Verdades ocultas (1ª parte)

**Nota: **No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni sus personajes, serie perteneciente a Dargaud. Tampoco las referencias a otras series, películas u productos. Este fanfic lo hago por diversión y no por lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**** Verdades ocultas (1ª parte)**

**(Punto de vista de Aelita)**

Me despierto. Estoy algo aturdida, no recuerdo dónde y por qué estoy aquí. Solo sé que estoy acostada junto a un árbol, el cual tiene una abolladura. Por lo que se ve debí de estamparme, pero intento recordar cuál fue la causa y no me viene nada a la mente. Repaso en donde me encuentro mirando hacia arriba. Es un bosque. No se ve casi nada el cielo por lo altos y extensos que son los árboles. Pero aún con lo poco que se ve se nota que está nublado. Me levanto y cuando observo los alrededores un escalofrío brutal me invade.

Muerte. Eso es lo único que veo. Una gran cantidad de cuerpos que han quedado de formas tan grotescas que no puedo evitar marearme. Tantos miembros desencajados, despellejados, con trozos de carne arrancados y huesos saliendo de la piel, intestinos revueltos fuera de los cuerpos pero todavía pegados, ojos con sus membranas fuera de las cuencas, cuellos retorcidos hasta tres veces, un cuerpo con la espalda abierta y la columna vertebral fuera pero pegada aún por el coxis, dejando el cuerpo doblado por la cabeza y el tórax de forma muy extraña, entre otras "cosas". Creo que lo más suave de todo esto es aquel hombre con la cabeza separada del cuerpo y con una pierna doblada a la inversa.

Desde el momento en que mis ojos conectaron con esa escena sentí que los huesos se me calaban de tal manera que parecerían témpanos de hielo. Por un momento siento que no puedo moverme, pero algo mayor hace que de nuevo pueda hacerlo. El mareo, ya de por sí fuerte, incrementa, y ya no puedo mantenerme en pie, por lo que acabo de rodillas y apoyándome en mis manos. Vomito de asco, de repugnancia, de miedo, de horror…, a la vez que me salen lágrimas involuntariamente. Una vez acabo se soltar todo mi contenido estomacal me limpio las lágrimas y me levanto. Me alejo de esto lo más rápido que puedo, no lo puedo soportar, es demasiado, lo que veo ya es mucho, pero el olor a sangre y vísceras derramadas es demasiado. Choco contra varios cadáveres y me estremezco más, esta situación me recuerda demasiado a mis pesadillas. Llego a un claro donde no hay tantos cadáveres. Me percato de que voy vestida como en Lyoko y que tengo algunos cortes, además de futuros hematomas. De repente oigo algo tras de mí.

Me doy la vuelta y veo unas personas tanto en el suelo como en las ramas de los árboles. Deben ser veinte o treinta. Visten atuendos extraños: pantalones holgados negros, un vendaje en cada pierna con un estuche negro sujeto por dos correas, botas negras hasta 2 cm debajo de los gemelos y picos metálicos en las suelas, entre el pantalón y las botas hay una banda metálica con un protector de pierna frontal, ambos rojo sangre con líneas negras, que sigue por las botas y cubre parte del pie al estar articulado y atado con un cinto metálico articulable gris, una camisa con capucha negra que también cubre las manos, teniendo en la articulación más externa de los dedos un recubrimiento metálico rojo, nudillos, una placa metálica cuadrada en el dorso de la mano del mismo color, un protector de brazo rojo sangre con líneas negras, con vieiras negras en el lado externo y tres correas metálicas articulables grises, un chaleco rojo sangre con líneas negras acolchado, que tiene el dibujo en rojo sangre con líneas naranjas de un fénix alzando el vuelo sobre el fondo de una llama negra, una funda de espada, junto con la espada, negra que va de izquierda a derecha en orden ascendente y con un remache sujetorio metálico en la parte superior, un cinturón gris con tres bolsas grisáceas con rojo sangre en la parte trasera, una camisa interior negra que cubre la boca, y máscaras de fénix que solo cubren la nariz, con agujeros para los ojos y se sujetan por una tira negra, las de la mayoría son de color naranja óxido con líneas rojas y las de unos pocos de color rojo sangre con líneas negras. De hecho, uno de máscara roja tiene algo parecido a un porta-kunai rojo sangre en el brazo izquierdo.

Ahora ya me acuerdo de qué pasa. Son ninjas. Si los de Cortex tienen su dificultad estos la tienen 100 veces más como mínimo. Ya lo intenté con mis poderes pero parece que se lo esperaban. Sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad en su contra, no poseo su mismo entrenamiento, ni tan siquiera tengo el dominio sobre mis poderes que me gustaría, nadie de mis amigos o mis padres los tienen, excepto tal vez mi hermano. ¡Mentira, claro que él lo tiene! Enseguida me rodean desde todos los ángulos, incluso hay en las ramas. En ese momento una pregunta me viene a la mente: ¿Cómo fue que todo acabó tan jodidamente mal?

**(Fin del punto de vista de Aelita)**

* * *

**Residencia Duarte/Boulogne-Billancourt****/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Jueves 15 de Octubre/7:30 am (Varias horas antes)**

Esa mañana el cielo apareció nublado, señal de que podría llover. El estado climatológico podría calificarse desde un punto de vista subjetivo como deprimente, lo cual, en cierta forma, no difería de la realidad.

En el salón del hogar se encontraba Ana Duarte, la madre de Miguel y Noelia. Vestía una camisa sepia, chaleco abombado con capucha rojo, jeans oscuros y botas marrones oscuras, además de que ataba su pelo con un moño y usaba lápiz labial rojo. Estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando la televisión, que en esos momentos tenía puestas las noticias. Entonces entra Miguel.

-Mamá, me voy ya.-dijo con un tono algo decaído. Se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ten cuidado.-advirtió en tono triste.

El chico asintió-¿Tienen alguna pista de dónde esté?

-No. Si la tienen te lo diré.-entonces Miguel abrazó la abrazó, pues parecía que iba a llorar. Ella le correspondió el abrazo-Vaya mierda de vida.-empezó a decir entre llantos-¡Primero tu abuelo, luego tu abuela y tu padre en ese accidente, y ahora se llevan a mi niña! ¡No te quiero perder a tí también!

A Miguel se le contagió el llanto- _Menudo día escogiste para seguir desaparecida. Justamente el día en que te haces mayor de edad, pringada._-pensó mientras lloraba.

* * *

**Universidad Kadic/Boulogne-Billancourt/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Jueves 15 de Octubre/3:20 pm****(7 horas y 55 minutos después)**

Una vez finalizada la jornada universitaria, todos estaban reunidos almorzando. Bueno, casi todos.

-¿Alguno sabe dónde está Einstein?-preguntó Odd.

-Me llamó esta mañana diciendo que le había surgido un problema.-contestó Aelita, quien tenía un aspecto bastante cansado.

-¿Qué clase de problema?-preguntó William.

-No lo sé. Se lo pregunté pero no contestó. Dijo que me lo contaría al regresar.-se veía más apagada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Eva preocupada.

-Nada.-soltó despreocupadamente.

-¡Termina ya con eso!-soltó repentinamente Xavier, con un tono más duro de lo normal- Se acabó. Deja de hacer como si nada.-le dirigió una mirada de severidad e incriminación- Tus pesadillas.

Aelita abrió más los ojos, pero luego relajó su expresión y sonrió.

-Bueno, no es para ponerse paranoico con eso. ¿Y qué si las tengo? Es lo más normal, todo el mundo las tiene.

Todos lo percibían. Estaba nerviosa. Por más que quisiese disimularlo este era un tema serio.

-Eso es verdad, todo el mundo las tiene. Pero ambos, tú y yo,… de hecho todos los que estamos aquí, sabemos que tú no eres como todo el mundo. Si no recuerda lo de padre, la noche antes de "morir".-Aelita no pudo seguir con la fachada, su rostro se ensombreció- Gritas mucho en las noches. La frecuencia con que las tienes ha aumentado en estas últimas semanas. Ni madre, ni padre ni yo te lo hemos comentado pensando que nos lo contarías, pero no lo has hecho.

-Aelita, sabes que debes confiar en nosotros. ¿Qué pasa con tus pesadillas?-la intentó alentar Yumi.

No podía discutirlo, ellos tenían razón. Resignada, habló- Son algo extrañas. Me encuentro en un bosque. Hay una marabunta de cadáveres y los devora un lobo negro, que es tan o más grande que un oso. El lobo de repente se detiene y corre. Algo me llama a seguirlo, y lo sigo hasta que llego a un claro. Allí hay un ave roja y otra negra peleándose mientras vuelan, luego el lobo vuelve a aparecer y el ave roja se mete dentro de su boca hasta que se la traga por completo. Luego yo soy el ave negra y veo el rostro del lobo, sobre todo los ojos, que parecen inyectados en sangre. El lobo me ataca, clavándome las zarpas una y otra vez, y entonces me intenta arrancar la cara. Ahí acaba.

Odd decidió preguntar-¿Qué es? ¿Un recuerdo?

-No.-dijo Aelita con tono depresivo-No lo es.

Esto aumentó la, ya de por sí alta, tensión. Si algo había aprendido el grupo era a no ignorar las pesadillas de Aelita. En cierta forma, es un súper poder de la chica desde antes de mutar. Esos sueños siempre han contenido pistas que han llevado a resolver casos, como cuando encontraron la llave para el diario de Franz Hopper dentro de Míster Puck. Pero si se salen fuera del margen de los recuerdos, de repente se convierten en algo muy perturbador. Ese es el peligro de ese "poder". Cuando no son recuerdos pasan a ser visiones del futuro, y lo presagiado no es precisamente bueno, como fue el caso del presagio de la "muerte" de su padre horas antes de que ocurriese realmente. Todo esto sumado al hecho de que ella no había tenido pesadillas desde que tuvieron que enfrentar al Green Phoenix, hace casi tres años, lo hace aún peor. Indicaba que algo muy gordo estaba a punto de pasar. Por supuesto, Sissi y Miguel ya estaban enterados.

-¿Qué crees que sig…?-iba a hablar Xavier hasta que su móvil sonó, así que atendió a la llamada-¿Qué pasa?...Solo falta Miguel… Vale, ¿qué sucede?... ¿¡Qué!?... No hay problema, iremos enseguida.-acto seguido cortó- Hay que ir a la Fábrica ahora mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Aelita.

-Eso se hablará en la Fábrica. Según padre, no hay tiempo que perder. Le enviaré un mensaje a Miguel.

Querían saber qué ocurría, pero con ver su cara pensaron que lo mejor era hacer lo que decía e irse. Esto, por supuesto, no pasó inadvertido por otro grupo dos mesas alejados de ellos.

**(Media hora después)**

Miguel corría hasta la tapa de alcantarilla del parque, la abrió y se internó. Lo que no había visto era que lo seguían. Electra, Patrick, Percy, Aurora, Sam y las gemelas Foreman estaban más que extrañados con el hecho de que se hubiese internado en esa alcantarilla.

-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.-dijo Percy.

-A ver cuál es la "gran conspiración".-dijo Patrick, para luego abrir la alcantarilla.

Nada más abrirla sintieron una bofetada pestilente, pero trataron de ignorarlo y se metieron. Para su sorpresa, estaba bien iluminado y una acera los salvaba de las aguas residuales. Se habían esperado algo más asqueroso, pero estaba bien cuidado. Aunque el hedor era agobiante.

Estuvieron caminando por unos minutos, pero no veían al chico. Tampoco sabían donde se encontraban precisamente.

-Creo que nos hemos perdido.-dijo Sam.

-Maldito mocoso.-se quejó Electra.

-¿Qué mocoso?-dijo una voz. Entonces de un pasillo salió Miguel con una sonrisa burlona- Soy más alto que tú.

-¿Cómo has…?-iba a decir Sam.

-Se podría decir que me olí que me seguíais.-comentó risueño.

* * *

**La Fábrica/Río Sena/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Jueves 15 de Octubre/4:10 pm**

-_¿Por qué tarda tanto?_-pensó Ulrich con exasperación.

Todos estaban en la planta superior. Esperaban a que viniese el último del grupo. En ese momento apareció Miguel, aunque para su, nada agradable, sorpresa lo hizo con compañía.

-_Pedazo de sitio._-fue el pensamiento general de los recién llegados.

Miguel bajó y los demás lo siguieron, no sin antes ponerse nerviosos por la altura, no es que fuese muy gratificante hacer el Tarzan a esa distancia.

-¿¡Qué significa esto, Miguel?-preguntó Anthea con tono severo.

-Bueno… Me siguieron hasta la alcantarilla y al final tuve que guiarlos. Eh… Pero podríamos borrarles la memoria, ¿no?-se excusó nervioso.

Naturalmente, el grupo no estaba contento, aunque sentían cierta sensación de déjà vu. Electra iba a intervenir pero Percy la paró.

-Disculpadnos, pero hace tiempo que sospechábamos de algo raro sobre vosotros. En cierta forma nuestra curiosidad se hizo mayor por los rumores.

Ciertamente, ese grupo estaba rodeado de todo tipo de rumores, como secretos a voces, desde hacía años. El que siempre se desapareciesen junto con sus "reuniones secretas" los potenciaban. Se podría decir que tenían el secreto mejor guardado. Por ello no era extraño que los alumnos nuevos se interesasen por lo que estuvieran ocultando. Pudieron comprender por qué la curiosidad los llevó a espiarlos, pero claro, eso se había convertido en un gran problema.

-Además, es personal. Quiero saber qué pasa con Jeremie.-exigió Patrick.

-No te preocupes. Los sabrás con todo lujo de detalles.-comentó de repente una voz desconocida.

Xavier y Waldo dirigieron su vista hacia arriba y, sobre una de las barras metálicas en forma de puente, estaba reclinada una figura negra. Esta saltó y aterrizó limpiamente, revelando ser el famoso BlackHawk- Parece que el secretismo en este equipo se está haciendo de lo más bananero.-comentó con una seriedad que, sumado a la agravación de la voz, que estaba produciendo algún dispositivo, su aspecto y porte, intimidaba bastante. Se podía notar que estaba bastante tonificado y su altura debía de ser cerca de 1'78 m. Tal vez su aspecto no fuese de lo más normal, pero en esta situación tenía cierta aura entre misteriosa e inquietante.

Todos estaban anonadados, y más los nuevos, después de todo uno no tenía el placer de reunirse con un tipo como él todos los días, y más porque no lo habían visto venir.

-_Con que esta es la sorpresa, ¿eh?_-pensó Ulrich.

\- Eh… Bu… bu-bueno, muchas gracias por venir. Supongo que deberíamos empezar a hablar sobre lo que querías decirnos.-dijo con nerviosismo Waldo.

-Por supuesto, señor Schaeffer.-miró detenidamente a cada persona allí presente, lo que les producía, excepto a Xavier, ciertos escalofríos-Aunque tendrá que ser con ciertos extras.-dijo aludiendo a los recién llegados- Por cierto, ¿estáis mejor?-esto sorprendió a Electra y Aurora, pues no esperaban que las recordase.

-Sí. Muchas gracias otra vez.-dijo Aurora. Electra asintió.

Los que no sabían lo que pasó se cuestionaron a qué venía eso, pero, intuyéndolo, el justiciero intervino- Tiempo al tiempo, las verdades para más tarde.

* * *

**Media hora después en el laboratorio…**

En ese intervalo de tiempo el grupo pasó a revelar el secreto de Lyoko, el Proyecto Carthago, el Green Phoenix, la verdad tras "el despertar de los mutantes" y demás. Cabe decir que por cada verdad el desconcierto, sorpresa y enfado, entre más cosas, aumentaba. Todos estaban entre anonadados, escépticos y creyentes de que eso era más una película de ciencia ficción que real. Obviamente, en Patrick y Sam esto se quintuplicaba, después de todo no es que sea muy usual que un conocido sea lo más cercano a un superhéroe, sumándose al hecho de tener a uno en esos momentos con ellos.

Posterior a esto, BlackHawk, quien se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, habló.

-La razón por la que he querido reunirme con vosotros se debe a que por fin sé dónde está Noelia.-todos quedaron pasmados, más aún los familiares de la susodicha- La localicé en Canadá, en las Rocosas, en las cercanías de una base. La zona es de difícil acceso, y por su buen camuflaje natural y restricción legal su existencia no es de conocimiento público. Esa es una gran ventaja. Significa que no tendremos espectadores indeseados.

Eso último decía de forma casi explícita que iban a tener que ir, algo que todos entendieron al momento. Ante esto, Waldo habló.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ir si no tenemos nada? Sabrás que hace semanas teníamos un satélite transportador que fue destruido por Deckard.

El justiciero asintió-Por ello he estado arreglando mis propios medios.

-¿Qué medios?-preguntó Xavier.

-En los últimos días he hecho ciertos "retoques". Era obvio que en cualquier momento podría darse una situación como esta y decidí intervenir. Casi sin daros cuenta os he aportado mucha ayuda.

En ese momento Xavier recordó que durante estos últimos días estaba llegando al superordenador una serie de códigos extraños, de lo cual había alertado en su momento al grupo. Alguien los estaba hackeando. Aunque intentó bloquear su paso, ese hacker podía pasar sus cortafuegos, los cuales supuestamente eran "implacables", lo cual dejaba ver que era: muy astuto, un programa como él o que lo conocía tan bien que sabría como sortearlo. Al final resultaron ser lo primero y último.

-Con que tú eras el que introducía códigos extraños en el software.-dijo en tono muy serio, pero luego se relajó- Impresionante, tengo una capacidad ilimitada para obrar a como se me antoje en cualquier sistema informático del planeta, pero burlaste mi seguridad como si nada. Se nota que nos conoces mucho más de lo que creíamos.-entonó la última frase con más énfasis.

El justiciero no dijo nada. Esto puso nervioso al grupo, vale que quisiera ayudar, pero invadir sus asuntos sin permiso no era nada gracioso, y tenían suerte de que fuese un supuesto aliado, de otra forma estarían en serios problemas. Aún así, tal y como les ha dictado la experiencia, era mejor no confiar del todo.

Los nuevos podían sentir la tensión, lo cual les ponía de los nervios.

-No tenéis idea de cuánto.-esa simpleza tan campante con que lo dijo los estremeció un poco, pero mayor fue el cabreo. Sin embargo, antes de que estallase una bomba de réplicas, volvió a hablar.-De todos modos no hay tiempo para discutir. Si queréis ver a vuestra amiga meteros en los escáneres ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Miguel, apresurado.

-Por lo que me cuentan unos contactos que tengo en esa zona, está sucediendo algo bastante importante, que por supuesto involucra a nuestra chica en cuestión. No me han dado muchos detalles, pero la encontraremos muy cambiada.-esto hizo sudar un poco a Ulrich y a Miguel.

-En ese caso habrá que organizar a los que irán. Somos demasiados y habría cierto desorden.-dijo Waldo, a lo que el justiciero asintió.

-De hecho lo mejor sería que no fueseis ni usted ni su mujer, el señor Dupuis, la señorita Delmas, la señorita Skinner y el joven Gómez.

Ante eso último, Miguel encolerizó-¿¡Cómo que no ir!? ¿¡Es mi hermana de quien estamos hablando!? Merezco… No. Debo ir.

-Somos un grupo. Todos debemos ir. ¿Por qué quedarnos?-dijo Sissi.

-Es simple. Somos lo que menos experiencia tenemos.-dijo Eva, la única que no cuestionó lo dicho.

Aún así, Miguel no se detuvo-¿Y qué más da eso? Entre todos y con nuestros poderes seremos capaces de vencerlos, como la última vez. Después de todo…-

-¡Basta, Miguel! ¡Tú también, Sissi!-lo interrumpió Anthea-Él tiene razón. Lo de la última vez era porque no quedaba nadie y sabíamos como manejar bien el problema. Claro que Eva tiene más experiencia que vosotros dos, pero no la suficiente. Incluso yo, Waldo y Richard no debemos ir. Por mucho poder que tengamos somos novatos en cuanto a combate. Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Odd, William y, sobretodo, Xavier son los más expertos en el combate. Ahora tenemos como apoyo a alguien que conoce el problema y se podrá zanjar mejor con calidad que con cantidad. Es lo mejor para derrotar a los ninjas.

-Más razón para ir. Si pudimos derrotar tan fácilmente a esos ninjas sin tener experiencia entonces será pan comido.-argumentó Miguel.

Waldo intervino-Te equivocas. En aquella ocasión intervino el factor sorpresa sumado a los súper-poderes. Además de que esos ninjas eran de "categoría inferior". ¿No es así como lo describiste antes, BlackHawk?

-En efecto. Para los que no lo sepáis, el sistema de jerarquía ninja o shinobi se divide en varios rangos, en los que depende la fuerza de combate, las habilidades particulares, la voluntad y la experiencia. Estos rangos son tres: Genin, o ninja de nivel inferior, es el que realiza misiones de poca importancia, y al tener poca experiencia debe acatar con firmeza las órdenes si pretende ascender de rango, por lo que no hay muchos Genin que se estanquen es esa posición durante bastante tiempo; luego Chunin, o ninja de rango medio, que con una experiencia bastante consolidada hace misiones de mucha importancia e incluso notable peligrosidad y puede ser líder en los escuadrones, por eso la mayoría de shinobis suele quedarse en este rango; y por último está el rango de Jonin, o ninja de nivel alto, que suele realizar las misiones más peligrosas y vitales, y son los que suelen instruir al resto, por ello son pocos los que pueden ascender, ya que tienen que ser bastante excepcionales. ¿Me seguís?-todos asintieron- Bien. Aún así, es normal que muchos solo hayan tomado el entrenamiento sin introducirse dentro de la jerarquía. A esos se los llama "practicantes" y son a los que os habéis enfrentado. A lo más que llegan es a Genin bajo. Son mejores peleando que la gran mayoría de personas pero para gente acostumbrada a pelear y con poderes como vosotros no os resultaría tan difícil. Además de lo del factor sorpresa ya mencionado. Digamos que son un poco más hábiles que los soldados estándar, pero solo se quedan como simples soldados de infantería de los que cualquier ninja oficial podría deshacerse sin mayor dificultad.

-Por eso lo de la separación. A quienes nos enfrentaremos son a ninjas dentro de la jerarquía. ¿Verdad?-habló William. BlackHawk asintió.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra.-interrumpió Yumi-¿Cómo es posible que los ninjas hayan regresado? Pensé que habían dejado de existir hacía mucho. Y obviamente tú sabes demasiado del tema. ¿De dónde vienen?

BlackHawk la miró fija mente-No regresaron.-eso hizo enfurecer a los demás. ¿Cómo es que no existían después de ver lo obvio sumado a la palabrería de antes?-No regresaron. Eso es porque jamás desaparecieron.-eso acalló cualquier formulación de protesta.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?-dijo Odd-Es decir, los soldados de calle, los samuráis y todo eso desaparecieron hace ya mucho. ¿Cómo es que los ninjas siguieron hasta ahora?

-Eso es porque el resto eran fuerzas regulares. Las del orden público. Estas se transformaron para ser solo policías. Quitando a los países con problemas de milicias en la actualidad. Sin embargo, la creencia común es que los ninjas evolucionaron a ser los espías de la actualidad. Eso es verdad. Pero la historia oculta es que solo desaparecieron los clanes ninja conocidos. Además, el arma más perfecta de un shinobi es el camuflaje.

Esto los puso muy nerviosos.

-¿Podría explicarnos cómo enfrentarlos si nos los encontramos?-preguntó Xavier.

-Será es ese lugar. Estamos perdiendo tiempo.

Todos asintieron, aunque Miguel estaba cabizbajo. En eso, Ulrich pone su mano en el hombro del menor-Rescataré a tu hermana, ya verás.-el chico asintió, sonriendo un poco.

-¿De qué forma podremos coordinar vuestros movimientos en la zona? ¿Por GPS vía satélite?-preguntó Richard.

-Aparte de eso, habrá unos drones con cámara que nos seguirán, y que enviarán todas las imágenes al superordenador. Tienen sistemas de camuflaje para que no sean detectables.-los adultos asintieron.

-Oiga.-interrumpió Patrick-¿Qué pasa con mi primo? ¿No vendrá?

-Hoy no estará. Además, tardaría mucho en llegar, lo que sería una pérdida de tiempo bastante crítica.-al final le dieron la razón, pero eso no tranquilizó a algunos.

-_Jeremie, ¿por qué demonios te tenías que ir hoy?_-pensó Aelita.

El asunto quedó zanjado. Los que iban a ir a Canadá procedieron a meterse en los escáneres. Anthea terminó siendo la coordinadora de la misión, por lo que ahora estaba sentada programando los comandos de teletransportación que BlackHawk pasó al superordenador, dictado por él mismo. Al final la tensión se esfumó. Bueno, no en todos.

-Debería haber ido. Todo saldría bien. ¡Mierda!-masculló Miguel.

Por supuesto, todos lo escucharon, y BlackHawk le contestó-Ya tendrás tiempo. No te preocupes.-el que hablase tan de repente lo sorprendió, pero decidió escucharlo-Tú y todos seréis entrenados como es debido y combatiréis. Después de todo, hasta un debilucho con el entrenamiento preciso puede convertirse en un arma. Tómalo con calma y resultará. ¿Lo prometes?

En esa ocasión había que preguntarse: ¿Qué responder a semejante propuesta?

-Vale.-dijo sonriente-Pero conviérteme en uno de los mejores.-El justiciero asintió.

Una vez finalizada la transportación, Anthea decidió-Ya puedes meterte en los escáneres. Todos están se han transportado.

-De hecho, yo ya estoy allí.-acto seguido desapareció en un destello.

Naturalmente, esto les cortó el habla a todos. ¿Qué coño había pasado? Estaba ahí y ahora no. ¿Acaso era un mutante?

Percy sintió la necesidad de preguntar-¿Pero qué…?-entonces Richard se dio cuenta de algo.

-_Espera._-pensó-_Dijo que "ya estaba allí". Lo que quiere decir que…_

* * *

**Base clasificada/Montañas Rocosas/Canadá/15 de Octubre/8:52 am**

-_¿Qué sitio es este?_-se preguntó William.

El grupo encargado de cumplir con la misión acababa de llegar a Canadá. Habían salido de unos escáneres más o menos parecidos a los de la fábrica, solo que más anchos. Estos eran cinco en total, los cuales estaban colocados en semicírculo. Al salir de estos pasaban a estar en una sala a la que, en pensamientos del grupo, al aplicarse el adjetivo "enorme" se estaría faltando el respeto a su verdadero tamaño.

La sala era inmensa. Ante la ausencia de ventanas, lo que iluminaba la estancia era una serie de luces ámbar en la parte superior de las paredes y en el techo. Aún a pesar del tono claroscuro se podía distinguir todo lo que había en la sala. Habían muchas estanterías metálicas negras que cubrían por completo la pared lateral derecha, que tenían en la parte superior un letrero, y por lo que podían leer, su contenido eran armas. Y no solo eso, sino que cada cajón de los estantes tenía un letrero con el nombre de un tipo de arma específica. Aparte de eso, no había ningún tipo de decoración, salvo, quizás, una puerta metálica negra en la pared lateral izquierda.

-Bienvenidos a Canadá.-dijo una voz tras ellos. Al darse la vuelta, vieron que tras los escáneres estaba BlackHawk. Este se acercó a ellos. El grupo se asustó de esa aparición tan repentina. Sabían de sobra que no estaba allí gracias a los escáneres, pues lo hubiesen visto salir de alguno.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-decidió preguntar Aelita. El justiciero metió la mano en un bolsillo de su cinturón y sacó algo extraño, como una canica. Lanzó esa "canica" a su lateral y, de la nada, salió un destello y apareció otro BlackHawk.-Con que un clon, ¿eh? ¿Fue eso lo que mandaste a Francia?-BlackHawk asintió.

-Increíble.-dijo Xavier con tono de admiración, aunque a la vez sarcasmo-Me impresionas cada vez más. De hecho, no sabía que eso era un clon. No es por nada, pero, como sabrás, soy en esencia un programa, por lo que detectar máquinas me es demasiado fácil.-el justiciero asintió-Pero contigo es distinto. Primero el chip, luego los códigos y ahora el clon. Padre y madre podrían haberlo detectado también, pero no lo hicieron, porque en cierta forma tu tecnología no nos lo permite. Eres muy inteligente, demasiado para mi gusto. Manejas un tipo de tecnología compleja que puede burlar a las demás. Además de listo.-sonrió con cierta sorna-No querías pasar por los escáneres ya que, aún teniendo sistemas en el traje que no me permitan ver por rayos X quién eres, los escáneres de la Fábrica podrían tener la suficiente potencia para traspasar todo escudo, por muy desarrollado que sea, y detectar quien hay tras la máscara. Y supongo que para hacer más creíble la farsa habrás diseñado a los clones con tus patrones mentales y un sistema de control a distancia. ¿Me equivoco en algo?-BlackHawk negó-Y una última cosa. ¿Eres un clon?

-No. Tal vez podría sonar a farol, pero no es así. La diferencia entre el original y un clon es que el original siempre es el que lanza los clones, un clon no puede hacerlo, porque aunque sea tangible y pueda replicar cosas como pistolas o espadas, no tiene dispositivos de clonación, además de que tampoco sangra. Si es atravesado desaparece el holograma y vuelve a ser un dispositivo. Aún así no tiene ningún sentido usar un clon ahora. Lo de enviarlo a Francia sí lo tiene como función de "paloma mensajera", pero sobre el terreno de acción es una pérdida de tiempo. Después de todo, un clon es una distracción y un captor de información, que en el campo de batalla es parte de algo mayor que debe actuar sí o sí. O sea, como este es el campo de batalla, no tienen utilidad los clones en cuanto a hacerse pasar por el verdadero para los aliados, y como los somos no debo engañaros con un clon.

El grupo asintió, eso era verdad, en esas condiciones era de idiotas hacer un clon.

Después de eso hizo un ademán para que lo siguiesen y pasaron por la puerta de la pared lateral izquierda, la cual era la entrada a un ascensor. Este tenía una capacidad aproximada de 30 a 40 personas. Ahí se dieron cuenta de que sobre ellos volaban los drones de los que hablaba antes, los cuales eran dos bolas, una negra y la otra verde, de pequeño tamaño y con un cristal, el ojo de la cámara. Ascendieron unos dos pisos y entraron a otra sala, la cual era algo menor, pero no dejaba de ser enorme, iluminada de la misma forma que la sala anterior, pero en un tono aguamarina. Al fondo había una gran pantalla con otras más pequeñas a los lados. Por debajo había una gran mesa en forma de U con un teclado complejo, ratón inalámbrico y una gran variedad de aparatos, y un asiento. En la pared de la derecha había estanterías parecidas a las de la sala anterior, solo que eran de menor extensión y guardaban aparatos robóticos, algunas armas y demás. En la pared de la izquierda se encontraba una puerta que tenía un letrero en el que ponía _Trofeos_. BlackHawk, mediante una explicación, les dio un plano de qué y como era ese lugar. Por obviedad, esa era su base en Canadá, la cual se situaba en la zona de las Rocosas. En la apariencia exterior era solo una cabaña de guardabosques cualquiera, pero que mediante el ascensor se podía acceder a la verdadera base, la cual constaba de unos cinco pisos. El primero, que era donde estaban ahora, era la sala del ordenador y de los experimentos, esas palabras lo decían todo; la segunda era la mayor, pues tenía muchas habitaciones, baños, cocina, etc; la tercera, donde estuvieron antes, era la sala de entrenamiento, así que por eso estaban las armas; la cuarta era un hangar con vehículos que conectaba con un túnel bastante extenso (no preguntaron el por qué); y la quinta tenía la batería de todo el sistema.

Una vez finalizada la explicación, el justiciero se dirigió al asiento y tecleó algunos comandos. En la pantalla se veían ciertos planos logísticos y demás imágenes que pasaron a mucha velocidad.

-Supongo que habrá recibido todo. ¿No, Señora Hopper?-preguntó BlackHawk.

-_Sí. Muchas gracias._

**La Fábrica/Río Sena/Región Parisina/República Francesa/Jueves 15 de Octubre/5:15 pm**

Anthea recibió todo lo que le mandó BlackHawk. Durante todo ese tiempo habían estado mirando lo que pasaba por la grabación de los drones. Les sorprendió bastante lo del clon, pero no era momento de reprochar nada. Parecía que el casco de BlackHawk tenía algún tipo de conexión auditiva con el ordenador de su base o con los drones como para que llegase lo que decía hasta ellos y viceversa, pero le restaron importancia.

-¿Qué es esa información?-preguntó Marin.

-Información de la zona y el enemigo.-tecleó algo y salió la imagen de varias personas que vestían trajes extraños (N/A: son como los ninjas del inicio, pero para ser más específicos, sus chalecos son como el de Kisame Hoshigaki en el episodio 251 de Naruto Shippuden, pero sin las hombreras ni la solapa del cuello) junto a una descripción-Según dice aquí, se hacen llamar el Fénix de Fuego.

**Mientras tanto en Canadá…**

-¿Fénix de Fuego?-preguntó William.

-Veréis.-empezó BlackHawk-El Fénix de Fuego es una organización secreta compuesta enteramente por ninjas. Son parte de la clandestinidad más extrema. Llevan trabajando en las sombra desde hace siglos, y si con toda la información que existe hoy en día no existe nada sobre ellos, es porque no permiten en lo absoluto que sea divulgado. Es muy poca gente la que ha podido verlos cuando alguno no ha sabido ser precavido, casi siempre los practicantes y Genin de bajo rango. Pero para solucionarlo hay "ciertos trucos" que son bastante útiles. De hecho se ven en muchos programas y teorías conspiratorias.-entonces Yumi lo entendió.

-¿Te refieres a los alienígenas?-el justiciero asintió-¿Y esos trucos son drogas alucinógenas?-volvió a asentir. Esto le causó cierta gracia al resto. ¿Conque esa era la respuesta?

-Eso siempre ha sido útil para mantenerse en el más absoluto secreto, después de todo, cuando no hay información que divulgar no hay conocimiento, y por ende no existe. Además, ningún gobierno sabe de su existencia, y pocas agencias paralelas a los gobiernos de sus países sí lo saben. Este es el caso de cierta agencia de Hombres de Negro que os ayudó hace algunos años.-eso les sorprendió un poco, pero eso era algo bastante imaginable con respecto a una agencia como esa-También tienen conocimiento de su existencia algunas personas, las cuales siempre se hallan en el rango bajo. Se podría decir que incluso en el bajo mundo se habla de ellos como si fuesen algún cuento de fantasía o una leyenda, otro punto a favor. Y, en general, son contratados para hacer misiones sucias, así que se le podría considerar mercenarios. En los últimos años han aumentado sus actividades, y por lo que se sabe, son el principal apoyo de Tyron. De hecho, los practicantes pasan a ser los Ninjas de Cortex. Pero como ya os dije, los fénix van a intervenir.

-¿Cómo nos enfrentamos a ellos?-preguntó Aelita.

-Usad todo vuestro arsenal de poderes y habilidades de combate, sin contención. Ellos no lo harán. Seguramente sepan todo sobre vosotros y vuestras capacidades, así que tendrán una estrategia, pero serán precavidos.

-¿Cómo suelen organizarse?-preguntó William.

-Para empezar, los de las máscaras naranjas son Chunin, los de las rojas Jonin, y el que lleva un estuche en el brazo izquierdo, que se llama porta-kunai, es el líder. Se organizan, por lo general, en grupos de cinco o seis, pero puede aumentar dependiendo de la dificultad de la misión. Su objetivo es la misión, solo eso, no repararán en nada con tal de que se cumpla.

-Eso suena muy mal.-dijo Odd, con cierto desagrado-¿Cómo puede haber trabajo en equipo si pueden incluso traicionarse por hacer bien el trabajo?

-El trabajo en equipo es indispensable para cumplir los objetivos, así que por lógica lo tienen. Todos deben seguir las directrices del líder y actuar coordinadamente. Pero en este caso, cada uno debe cuidad de sí mismo. Incluso si el líder muriese, el más apto tomaría su lugar, para ello son entrenados. Eso permite una mayor movilidad, pues nadie es indispensable y no hay que preocuparse por posibles estorbos. Aunque suene mal, esa es la lógica de un ejército. ¿Todo entendido?-el grupo asintió-Pues vestíos para la ocasión.-se acercó a unos cajones de los estantes y sacó sus trajes de Lyoko, en el caso de Xavier, sacó un traje igual al de William cuando era poseído, y Odd tenía un dedo más en las garras. Los trajes iban acompañados de un antifaz negro.

-¿Cómo los has recreado?-dijo Yumi, anonadada.

-Es complejo de explicar, pero tenía los datos y los recreé. Los antifaces que incluyen ocultaran vuestra identidad en caso de encontrarnos con algún civil que decidiese ir de excursión. También los que tengan características físicas mutantes deberían dejar de ocultarlas.-así lo hicieron Aelita, Odd y William, mientras que Xavier cambió su color de pelo a negro.

-Aunque es improbable no es descartable, ¿no?-dijo Ulrich, a lo que el otro asintió.

-¡Oye!-dijo Odd-Ya que tú sabes mucho de nosotros, ¿no sería lógico que nos revelases quién eres? Así habría más confianza entre nosotros.-BlackHawk lo miró con cierto tinte de análisis en cuanto a lo que acababa de decir, y solo pudo responder con algo parecido a una risa-¿¡Te estás riendo!? ¡Esto es serio!

-Me temo que sí. Resulta divertido el hecho, tan común como irónico, de preguntarle a un enmascarado cual es su identidad, olvidando el motivo por el que la persona decide enmascararse.-En resumen, no les revelaría su identidad-Por cierto. Elegid nombres clave.

* * *

**Montañas Rocosas/Canadá/15 de Octubre/9:52 am**

Las nubes cubrían el cielo, tornando oscura la estampa del bosque.

En las sombras, corría a gran velocidad una bestia enorme. Al vislumbrarse con más claridad se podía ver que era un lobo. Su pelaje era negro con algunas matas azuladas. También llevaba un collar negro. Su tamaño era de dos metros de alto, fácilmente de tres si se levantase sobre sus dos patas traseras. Pero, sin duda, lo más destacado eran sus ojos, rojos como la sangre o como el fuego del mismo infierno, dos faros incandescentes de peligrosidad e instinto asesino. Si se miraba a más detalle, podría verse con claridad que el pelaje de esa bestia estaba cubierto en ciertas partes, sobre todo las patas y el morro, de una sustancia carmín.

El lobo era seguido por diez sombras que saltaban entre las ramas de los árboles. Estas sombras eran los ninjas del Fénix de Fuego. Nueve de ellos tenían máscaras naranjas, por lo que eran Chunin, mientras que el más adelantado la tenía roja, junto con un porta-kunai en el brazo izquierdo, ese era un Jonin. El Jonin hizo unas señas con la mano derecha y al instante todos sacaron de una de sus bolsas algunos kunais, que posteriormente lanzaron al suelo, a varios metros por delante del lobo.

Justo cuando la bestia pasaba por encima de los shuriken, en acto de esquivarlos, una luz roja se encendió en los mismos.

Y entonces aconteció una explosión.

**Mientras tanto…**

El grupo de rescate, el cual era liderado por BlackHawk, corría por el bosque en busca de su objetivo, dispuestos a lo que fuera. Entonces escucharon la explosión, lo que los hizo detenerse un momento.

-¿Y esa explosión?-preguntó William.

-La escuché en dirección a las once en punto.-dijo Odd-También huelo a… ¿sangre?

-Ya están aquí.-contestó BlackHawk. Casi todos sudaron un poco ante el nerviosismo.

-Será mejor que te adelantes.-dijo Xavier-Nosotros seremos la carnada y así podrás atacar por sorpresa.-el justiciero asintió.

-Hasta entonces tú eres el líder. Eres el que tiene más posibilidades de confrontarlos de igual a igual.-dicho eso, saltó hacia la rama del árbol más cercano que tenía, y desapareció entre el manto arbóreo.

-¡Buff!-exclamó Odd-Eso sí que es un gran salto y no lo de las Olimpiadas.-los demás estaban de acuerdo, después de todo, alcanzar una rama a esa gran distancia del suelo de un solo salto era algo increíble.

-_¿Será el traje o algún entrenamiento especial?_-se preguntaba Ulrich.

-Bueno, se acabó el descanso. Es la hora de actuar.-sentenció Yumi.

-A la orden, Geisha.-respondió Odd a modo de broma. Yumi frunció el entrecejo. Todavía le molestaba ese "nombre".-No te molestes por ese nombre. Solo es provisional. Después de todo, hay que usar nombres clave, ¿no?-los demás asintieron, con algo de pesar.

Antes de partir habían pensado en nombres clave, y, como siempre, Odd salió con sugerencias: Geisha (Yumi), ThunderStroker (Ulrich), Angelic (Aelita), Thanatos (William), Electrum (Xavier) y, para él mismo, Danger Tiger. Como no había tiempo para titubeos no lo discutieron, por mucho que quisieran.

Terminada la discusión se pusieron en marcha.

**En el lugar de la explosión…**

Cenizas y llamas se esparcían por la zona, las cuales fueron apagadas por un torrente de agua.

Allí se encontraba el lobo tumbado, lleno de tierra y heridas, las cuales se sanaban rápidamente. Y mientras se levantaba le llovió una ráfaga de cadenas con filos punzantes que atravesaron su piel y se incrustaron en el suelo, impidiéndole el movimiento. Continuaba intentando liberarse, pero cuatro Chunin atravesaron su lomo hasta pasar la tripa y clavarse en el suelo. Los gruñidos de la bestia llenaban el ambiente. Desde atrás, el Jonin despidió una ráfaga eléctrica que acabó con la fuerza del lobo.

Una vez hecho esto, apareció alguien ante ellos. Iba vestido con una armadura de cuerpo arriba roja, hombreras negras con bordes dorados en forma de cara de búho, pantalón de carga negro, botas de armadura negras con bordes y suela con tres garras doradas, guantes de armadura hasta los codos negros con bordes, cuchillas laterales en forma de plumas, dedos en forma de garra y nudillos dorados y palma de la mano con acolchamiento gris, cinturón con bolsillos y arnés con pistolas y sais dorado, pistolas ametralladoras y sais negros, mochila negra con bordes dorados en forma de cara de búho con ganchos gemelos, y escopeta, dibujo en el pecho del rostro de un búho de bordes rojos, y un casco negro en forma de cabeza de búho con ojos rojos y el pico abierto, pero que cubre la boca de la persona con una tela negra. Los ninjas se arrodillaron, estando delante de ellos el Jonin.

-Comandante, la captura del experimento 14198 ha sido un éxito.-afirmó el Jonin.

-Perfecto.-dijo el recién llegado, con una voz agravada por algún tipo de sensor. Este se acercó a la bestia, la cual le miraba con cierta con pura rabia, se sacó una jeringuilla de uno de los bolsillos y se la incrustó en la nuca, lo cual hizo que en ese momento la bestia se calmase-Liberad a esta loba. No será un problema por ahora. El verdadero problema vendrá ahora. Estad preparados.

-¡Sí, comandante!-dijeron al unísono todos. Entonces este desapareció de un salto.

A unos metros de distancia, ocultos entre arbustos, estaba el grupo de rescate. Habían visto, más o menos, todo desde la aparición de ese nuevo personaje, sintiendo algo de pena por la loba, que fue liberada de sus ataduras y sus heridas sanaron al instante. De repente, Angelic (Aelita) rememoró en un flash su pesadilla, dándose cuenta de algo. Ahora lo entendía todo.

-Chicos.-susurró la pelirrosa-Ahora entiendo mi pesadilla. Esto es...

-¡Vaya, vaya! Seguro que es interesante. ¿Podemos escucharla también?

En ese instante los corazones de casi todo el grupo se detuvieron. Sudor frío bajaba de sus frentes. Se voltearon poco a poco, con sobrada vacilación. Diez ninjas, uno de ellos un Jonin, estaban tras ellos. Estaban en serios problemas.

-Bueno.-habló Xavier (Electrum), el único del grupo que no estaba nada nervioso, parecía que lo veía venir-Es una historia interesante, pero no creo que ahora prefiráis eso en estos momentos, ¿no?-los ninjas asintieron y desenvainaron sus espadas.

Entonces al grupo no le quedó más remedio que apartarse de los arbustos de un salto, quedando en el claro donde estaban el resto de ninjas y la loba. Estos se pusieron en guardia al verlos, el resto saltó los arbustos, por lo que estaban rodeados. Y cuando parecía que no podía ponerse peor, la loba se levantó, y con su mirada los declaró sus presas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-masculló William (Thanatos).

-_Son 20, con la loba 21. Sois 6._-dijo Anthea, su voz sonaba desde un pinganillo que llevaban todos en un oído-_Sería entre cinco de vosotros, y la loba para el restante._

-Yo me encargo de la bestia.-dijo Odd (Danger Tiger), con un tono más serio de lo usual-Tengo la capacidad de regenerarme, así que no moriré.

**En esos momentos en la Fábrica…**

Todos estaban nerviosos y asustados por lo que pudiera pasarle a sus compañeros. Esta preocupación aumentaba mil veces en el caso de Waldo y Anthea, pues aunque confiasen plenamente en Xavier no podían decir lo mismo de Aelita, y no es porque fuese débil, pero ese enemigo era imprevisible. La impotencia era enorme.

-Chicos.-dijo Anthea-Tened cuidado.

-_Xavier._-pensaba Waldo-_Protege a tu hermana, por favor._

**En Canadá…**

El grupo estaba listo para lo que fuera. No iban a huir.

-Bien. ¿Cuatro a uno?-les preguntó a los ninjas con cierta burla Thanatos.

-Que así sea.-respondió uno de los Jonin.

Entonces Danger Tiger saltó y se puso frente a la loba-¡Ey perrita! ¡Juega conmigo!-dijo con burla. La loba le gruñó y corrió hacia él, por lo cual el felino tuvo que correr e internarse y alejarse del resto.

Thanatos hizo aparecer su espada-Quienes quieran una buena fiesta, ¡aquí me tienen!-dicho esto cuatro Chunin se enfrentaron a él.

El resto del grupo se apartó para dar espacio al combate, pero enseguida también saltaron a la pelea. Así, Angelic se enfrentó también a cuatro Chunin, así como Electrum, y Yumi (Geisha) y Ulrich (Thunder Stroker) batallaron contra tres Chunin y un Jonin cada uno.

* * *

**(Con Danger Tiger)**

Corría sin parar, a cuatro patas. Esa loba era demasiado. De pronto se detuvo y la loba lo hizo también. El felino se dio lo vuelta para encarar a la bestia. Rezumaba pura intención asesina, lo cual le hacía estremecerse, pero no se iba a amilanar.

-Bueno, la carrera ha estado bien. Pero ya va siendo hora de jugar como es debido.-dijo con sorna. Luego se puso a cuatro patas y empezó a transformarse. Mientras el resto de su cuerpo se cubría de un pelaje blanco con líneas moradas y sus rasgos se hacían más animales, toda su vestimenta se iluminó y encogió hasta ser un collar morado. El resultado era un tigre blanco de las mismas dimensiones que la loba-¡Ahora sí!-dijo con un tono de voz más grave-Veremos quién es más fuerte, si este lindo gatito o tú, perrita.-La loba gruñó y corrió hacia el tigre. El felino hizo lo mismo.

Ambas bestias avanzaban a toda velocidad contra su oponente, dando inicio a una encarnizada lucha.

* * *

**(Con Electrum)**

Los ninjas saltaban y le lanzaban kunais, que él esquivaba o bloqueaba con un escudo de rayos. Luego se le acercaban y comenzaba una pelea de cuatro a uno de golpes y patadas con todo tipo de armas. Era resistente y podía igualarlos. Se terminó obligando a converger su energía eléctrica para formar en cada mano algo parecido a una espada, teniendo en total dos.

Debía reconocer que esos Chunin eran buenísimos en su trabajo, le estaba costando bastante batallar contra ellos. Al tener un origen cibernético, tenía registrado en su mente todo tipo de información, incluyendo todos los estilos de pelea posible. Había tenido que recurrir a memorizarlo en los últimos días para las sesiones de entrenamiento del grupo. Para él era lo más fácil del mundo memorizarlo e imitarlo. El problema es que, como toda máquina, puede haber fallos en la parte práctica.

Una persona cuando hace una determinada actividad de forma continuada en el tiempo adquiere ciertos patrones de actuación que conforman una estrategia efectiva. En ocasiones como esta le sería bastante fácil percatarse de los patrones que pudiesen tener sus enemigos. Sin embargo, por increíble que sonase, ellos no tenían patrones. Casi parecía un juego de improvisación. No vería venir casi ningún ataque de no ser por sus poderes, pero no era suficiente.

Acumuló energía eléctrica y creó una ráfaga a su alrededor que salió disparada contra los ninjas, la cual afectó solo a uno, pero el resto pasó entre los rayos tan fluidamente como si de agua se tratase, cargando con sus espadas para rebanarle. Pudo bloquear a dos con sus espadas, pero al tercero tuvo que pararlo con un escudo de energía a su espalda. Se vio obligado a realizar un empuje de carga magnética para apartarlos, lo cual consiguió. Entonces, el que se vio tocado por la electricidad al principio cargó contra él de nuevo, como si nada le hubiese pasado. Lo paró con las espadas y luego saltó haciendo un mortal hacia atrás.

Se había dado cuenta de que el empuje de magnetismo no les afectó como debería. Lo normal es que una carga magnética, además de empujar, afecte el interior de las víctimas, pues todos los organismos vivos del planeta se sostienen a partir de la bio-electricidad magnética. Eso quería decir que los trajes de esos ninjas estaban preparados para ataques así.

-_Esto sí que es problemático. Ni mis ataques les afectan_-se quejaba interiormente Electrum.-_¿Tanto me conocen?_

* * *

**(Con Thanatos)**

No se estaban conteniendo en cuanto a intentar eliminarlo. Estaba recurriendo a que cada parte de su cuerpo que fuera afectada por cortes y golpes se convirtiese en humo, y se estaba cansando, quisiera o no, no estaba tan entrenado como le hubiese gustado, y consumía energía. Y aún más el acumularla en su estada y soltarla en forma de ondas cortantes. Los ninjas esquivaban todos los ataquen tan fácilmente que parecía que bailaran. Ya le hartaba esa situación.

Empezó a cargar contra ellos, sin contención. Sin duda, con su sable podría atemorizar a mucha gente. Era enorme y pesada, con su habilidad de uso podría rebanar muchas cosas y someter a sus enemigos a base de intimidación, entre otras cosas. Al menos en una ocasión normal. Pero estos tipos burlaban cada uno de sus intentos de ataque, casi pareciera que estuviesen jugando con él.

Y se dio cuenta de que estaban dejando de jugar cuando los ataques de ellos se volvieron más imposibles de parar y varios de los objetos que le arrojaban junto con las espadas empezaron a rasgarle el traje y perforarle la piel, seguido de múltiples puñetazos y patadas que recibió, siendo una de estas la que lo golpeó en el estómago, lo arrojó contra un árbol y le hizo acabar en el suelo.

No soltó la espada en ningún momento. Antes muerto que soltarla.

A duras penas se pudo poner de pie, reclinándose en el árbol a sus espaldas. Estaba bastante herido, pero la determinación en su mirada les decía a sus rivales que no estaba acabado.

-¡Todavía puedo más, capullos de mierda!-dijo blandiendo su espada, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

* * *

**(Con Thunder Stroker y Geisha)**

-Ida por el chaval eléctrico, os entretendréis con él.-dijo uno de los Jonin a los seis Chunin que iban con este y su compañero de rango.

-¡Sí!-dijeron los Chunin, quienes se dirigieron a donde se hallaba Electrum.

No sabían a qué acababa de venir lo de apartar a los Chunin. Hasta ahora los Jonin no se habían movido, por lo que habían tenido que enfrentar a los Chunin. Era como si los analizaran. La orden fue demasiado repentina como para que reaccionasen bien, pues parecía que los Jonin quisieran degustarse con ellos a solas. Eso los ponía nerviosos.

-En primer lugar, encantado de conoceros. Soy un gran fan de vosotros, sobre todo de ti, Ulrich Stern.-dijo el Jonin que mandó la orden. Se notaba en la voz que era un varón.

-En mi caso es igual, solo que tengo más preferencia por ti, Yumi Ishiyama.-declaró el otro Jonin, quien era en este caso una fémina.

-¿A qué os referís?-preguntó Thunder Stroker.

-Bueno.-exclamó el Jonin masculino-Conocemos todo sobre vosotros desde hace mucho. Desde el poder hasta el romance.

-¿Eso no es acosar?-volvió a preguntar en un intento de broma.

-Puede, pero lo sabemos todo.-dijo el Jonin, antes de cubrirse de una capa de electricidad y desaparecer. Thunder Stroker le intentó seguir el rastro con gracias a su velocidad de reacción, pero no fue suficiente para evitar un puñetazo con carga eléctrica a su mejilla derecha que vino tras él. La fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para lanzarlo a varios metros y dar una vuelta en el suelo.

-¡Ulrich!-gritó alarmada. Iba a ir por él pero recibió un golpe en el pecho que la empujó hacia atrás. Pero pudo reaccionar mejor que el castaño, pues apoyó sus manos en el suelo y, de un salto, cayó de pie a unos metros de distancia. En ese instante lanzó sus abanicos hacia la Jonin, pero estos frenaron y se pusieron a girar con gracia alrededor de ella, para que luego se los devolviese a Geisha de forma letal. Pero usó el mismo truco y recuperó sus armas-¿Cómo es que tenéis nuestros poderes?-preguntó con seriedad-Se nota que no sois mutantes normales. Controláis vuestras habilidades como s las hubieseis usado durante bastantes años. ¿Qué sois?

-Hay bastantes formas de entrenar.-dijo la Jonin-Pero no es momento de cháchara.

-Desde luego.-dijo Thunder Stroker, quien acababa de levantarse, con ciertos hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca. Sacó sus katanas, las cuales eran en esta ocasión sables de verdad, pues en Lyoko eran sables de luz.

Todos se pusieron en guardia. Era el momento del verdadero combate.

* * *

**(Con Angelic)**

Estaba recurriendo abusivamente a los campos de energía y a las barreras protectoras. Empezó a probar algo del nuevo alcance de la sintetización y creó barreras de piedra en el suelo, no eran muy gruesas pero servían. Sin embargo, los ninjas eran hábiles saltando y lo que antes era un aliado se volvía su enemigo. Apenas esquivaba los cortes de las espadas y se defendía con los campos de energía. Tuvo que correr, huir de los proyectiles, no por cobarde, solo para crear cierta distancia y contra atacar. Lástima que no pudiese.

Pisó algo parecido a un charco, y salió agua de esto que la cubrió hasta la garganta, la elevó un poco para luego lanzarla a varios metros de distancia, rodando varias veces por el suelo y formándose en sus pies bastante más heridas de las que ya tenía.

Estaba aturdida, demasiado cansada. Entonces un kunai cayó frente a ella. Al principio no lo entendía, pero cuando una luz roja se encendió lo comprendió. Tuvo tiempo de reaccionas para cubrirse de un escudo de energía y con la siguiente explosión salió disparada a varios metros, chocando contra un árbol, dejando una marca y quedando inconsciente. Dormida entre un montón de cadáveres.

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

El líder de los ninja saltaba de árbol en árbol. Había visto algo de las peleas y le enorgullecían sus camaradas. Entonces escuchó la explosión.

-Desde luego hay que ir por todo-dijo. Quedó por un instante quiero en la rama donde se había estacionado, calmado. Entonces se inclinó hacia la izquierda velozmente cuando una mano negra cubierta de electricidad estaba por chocar con él. Esta era la mano izquierda de BlackHawk. La persona vestida de búho saltó a una rama cercana para luego propulsarse y sacar un gancho gemelo, con el cual cercenó, partiendo en dos, al justiciero. Su cuerpo desapareció en un destello-Siempre mandando a tus peones primero, ¿eh?-preguntó con gracia. En una rama tras él estaba BlackHawk.

-Blood Owl.-pronunció con seriedad.

-Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿eh? ¿Qué tal un brindis por los recuerdos, Piolín?-preguntó Blood Owl, mientras sacaba su otro gancho gemelo.

En respuesta, BlackHawk desenvainó su espada. Así ambos cagaron contra el otro. Esto era solo el inicio.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**A partir del próximo capítulo vendrán las verdaderas revelaciones. Como se ve, la historia tomará un rumbo muy distinto desde ahora, por lo que casi que se acaban los chistes. Y será más explícita en todos los aspectos, no por nada está en la categoría M. Gracias a Smarty26 por su apoyo incondicional, aunque me pegue siglos sin actualizar. Que la fuerza de la imaginación os siga por siempre.**


End file.
